


Equinox

by TheOneWhoStayed



Series: Dark and Light [The Sound of Grey] [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But not like EXPLICITLY Soul Mates, Canon Rewrite, Coven Dynamics, F/M, Gen, I made this for me but you can read it too, Jacob Black is a Good Bro, Older Man/Younger Woman, Slow Burn, So are all the Cullens, Soul Bond, This is literally a book/movie rewrite with Belisle instead, Underage Kissing, but nothing else, like slower than a brick, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 89,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoStayed/pseuds/TheOneWhoStayed
Summary: Her entire life Bella Swan had felt out of step with the rest of the world. She was the more responsible one, the boring one, the girl who was more likely to end up home reading a book on a Saturday night. So when her mother remarried she let her go. Renee would, after all, be more happy to travel the country than be stuck with her daughter.Moving to Forks to live with her father was a choice she made out of love, and if Bella knew how to do anything at all, she knew how to do what was necessary for everyone else's happiness.[Complete twilight rewrite for Bella x Carlisle]
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Bella Swan
Series: Dark and Light [The Sound of Grey] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820770
Comments: 130
Kudos: 408





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third version of this story. It was originally written in 2017, then the second version from 2019 was only finished about 3/4ths of the way through. 
> 
> Now this 3rd and final version is here and I'm washing my hands of it so I can finally get to the New Moon rewrite which goes completely off the rails of canon.
> 
> The original version of this was 52K, but I have no idea where this one lands but it's 16 chapters so there's that.
> 
> Edit 09/26/20:  
> I've recently change some phrasing and stuff around regarding Rosalie and Esme's stories because the later stories came close to retconning some stuff and I realized I could fix it by just changing a few sentences around and the like. I'm doing this instead of rewriting this whole fic. Thanks for bearing with me.

For most of her life her mother had been in and out of relationships and Bella, as Isabella's mother referred to her, was OK with that. It wasn't as if the seemingly endless parade of men were any sort of danger to her. The odd few that ended up being less than morally sound enough to be around a teenage girl received the boot within hours of Bella informing her mother of any unbecoming behavior on their part.

Renee, which was her mother's name, was good with those things.

That was to say the woman was only really skilled at handling matters she felt passionate about. So, when bills came in and it was time to go shopping for food, while Renee cared, it was never enough to remember that those were things that needed to be dealt with in a timely manner.

Thus Bella, for as long as she could remember, had taken the reigns in those matters. While Renee was off at her new flavor of the month hobby classes, Bella was self teaching to run a household. There was never any resentment for it, she knew her mom was rather flighty and air headed, and she loved Renee with all of her heart. It was easy to sacrifice that block of her time to care for the women. Bills, budgets, and repairs were Bella's job and that was fine.

She reminded herself it was fine every time that Renee gave her a silly smile and said 'you act like you're a middle aged woman stuck in a teenager's body!' As if the reason that Bella had to stay home and clean the house, do the accounts, and make dinner wasn't because Renee took every chance she got to run off and have fun.

The woman would tell her to go out with friends and Bella would reply with 'I have to do the bills.' to which Renee would tell her that she was 'boring' and 'as interesting as a stale bit of toast. If the next time Bella heard the phrase 'live a little'was in a thousand years it would have been to soon.

By the time Bella was in high school she had full control of their household's financial dealings, spent her free time making menus, and cleaning for her rather absent minded mother. She told herself that it was OK, that she loved Renee and she would do anything for the woman that had given birth to her.

The only time she ever felt like an actual teen and not a 45 year old mother of one was when she visited her father Charlie Swan in the cloud covered town of Forks, Washington.

But from the age of 8 months well into her teen years Bella had always been told that Forks was a death trap and if she wanted to become anything she'd have to make sure never to settle down there. Whenever it was time for Bella's annual visit Renee always made sure to remind her of that fact and it was perfectly clear to her that, if it wasn't a mandatory custody arrangement, Renee wouldn't ever have let her see Charlie in Forks.

Ultimately ,Renee was more of a dear friend to her than she had ever been a proper Mother. Bella had convinced herself that it was alright, and that it would probably be this way forever.

But then Renee met Phil.

He entered the picture, all smiles with Minor league baseball and what amounted to a ticket to travel across America, Bella saw how it would end.

Isabella swan had been 17 when her mother Renee decided that she was in fact in love with Phil Dwyer and married him.

Phil, in proper husbandly manner slowly over took the responsibilities that had, up until then, been Bella's. At first the teen had been grateful, but slowly it became apparent that Phil was determined to make sure that Bella would no longer have anything to do with the household's management. He even went so far as roping Renee into helping clean the house on a regular basis.

It quickly became apparent to her that she was slowly being written out of her Mother's life. It was of course Phil's job to care for his wife, Bella couldn't hate him for that. But a sense of resentment began to boil up and choke her. Not toward Phil, but Renee.

She loved her, she loved her so much she'd sacrificed almost all of her life up until that very moment to caring for a woman, who should have been the one doing the nurturing. A woman who now told her she was 'being foolish' for wanting to help with the accounts because 'that's an adult's job let Phil do it.' A supposed mother who laughed and said, "Bella I have no idea how you ended up such an old curmudgeon! You have time to spend with friends now so you should go out more."

When Bella had no friends to speak of because the entirety of her free time was spent making sure the house didn't fall down around their ears.

In December Phil declared that he'd been signed with a minor league Florida team. Renee was more than eager to live on the road and talked as if this was a dream come true for all of them.

That was why Bella announced only a week later that she wanted to move to Washington to make an attempt at being closer to her biological father.

Moving wasn't a hard choice.

After all, Bella was 17 and on the cusp of adulthood, she couldn't spend her entire life keeping her Mother back from truly experiencing the lifestyle she wanted, a life without a teenage daughter dragging her down.

Love was what motivated Bella to say goodbye to sunny Phoenix and the life she'd known since she was a baby.

So that was the tale of how Bella found herself riding in a police cruiser on the glistening roads of rainy Forks, Washington with her father Charlie. He was the Chief of police, and as he silently drove her into town from the Seattle airport, Bella couldn't help but think he was the one escorting her to what would likely be the beginning of the rest of her life.

Fork wasn't exactly new to her, she'd spent the first month of summer vacation there since her parents had divorced when she was too young to even remember.

Despite this, Bella barely knew anyone except for Jacob Black who she'd easily count as her only friend. The fact that he lived on the nearby Reservation made the choice to leave her mother to see the country with Phil sting just a little less.

Charlie was silent for the entire drive and remained so until they pulled up to the familiar 2 story house that would be Bella's new permanent home, at least until graduation.

Exiting the cruiser Charlie quickly grabbed her larger bags and cast a lopsided smile her way, "I've got your things, don't worry about it."

Bella nodded grateful for the assistance before she took hold of the back pack she'd had sitting by her feet and swung it over her shoulder. Opening the door slowly, she peered out at the frosted cement with wariness.

She'd always been rather uncoordinated, her doctor had thought she needed glasses when she was a child but nothing ever came of it. Bella simply thought she might have bad depth perception and had become a bit over cautious because of it.

No one had as many embarrassing scars from nicks and knocks as she did. Really when you fell flat on your face at least once a week you either got embarrassed or just owned it.

Bracing herself and being glad she'd forgone her traditional kicks for works boots in preparation for this exact moment she prayed to the sand gods that Arizona's 'non-slip' was just as good as Washington's.

Distantly she could hear Charlie trying not to laugh at her predicament but he was intimately aware of her clumsiness so he let it be.

It would be better to just get it over withe, she decided. So Bella climbed out of the cruiser, as she did the girl cheered silently to herself when she didn't immediately slip and fall onto her rear.

Sending a rather pleased smile over to her father she laughed, "Bella -1, Ice-0"

Charlie shook his head trying his best to look unimpressed and only barely managing his stone faced facade, "Not bad for a desert rat."

With a shake of his head he then gave up the charade for a chuckle, "C'mon kiddo gotta get inside before the ice tries to get you back."

Then they were heading towards the house, Bella with heavy caution and Charlie with the careful ease of someone who was used to walking on frosted ground. Once she was on the portion of the cement that had been salted she took in the home her father kept. White paneling that was a bit older covered the whole house, protecting it against weathering. It's roof tiles were a tasteful grey, the simplicity of it really spoke to the owner's personality. As Charlie wasn't a man who was keen on overly ostentatious appearances.

A tree without leaves was firmly planted in front of the the house, slightly to the right. Bella had only ever seen it in summer, while the leaves were lush and green with life.

Her observation was cut short when they reached the sparsely decorated porch, a swing bench was the only furniture but it appeared loved and well used. No doubt a comfortable place to watch the world go by or chat with a friend. Bella tucked a small plan to read on it when the weather was nicer.

"Alright, in ya get," the man smiled at her in welcome as he pushed opened the wooden door which matched the roof. Bella hoped over the threshold and took in the house thirsty for familiarity.

It was a successful quest as she found the pictures of her Swan grandparents wedding accompanied by Charlie and Renee's own. There were several well cared for frames which held snapshot of Bella herself as a baby in Charlie's arms. She couldn't help but grin slightly as her eyes landed on one that contained Jacob Black, his sisters Rachel and Rebecca, as well as Bella herself making mud pies on the beach when they were all quite little.

Charlie led her to her room and then smiled awkwardly, suddenly unsure, before saying, "Feel free to take a nap, unpack, whatever. I'm sure your flight must have been... Long."

Bella nodded and watched him leave before sighing heavily and throwing herself backwards onto her semi-familiar bed.

Semi-Familiar, that was a good way to describe it, the house, Charlie, the streets and the trees which had been bare as well as covered in frost.

Being from Arizona, Bella was used to thinking about the weather as 2 seasons. 'Hot' and 'Livable'. Since her normal visits to Forks were in the summer, with it's rarely sunny but always beautiful weather, she had always placed it in the 'Livable' category. Now she'd have to start expanding her list in order to include 'Ice and Snow'.

Closing her eyes she pressed the heel of her left boot to the right boot's toe and forced it off, then repeated the action to remove her right boot. Finally, Bella tried to relax a bit before she'd have to go and join her father for dinner.

She comforted herself with the knowledge that she wouldn't have to suffer a summer of 110+ degrees, as if that was worth leaving everything she had known behind. She wouldn't regret it, Bella would never trade anything for her mother's happiness.

Since she had arrived in the sleepy town of Forks on a Monday in January, Bella would be starting school on Tuesday, despite Charlie's protests that she should rest a few more days.

In the end she had told him that she'd rather start her life in this semi-familiar town sooner rather than later and he'd reluctantly relented.

* * *

  
It was a crisp Tuesday morning in January when she dressed herself casually and comfortably. Bella tied back her mousy brown hair into a low pony tail with a rubber band and looked herself over to make sure she wasn't an absolute mess before deciding her appearance was acceptable enough for school. Bella tossed her backpack over her shoulder all the while trying to mentally prep for the ride to school.

Making her way downstairs Bella was met with the sight of Charlie drinking his coffee and sporting a rather sly smile.

"Good morning!" She greeted him as casually as she could given the circumstances, part of her wondered a bit at his smile but didn't really feel comfortable enough to ask.

"Mornin' Bells, I got something for ya." was his reply as he sipped his coffee, slowly standing up.

Charlie approached her shyly and dug one hand into his jean pocket. Seeming to find what he was looking for he pulled his hand out in a fist and stretched it out as if offering something. Bella looked at the hand before warily she placed her palm upwards underneath the proffered fist.

Charlie's fingers opened like a crane game as he dropped his gift into her waiting hand. Bella heard the sound of metal jingling, and clanking together before she processed what had fallen.

Keys.

Bella lifted her gaze in order look into Charlie's rather amused chocolate colored eyes which reminded her of her own. It was then that she felt a rush of affection for the man.

It was Charlie who spoke first, "I figured you didn't want to be driven to school every morning in a police cruiser and if you have your own vehicle I can keep my early hours.

"It's a win-win basically."

"You bought me a car." Bella's voice was watery as her heart was filled with such love and affection.

Renee had kept promising to let Bella buy herself a car for her 18th birthday and she had been stuck with Renee's own vehicle to run errands. To have a car of her own was an ultimate display of trust and the fact that it was a gift, something Bella herself didn't have to pay for, was really the ultimate sign to her that things in Forks would stay just as they had always been.

"A truck actually." Charlie cleared his throat and tried his best to look casual as he led his daughter out to the front yard. In the drive way Bella instantly saw a red and heavily used 1963 Chevy Pick Up truck.

"I know you don't really like gifts but it's a bit of an Old Beast, it belonged to Billy Black, he's in a wheel chair now and Jacob can't drive yet so..." It was an attempt to downplay the gift.

Billy had probably been happy to hand the rusted thing over for free to his best friend.

Charlie was right though, she tended not to enjoy getting things from others, but that was mostly because Bella hated having to fake her enthusiasm when people got her things out of obligation and had no idea what she liked. It was easier to just say 'i don't want any gifts' than to say 'here's a list of things I want since you don't know me very well and will probably get me something I won't ever use'. It was the polite route.

But this, this was practical and it was a heavily used truck that was perfect for a first vehicle. It was prefect because Bella knew Charlie wasn't rich and would hate if he'd spent too much on her, but it was also a truck and that meant she could go practically anywhere....

Almost instantly she was again hit with the same wave of affection as before but didn't know what to do about it. Charlie wasn't someone who really did hugs and Bella didn't really feel comfortable enough to give him a kiss on the cheek. So she settled for letting out the breath of air she had been holding and conveying all her gratitude in a single,

"Thank you so much. It's the most beautiful Beast I've ever seen." Bella practically gushed and looked to her father, he was turning away attempting to hide a blush and that let her know she'd said enough.

"Welcome home." Charlie rasped out rather bashfully, "Now get going or you'll be late for school."

Then as an after thought called out, "Oh and don't go over 50 or it'll just quit on you!"

Casting him a smile Bella nodded, knowing she wasn't going to be pushing the thing anywhere near that speed, "Alright then, I guess I'll see you this evening."

Charlie jerked his head in confirmation and she took her brand new keys and used them to open the door of her beautiful truck.

Saying goodbye one more time, Bella started the engine and let the growl of it wash over her. It took a few moments for it to warm up but when it was ready she pulled out of the driveway and the Beast got her on the way to her first day of school.

Going to a public school in a large and bustling city like Phoenix, Bella hadn't really been ready for all the attention she garnered from the population of Fork's High. Part of her expected to be some sort of curiosity and from experience, she knew if she didn't cling to someone quickly she'd easily become permanent outcast in a rather small pond.

First there was Eric Yorkie,a boy with black hair, who had immediately swooped in to be her welcoming committee with an easy, "Hey girl! You must be Isabella Swan! I'm here to give you the full run down for your first day!"

"Bella," she corrected mostly out of habit. The history of her name was odd.

When she was around 10 Bella had declared that 'Isabella' was an old lady's name and 'Bella' was better. Renee obliged and Charlie has slowly transformed that name to 'Bells'. It wasn't as if she hated her full name anymore, but it was just second nature to correct people at this point.

Eric had handed her a folder and declared without missing a beat, "That should have your schedule, planner, and your map of the school!

"So strike a pose and I'll get your picture for this week's spread! I can see it now! 'New Girl, New Forks!' God knows we haven't had any interesting news since freshman year."

Then in a flurry Eric lifted his camera that had been hanging idly around his neck, his expression expectant as if Bella was about to give him a Vogue worthy performance.

Doing her best in order to gather her wits from the sudden intrusion of personal space, Bella put in a valiant effort to force a smile, which she was sure just came off as gross and dull,

"Nah, I'm good. You do not need my face on the cover of the school paper, write about something more interesting."

Eric frowned, clearly disappointed, but the guy nodded before quickly recovering his jovial mood, "That's cool I guess! Not everyone wants to be a star!"

With that, he left Bella to her own devices and she made her way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Grabbing a plate of what seemed to be scrambled eggs, 4 mini pancakes, and a packet of maple syrup was easy, as public school breakfast wasn't exactly rocket science. Quickly Bella found an empty table and began going over the folder Eric had handed off to her.

Inside there was a indeed a schedule, what seemed to be the syllabus for each of her classes, a lunch menu, and a sheet for each teacher to sign that was to be turned into the office at the end of the day to prove she'd attended all of her classes. All in all it was a rather normal creme colored filing folder.

Bella took bite of her instant eggs as she went over her classes and held back a groan when she realized that P.E. was after her lunch period, it wouldn't do if she got sick on another kid. It was her last class of the day so she hoped the one class block before it would be long enough for her stomach to settle after she'd eaten.

It seemed that she'd been forced into Biology II and, while that was fine, she would rather have taken Anatomy. But there was probably a limited amount of room in every class, after all it was near the end of the year and she was lucky her credits were transferring, let alone that she was eligible for more science credits.

Her schedule was English first, Government, Trig, Spanish, Lunch, Biology, and finally P.E. Bella supposed she should be grateful that she'd be getting sweaty and gross after everything else, that way she could go home and shower instead of using the ones in the locker room.

As she took another bite of the eggs, she noted that the breakfast food tasted exactly like the same as it had in Phoenix and she shared a silent laugh with herself over the fact.

Soggy eggs and pancakes weren't the ideal breakfast but it wasn't the worst either.

It was weird, she felt a bit like a fish in an aquarium as she ate her food. Kids would stop and stare some were whispering and others were pointing at her as they started chattering like they'd just seen a cryptid. Of course not every one was interested in her presence. There was good amount of people who just ignored her and Bella figured they were the smart ones that realized her appearance didn't really change anything.

After finishing her food she tossed her trash into one of the large garbage cans that were scattered about the rather average cafeteria. Her shoes squeaked against the linoleum and Bella did her best to endure the tittering whispers that seemed to follow her. Sometimes she'd catch bit of her own name or Charlie's, that's what really made the entire experience surreal.

Leaving the cafeteria she shoved the folder of papers in her back pack the only exception was her schedule. Bella kept that out because it had her classes as well as a map of the school on the back.

With a good look she found the English room she'd need to get to for her first block on the map, it was located in what seemed to be labeled building three.

Reaching the building with little fanfare Bella located the class room as the first bell rang. There were already one or two people that had taken their seats and one girl, she had auburn hair and tanned skin that Bella wondered about considering how cloudy it was year round, waved at her happily,

"You must be Isabella! I'm Jessica Stanley!" the girl enthused brightly and with such vigor it was enough to make Bella feel a bit hunted, "You should totally sit with me!"

Jessica tapped the desk that was next to her all the while Bella's brain was screaming 'NO THANKS' but that was her own introversion trying to make this more complicated than it was. It was a polite gesture and Jessica, no doubt, just wanted a first bite at the 'new girl'. If giving her that meant knowing at least one person then Bella was going to take that proffered hand.

After all, if Jessica turned out to be a serial killer then Bella could always just asked to be moved.

Making the choice Bella gave the other girl a small smile, "Thanks, I was hoping I didn't just drift around or end up in someone else's seat."

"This class doesn't have assigned seats." Jessica assured her, "A couple of teachers do but they'll tell you where to sit if you ask."

With a nod Bella slid into the seat next to her new acquaintance and gave her a once over in order to take her in. Jessica seemed well dressed, and well off. Her auburn hair was tied up high which didn't say much, but she had a patterned scrunchie that was the same color as her blouse and Bella would bet she was fashion conscious.

"So it must be so different coming from Arizona!" Jessica gave a sweet smile, "I'm surprised you're not tanner."

"I don't tan I tend to just turn pink and peel." Bella smirked but Jessica's expression turned from casually jovial to mildly horrified. It wasn't what Bella had intended so she did her best not to laugh.

"Sorry, my filter is kind of broken sometimes." She apologized and Jessica gathered herself together before continuing her congenial attitude,

"That's cool! Just speak your mind and you'll fit right in."

As they had been talking the class had slowly filled, once the room was mostly occupied the second bell rang signalling the beginning of class. The teacher, a Mr. Mason, took roll and when he reached 'Isabella Swan' she made sure to request to be called 'Bella'.

With that out of the way, class began in earnest.

They were apparently going over 'The Scarlet Letter', and while Bella had read the book before it wasn't one of her favorites, so it was easy to just follow along as she mostly just allowed the lesson wash over her.

When the block ended, Bella pulled out her schedule to make a note of what they were studying when Jessica spoke to her again, "What's your line up?"

Not really caring Bella handed her sheet over to the other girl, who instantly brightened, "We have Trig and Spanish together! You should totally sit with me there too, you could even join us at our table for lunch."

"Our?" Bella questioned, it was a rather strange request since she'd exchanged all of 10 sentences with the Jessica who was honestly only motivated to wrangle Bella simply because she was new. But, as Bella had already decided, she would take what she could get at the moment.

"There's a bunch of us who sit together, they won't mind I'm sure they'd love you." Jessica smiled brightly causing Bella wondered if the girl ever frowned but pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

"Sure why not, it's not like I have other plans." Bella laughed but Jessica seemed taken aback by the comment, this time Bella didn't apologize.

That was how Bella ended up at a table with Jessica Stanley, who very eagerly introduced her to Angela Webber: an East Asian girl with glasses and Mike Newton: a pale boy with green eyes and blond hair.

What surprised her though was Eric Yorkie swooping down next to Mike and exuberantly declaring, "You guys met my girl Bella!"

Jessica smirked, "Yes Eric I have like 3 classes with her."

Eric simply laughed at the reply, "I guess she's your girl then!"

Mike, who had been sneaking glances at her since Bella had been introduced leaned close to her slyly and mock whispered, "Don't bother with them they're just messing around."

Bella looked at him feeling a bit dumbfounded that he felt the need to explain, she just nodded and gently pushed him away, "I kind of figured, thanks."

Mike seemed saddened by the reply. Bella wondered if he'd been trying to flirt with her in some sort of strange way but pushed the thought aside as Jessica got his attention as she began to question him about some sort of lesson in one of their shared classes.

As Bella ate she listened to her potential friends talk about what to print in the school paper since she'd refused an article. Staying quiet, she tried her best to gauge what kind of people they were from the conversations being had.

Suddenly there was a lull in activity as Jessica stopped talking in order to stared at something behind Bella's head. The auburn headed girl heaved a dreamy sigh.

Angela shook her head in bemusement, while Mike frowned. Eric did his best not to laugh at Jessica's sudden mood shift before pressing his lips together in consternation.

Bella couldn't help herself, being naturally curious she turned to look for whoever had caught Jessica's attention only for her eyes to find a group of ridiculously attractive teenagers making their way to a rather isolated table in the lunch room.

Turning back Bella kept her voice low, "Who are they?"

There was a moan from Mike and Eric finally laughed while Angela just wore a look of amusement. Of course it was Jessica who gave a wicked smirk and said,

"That is the Cullens. They're Doctor Cullen's nieces and nephews, well some of them are, the two blond ones are Jasper and Rosalie. Edward is the hot one with reddish brown hair, the three of them are his brother's kids he took in after he died or something. "

Bella was shocked at how attractive they were. Rosalie's hair was reminiscent of spun gold which swirled in a waterfall of curls all the way down to her hips. The girl's face was so picture perfect she looked more suited for the cover of a magazine than a high school cafeteria.

As for Jasper, he too possessed such unnaturally blond hair it was blinding. There was something about his expression though as he glanced around sharply which caused Bella to shrink back a bit.

Edward's hair was indeed an odd color closer to copper than any other shade, he had a boyish face which held soft but kind eyes. He was the only one that did not have a hand to hold as he entered the cafeteria in silence.

"The other two, the dark haired guy is Emmett and the tiny girl is Alice, those two are just foster kids he took in," Jessica continued smoothly while Bella found herself impressed by them as well.

Alice was short, at least under Bella's own 5 foot 5, she had jet black hair which spiked liked a sprite or fairy, her dainty hand was tucked into Jasper's and the girl practically danced into the lunchroom. Alice walked as if on air and actually sent Bella a wink, which caused a chill to run down her spine.

Emmett had his arm swung over Rosalie's shoulder and, while his hair was the same jet black shade as Alice's, he was easily the size of an amateur body builder. Intimidating to the nth degree, yet his face was soft, round, and almost childish as he smiled displaying deep dimples.

Jessica leaned towards Bella as if she had some sort of juicy secret, "They're all together, like dating. Emmett is with Rosalie, Jasper is the one who looks like he's always in pain, he's with Alice, she's a bit weird."

As she took them all it, it was clear that they were extremely monied, all the Cullens were wearing what had to be designer cloths with how flashy as well as fashionable they seemed, Bella frowned as she tilted her head as she tried to formulate an answer to Jessica, "There's five of them, how are they all dating?".

Jessica looked at her like she had a dark secret, "Edward's single."

Bella glanced back at them, and shrugged, while they were all gorgeous, she kind of saw them as beautiful in the way you'd admire an ivory statue or a painting.

With even more glee though, Jessica Stanley sighed, "If you think they're gorgeous you should see Dr. Cullen!

"Yeesh! I'd let him give me a full exam any day! But he's like, frigid as Antarctica, at least that's what the rumor is at the hospital."

Then under her breath she sighed, "I wish he'd adopt me."

Feeling a wave of amusement at how Jessica seemed to be practically drooling over am man that was probably twice their age, Bella smiled, "I mean, they're alright if that's what you're into."

Mike snorted as he was taking a drink of his milk, Bella was happy to see none of it came out of his nose while Eric began laughing like a six year old. Angela grinned wildly as Jessica's jaw dropped.

The red head tore her eyes away from the Cullen's table and turned to look at Bella like she was crazy, "You can't be serious!"

Bella took another glance back and then still smiling she replied with a hint of mischief, "I am. I guess Dr. Cullen isn't the only one more frigid than Antarctica."

Suddenly the climate of the table was as cold and stale as the weather on the continent in question. It was then that Bella realized her words had come across less self deprecating and more as if she was mocking Jessica for having a perfectly normal crush on an older guy.

"Sorry," Bella let her expression fall as her genuine repentance took over, "I thought it would be funny because I clearly have no taste but, it wasn't."

Jessica actually laughed then as if she genuinely understood what Bella's previous comment had intended to convey, "Oh Bella, your probably more into the boy next door type huh?"'

Feeling as if she'd dodged a bullet, Bella agreed, "Something like that."

She wasn't about to get kicked off their table, but Bella knew to hold her tongue more if she wanted to keep Jessica and her friends around as protection from being a complete outcast.

* * *

Biology offered something new to Bella, while she'd been queasy when it came to blood as a child, now a days it was a mild discomfort. With her unsteady feet she'd had a few stitches in her day and that meant being able to suck it up and face the music. So while she was wasn't looking forward to getting her hands dirty in biology, Bella wouldn't consider herself ignorant of what she was up against.

In a wild twist of fate, Bella had been paired with Edward Cullen , a fact that had Jessica grinding her teeth from her spot next to Mike Newton one row ahead of where Bella had been neatly tucked away by the teacher into the back of the room.

When she'd been given the seat, Bella took her time to walk down the aisle towards her new lab partner, her pace gave her an opportunity to examine him better as he was much closer than across the cafeteria. The guy seemed to be staring her down like she'd personally kicked his dog and as she grew nearer he'd cringed back.

With a swift motion she slid into her seat and looked at him easily, only to be met with what seemed to be open hostility. Something like hatred burned in his coal black eyes like a fire. Being raised by a well mannered woman Bella wasn't one to shrink back from such a cold welcome.

Trying her best to seem earnest she introduced herself, "I'm Bella Swan, guess I'm your lab partner."

He nodded, but didn't reply. Bella turned away from Jessica's dream boat and tried to ignore the fact that he was staring at her like he was about to shiv her at any moment. Edward had his hands balled into such tight fist that the vein in his arm appeared to be pulsing. Bella could practically hear his teeth grinding and part of her was honestly happy he wasn't trying to further their interaction.

For moment she wondered if she smelled a bit off, but Bella knew her clothes were clean, she'd showered that morning, and she wasn't exactly the kind of person who enjoyed spritzing herself with body sprays or perfume. So, unless he was offended by her strawberry shampoo there wasn't any reason for his reaction to her.

Bella found herself hoping for biology to be so interesting that any future blocks would breeze by.

Doing her best to ignore the longing and jealous glances that Jessica was casting in their direction, Bella just dug into her bag before pulling out her note book, all the while she attempted to scribble down the best notes she could while Edward was practically shaking beside her.

His intensity was starting to grate on her nerves and while she wanted to ask what his problem was, Bella sincerely didn't feel like it mattered at the moment. Really some people just didn't like others. Edward's behavior was moving from intensely weird to freaky as the lecture droned. Bella was close to losing her mind over the intense waves of animosity that were practically rolling of him as he sat next to her vibrating.

He didn't blink once during the lesson, on top of that, she was startled to find that he hadn't appeared to be breathing either. The boy's eyes were black in a way that Bella had only thought an animal's could be. The whole experience was like a glimpse into the Twilight Zone if she was being honest.

By the end of the block Edward practically ran away from the class room and Bella felt herself relax as all the tension that had been building was released.

Edward's strange performance had rattled her brain in the worst way possible.

She'd spent her life in a large city and had been trained by her mother and herself to know when to be afraid and when to trust someone. Edward and his hard black eyes had set off every alarm in a single block of biology and Bella hoped to God that any future classes with him would be different.

Surprisingly she was glad that P.E. was next. If she injured herself, so be it, Bella had a need to relieve some stress and if that meant physical exertion then it was better than nothing.

While she changed Jessica Stanley zeroed on on her in the girl's locker room and practically demanded, "What did you do to poor Edward?!"

Swallowing back a groan Bella slipped into her gym shirt and closed her locker before turning to the shorter girl and being completely honest, "I said hi to him, he ignored me, we sat in awkward silence the whole time and then he ran away.

"So really I don't know what you're talking about."

Jessica pursed her lips a little but said nothing as she and Bella made their way towards the gym. Bella had the thought that her brusque tone may have offended the other girl but, she wasn't sorry enough to apologize. Edward's behavior had really freaked her out and she needed to breath a bit.

They played volleyball and while she wasn't any good the running around was enough to finished burning whatever tension had been left in her body. Bella lost the ball multiple times, all the while Jessica was shooting odd glances in her direction.

Having cooled down, Bella was big enough to realize that it would probably be best to apologize for being so short with the Girl.

So, after they were all finished changing Bella went up to Jessica and was straight forward, "I'm sorry for being nasty to you earlier, I was a bit upset with Edward's behavior and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

Jessica stared at her and seemed to consider the words before saying, "You know Edward was probably just having a bad day so don't be angry with him."

There was a moment where Bella wanted to just press her lips together and stare at the other girl in disbelief.

"Right, " She tried valiantly not to sound sarcastic or incredulous at Jessica's priorities, "Well I hope you and I can still try and be friends."

Jessica caved rather easily as she smiled, "Of course! I forgive you!"

And that was that.

At the end of the day Bella loaded her back pack into her truck before she hopped in carefully. Her first day wasn't as miserable as she'd expected. While the entire episode with Edward had had been like something out of the Twilight Zone, she'd been able to cling to what seemed to be a rather normal group of kids that would keep her from being some sort of exhibit for the rest of the school.

They all acted nice enough and part of her hoped to actually become good friends with them, but the other part of her, the smart part, knew it probably wasn't going to happen.

Really it was a problem for her.

Back in Phoenix she'd had the people she'd known at school but none of them really ever managed to get close enough that she was comfortable having them over to her house. None of them ever invited her to theirs either so of course when she'd said she was moving they'd all given her hearty goodbyes and promised to keep in touch but she didn't really expect them too.

After all, Bella was just someone they knew at school. That's all anyone ever viewed her as.

Jacob Black was the closest thing to a proper friend she had ever had and they only saw each other for a month out of every year. He never kept in touch either.

Jacob had his own life and she'd never begrudge him that. It was really by virtue of their childhood friendship that she kept him in her mind, they weren't really close anymore. She had no idea what friend he kept, she could ask, but Bella knew they weren't close enough for that to be a question that didn't come across as weird.

If you asked Bella to number her current friends, being honest, she'd have said '0'.

If you asked Bella if she was lonely, being honest, she'd say 'yes'.

Having observed her current acquaintances she'd say she probably wasn't going to make any real friends anytime soon. That made Edward Cullen's aversion to her sting just a little bit more.

Even if she'd never actually admit it to anyone on threat of death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I officially have all the chapters loaded up on here and formatted. I'll be releasing them slowly so I can work on the sequel.

The following day at school was practically the same. The only notable differences were Jessica's rather neutral demeanor towards her after their rather tumultuous first day and Edwards absence from the Cullen's table at breakfast.

Bella had looked for him at lunch, silently hoping she wouldn't find him, in rather cruel hopes that she didn't have to bear another biology lesson full of strange glances and tension like the day before.

Bella knew she would have to confront his behavior eventually but she wasn't quite sure if she was prepared just yet.

Jessica had noticed her search and frowned in obvious disappointment saying, "Edwards not here."

Bella attempted not to let her enormous relief show when she said, "Well I guess I'm out a biology partner."

Jessica was obviously disturbed by the comment, the wheels of her mind turning, Bella cursed at herself for bringing up the source of tension between them. Luckily, Mike smiled happily and declared, "If you need help with anything I'll be happy to lend a hand! Don't worry Bells!"

Feeling a sudden chill down her spine, a sense of wrongness at the nickname, Bella frowned but did her best not to sound angry, "Bella, Mike, call me Bella."

Mike nodded slowly obviously regretting that he'd caused her any discomfort., "Sorry just trying a different nickname."

A sudden wave of embarrassment crashed over her, it wasn't like he knew the history of her name. Perhaps she wasn't as recovered from her strange experience the day prior as she had believed ,

"It's fine, I'm just used to only Charlie calling me 'Bells'. So hearing someone else say it just kind of grates."

Mike smiled again without arguing the point, "No problem! No Bells then!"

Bella couldn't help but think that perhaps Mike wasn't so bad, just a bit eager to form a friendship and that wasn't really a negative trait. Jessica examined Mike and Bella, doing so her frowned deepened.

Bella felt her stomach churn at the icy look that was being cast her way, knowing she was the object of Jessica's ire for more than just being Edward's biology partner. A part of Bella was optimistic and hoped that Jessica wouldn't cast her out of the group just yet.

Angela swooped in all smiles and said, "Well there's prom coming up! Any one make any offers yet? After all it's ladies choice this year!"

Bella did her best to look as interested as possible, of course it was prom season, dresses, lights, boys, and good old dancing. A sense of dread began creeping up on her while Jessica continued to frown before glancing at Mike while he was too distracted with Eric to notice.

"Not yet but i have my eye on someone." Jessica's expression shifted to a smile in such an uncanny manner it was frightening.

Bella took note of the other girl's intention before she shook her head in the negative while replying,

"I'm not really expecting any offers, it's fine though, I'm not really one for dancing either."

Angela's expression grew a bit disappointed but Jessica perked up even more ready to pounce and Bella mentally went on guard.

"So what do you like then Bella? I mean what girl doesn't like dressing up going out?" Jessica's tone was sickly sweet as she asked her question.

Suddenly Mike was interested their conversation while Bella prepared for her new acquaintances to file her away into whatever bin all her other school mates had tossed her into.

Leveling Jessica a stare Bella replied, "It's not that I don't like going out, I'd just rather stay at home and read."

Jessica's eyes scanned Bella and she smirked almost viciously, "Well I guess that makes sense."

Suddenly a well of coals began burning up Bella's throat but she remained calm, it looked like Jessica wasn't really the forgiving type and that Mike's small bit of attention was enough to push her dislike into overdrive. Bella smiled right back and said, "Yeah I'm pretty much a shut in."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Angela's sweet face transform as if she'd swallowed something sour.

"We'll have to schedule a day to get our dresses," Jessica bulldozed on with barely concealed glee, probably happy to have put Bella in her place.

The talked about the sales in Port Angeles and Seattle, the entire time Angela spared Bella apologetic glances as Jessica insisted on talking about dress shopping.

Instead of participating in the conversation, Bella just ate her lunch and tried to look around tried her best not to be bothered by the other girl's behavior. It was childish and she wasn't going to argue with someone she barely knew.

After an awkward lunch, Bella began to gather her things as the rest of the group departed, to her great surprise Angela stayed behind and said in earnest, "I'm so sorry about Jessica."

Bella shook her head and shrugged in an attempt to allay the other girl's fears, "Angela, you can't control what she says, besides I don't really care, If she starts to get snippy with me I'll just eat alone in the corner like a lunch goblin or something."

The other girl smiled in amusement, "Maybe you can go with us to prom anyways... I mean you don't need a date to have a good time with friends."

A bit of warmth spread in Bella's chest and she began piecing together the picture in her mind that would become Angela. It was looking positive, "I'll think about it."

Angela returned the smile and asked, "So what are you currently reading?"

Bella smiled ruefully, "The Hobbit. Mostly for the joke but it's actually really good."

With that, Angela genuinely laughed, before joining her on the path out of the lunchroom.

Overall Bella was settling in as best she could, it felt very much like when you forced a circular peg through the square hole as a kid just to see what would happen and it got stuck halfway through. Bella wasn't going anywhere, even if she felt like she'd been awkwardly placed.

Her routine was simple.

Make breakfast because she was tired of school eggs and Charlie's limited repertoire wouldn't cut it, then she'd go to school, make dinner while she worked on homework, eat, read, sleep, wash, rinse, and repeat.

Of course, like any peg forced into a particularly mismatched hole, something had to give.

For her it was on the first Saturday back in Forks. Bella had risen early to make Charlie lunch to take on his, apparently regular, fishing trip with Harry Clearwater. As she'd handed it off to him in the driveway and gave him an awkward goodbye before turning around and standing in a suddenly too big house in a too Semi-familiar town.

So Bella did what anyone would do, she grabbed the house phone and called the only person she actually kind of knew well and liked enough to sacrifice a Saturday she could spend at the library to.

"Black Residence!" A cheerful voice answered and her heart warmed at the sound of a friendly voice that was more than semi-familiar.

It took a bit of courage to muster up the nerve and ask, "Hey Jake it's Bella Swan um... I'm just wondering if you wanna catch up or something.

"I haven't been in town long and thought it would be fun."

There was a moment of a silence and Bella pressed her lips together in anticipation, a trill of anxiety began to course through her veins. Perhaps it was a stupid idea to call up Jacob Black like she always had, maybe something had changed....

Her mind took her back to fishing trips with their fathers and Bella getting stabbed in the thumb with a rusty hook as Jake just laughed and laughed until his sides hurt, cheeks pink with exertion.

They used to build sand castles and have sand wars on the beach that would end in both of them shoving each other's faces in the wet ground. She had been 8 and he was 7 back then. As they grew older their little hang outs began to turn into I Love Lucy marathons while they both gorged themselves on popcorn and pizza.

Holding hands and spending all their allowance at the theater to see whatever horrible box office flop the could laugh at the whole way through while arguing about what would have improved the virtually unsalvageable stories.

Those were the only things her mind conjured up when Bella thought about 'friends'. The thought of not being able to rekindle a friendship with him almost broke her heart.

"Yeah sure! I'm actually working on the Rabbit if you want to just come down and hang out," Jacob replied smoothly, shaking her from the memories.

Feeling a rush of relief Bella smiled, "Yeah sure that would be cool. I'll be down in a bit."

With that, she hung up her phone, grabbed her truck keys and drove down to the Quileute Reservation where she'd spent so many of her bright memories of Fork.

The road there was semi-familiar and it wasn't long at all before Bella was pulling onto the dirt road that led to the main residential area. Billy Black, who was Jacob's dad, owned a rather cozy home that she'd had burned into her mind since she was a child. There was a garage which was closer in appearance to a shack just off to the side of the house and Bella knew that Jake had to be working on the car inside.

Finding it was easy as pie.

Her heart beat rapidly in nervous excitement as Bella pulled up to the Black home and cut the engine. Taking a breath she reminded herself that the last time she'd seen Jacob hadn't actually been that long ago.

With that clear thought, she slide herself out of the cab and made her way to the Black's shed. The door was slightly cracked, so she peeked in to be sure she was at the right place.

A smile broke out across her face as fondness swept over her at the sight of Jacob cleaning some of the tools which had been laid out on a old towel.

"Hey stranger!" Bella called out and the boy's snapped up, his attention no longer on his task.

"Hey! It's humpty dumpty! Looks like they keep putting you back together after all!" Jacob grinned broadly as he dropped his wrench and rag before leaping to his feet in order to bound towards her.

Bella didn't expect him to wrap his arms around her in such an exuberant hug, but it actually felt nice so she returned it with equal fervor.

Jacob's raven colored hair was pulled back into a ponytail that landed between his shoulders, it was a little longer than the last time they'd met, and his brown skin was full of grease as well as oil which wasn't a surprise. After all he'd claimed to be working on a car.

Bella pulled away from his embrace and took a good look around the shed, There was indeed a rather sad looking Volkswagen Rabbit sitting inside. It looked even worse than her truck, which was quite a tragedy.

"Well, well, looks like you're not all talk after all." She smiled, walking closer, Bella peered at the car as if she was examining it with the keen knowledge of a collector, while Jacob rolled his eyes affectionately,

"Yeah well not all of us can stand staying inside on a great day like this." He replied and it was Bella's turn to roll her eyes.

It was cloudy as ever and she'd almost slipped on ice about 4 times. Bella had listened to the forecast in her truck as she'd made her way to the Quiluete Reservation and the DJ had warned that there was about a 40% chance of rain and a 50% chance of snow. Needless to say she was bundled as any desert rat as herself would be. Jacob was lucky she'd even come outside,

"Shut up, not all of us grew up with more than 50 feet of rain a week."

Bella sat and was happy to just watch her friend work. But it seemed that Jacob was in fact not keen on an audience.

"Alright, get over here Princess, help me out and you might learn a thing or two," He grinned and Bella crossed her arms in protest,

"I'll end up busting my knuckles."

"And then I'll rush you to the Urgent care down the road, c'mon!" Jacob urged infectiously, "Don't you think it'lll be more fun to help out than sit there?"

He was right and Bella knew it so uncrossing her arms she made her way over to his current project, "Alright, show me what your doing. Might as well get a handle on this since I'm driving a round a senior citizen."

Jacob laughed but then he eagerly began showing her what he was fixing and why. Bella did her level best to keep up, after all, Jacob was a bit of a mechanic and it would be nice to at least know a little of what he was talking about if they were actually going to be hanging out like she hoped.

Somehow she ended up holding the light for him so he could dig deep into the vehicle's guts.

"How you making friends over at your school?" Jacob asked suddenly as he tinkered away at the engine of his car.

It had only been a week and that was already a rather loaded question. With a laugh, Bella tried to find the right words to describe her rather interesting situation.

"There's not really anyone I'd call a friend yet." She confessed, there was no real need to hide from Jacob, he'd seen her throwing tantrums and mud, there wasn't much that would make him think less of her,

"I sit with some people at lunch but I got off on the wrong foot with one of them, Jessica's her name, and I don't think we'll end up being friends.

"Then there's Angela Webber... She's pretty nice but I won't pass judgement just yet."

Jacob listened intently while she spoke and seemed to consider her words before giving her a goofy smile, "Any guys I should know about?"

Bella scoffed, "Hardly, Mike probably only likes me because I'm the only girl he didn't go to elementary with! But there's this one guy that acted like a real creep in biology, he hasn't been to school since my first day though, I think he's out sick or something."

Suddenly her companion straitened up and looked serious, "The guy in your biology class, how weird was he?"

Feeling a burst of worry at what Jacob might have thought Bella did her best to assure him, "He was just acting weird don't worry about it, he didn't hurt me, he didn't even get closer than like 2 feet. Which is amazing because we're supposed to be lab partners."

Jacob nodded and relaxed before going back to work, "Good, I mean, I'm sure you can handle yourself but if you needed help I'd totally have your back."

There was a quiet but strong assurance to that statement that made Bella happy she'd come down to the Reservation to see her old friend. The two of them hadn't spoken very often in the past few years and they hadn't been close for even longer than that, but Jacob seemed to want to reclaim their old childhood friendship too. That made Bella feel like she might be able to one day belong in this old yet new place.

"Yeah I'll call you if I need you to hold me back," Bella gave him a genuine smile, Jacob snorted softly and shook his head.

"I'll give you my cell number, I mean I don't want anyone getting brutalized by all 100 pounds of you." Jacob attempted to deadpan, but he almost laughed as he said it causing Bella to give him a humored look of warning,

"I'm 5' 4" and pure rage, you'll need to."

Finally he lost it and let out a rather generous guffah, Bella just smiled, proud of her accomplishment.

They spent the afternoon this way until it was time to eat, at which point Bella then dragged Jacob inside and whipped him up some chicken rice with the leftovers in the Black's fridge.

As the light grew dimmer and it began to drizzle she said her goodbyes. It was nice, Bella had begun to feel lighter than she had all week.

Jacob was easily going to slip right back into a friend slot. If Angela ended up getting closer to her then, Bella realized, she would have made 2 friends in her first week in forks. That was something she could be proud of if anything came of it.

Sunday was spent cleaning the fish Charlie had caught on his trip and preparing them so they could be frozen and easily cooked in the future. It was an interesting experience that Bella was glad for.

Charlie had sat down and patiently showed her how to prepare the fish. all the way from gutting to filleting. The two of them spent a few hours talking about their weeks.

It was nice, because her father never hovered or pressed about deeper things. He was happy that she had taken the initiative in rekindling her friendship with Jacob but didn't pry into what they'd discussed. It was nice to just be able to sit and exist with him for a while.

Bella was getting in a rhythm, it was weird at first, to be cutting opened an animal and tearing out it's guts, but she'd seen it so many times when she was little that the idea of it hardly bothered her. It was more about the feeling of it.

The two spent a few hours with their task and when all the fish was packaged in small, easy to prepare portions, Charlie piled their work into the freezer strategically so as not to block the vent. After that, Bella did whatever homework that she had left over as Charlie watched a baseball game on television. All in all it was a slow but good day.

* * *

Monday rolled around and it brought the return of Edward Cullen.

Bella would have missed his presence entirely if Jessica hadn't come to the table and dreamily sighed, "Edwards back...."

Bella spared a glance in Angela who replied to Jessica with a only a smile.

Hoping for an inconspicuous glance at the boy who was supposed to be her lab partner, Bella turned and found him looking right back.

Immediately she felt her heart in her throat and turned back around so fast she though her neck might pop. Bella found Angela giving her a curious if wide eyed look but both of them remained silent.

Of course he'd be staring her down, she'd had a decent week, a great weekend even, and she'd almost forgotten that her biology partner had some sort of beef with her.

Bella hadn't even thought of what to say to him if he acted like a creep again. She wanted to kick herself for forgetting but knew that it was a mistake she'd have to deal with.

All day she was dreading Biology.

When the time finally came to face the music Bella did her best to breathe, after all, what's the worst he could do in front of an entire class?

Entering the lab she found Edward with her eyes and to her utter bewilderment he met her gaze before offering a brilliant and toothy grin that no doubt would have turned Jessica to mush. Of course Bella was not Jessica and wouldn't forget all of Edward's hostility so quickly.

She slid into her seat as she had all week and was a bit creeped out as Edward kept his eyes on her almost expectantly.

Bella had no idea what he wanted, she didn't owe him anything and if he thought that she'd chat with him like nothing happened he'd have a whole other thing coming to him. Briefly her mind went to Jacob as she thought about her choices should Edward turn out to be an actual Grade A weirdo.

When it became evident to him that Bella wasn't going to start a conversation he seemed to take it upon himself to do the talking.

"So..." the copper haired boy began slowly, almost awkwardly. Bella would have found it endearing if the last time she'd seen him he hadn't scared her so much.

"I'm Edward."

She nodded once accepting the rather late introduction, "Bella, as you know."

Quickly her focus went to the front of the class where their Biology Teacher, Mr. Molina, tried his best to get them excited for their unit on cell division. Bella had to give him an A for effort, he was enthusiastic and seemed to actually enjoy the subject he taught. The same couldn't be said for most of her teachers. Mr. Molina's passion seemed to be wasted on the almost apathetic atmosphere that the dreary weather had seemed to drag in.

Microscope slides were passed around for identification and Bella retrieved hers from a smiling Mike Newton who was sitting beside a rather green looking Jessica, once they were in her hand's she began loading slide 'A' into the tray.

Edward, for his part, persisted, "So you liking Forks?"

Bella peered into the microscope and considered how to answer the seemingly innocuous question. Of course one never could be too cautions with people who acted strangely, disappeared, then reappeared only to pretend like nothing had happened.

"It's fine. I miss the Arizona sun but not the heat. I'm more used to the Summers here so January cold like this is new for me."

Jotting down 'Pro-Phase' she slid the microscope over to her partner who took a quick glance, popped in slide 'B', and continued, "So you've been here before?"

"Yeah, visits to my Dad and all."

"What made you move permanently?"

What startled Bella the most about the entire interaction was the fact that Edward seemed genuinely interested in her rather bland answers. His demeanor was far more relaxed and she wondered if their first encounter was the exception rather than the rule when it came to how their interactions would go.

How wild it was that Jessica may indeed be right. Edward Cullen might just have been having a bad day. Though she wasn't about to just accept that just yet.

It never hurt to be wary though, so while she took a peek at Slide 'B' she replied, "Mom got remarried, they have to travel a lot so moving in with Charlie was easier."

It wasn't the whole truth. Renee's face came to her mind, the woman's saddened voice almost pleading, "You don't have to go anywhere Bella! You can be home schooled on the road! You and I could take trips to see Phil at his away games... We can work it out!"

But the answer was simple. She loved her mom so she'd have to let her go. Bella had seen them together and was convinced that Renee and Phil had found the kind of love that wouldn't cool off, but it would eventually settle into a deep and fathomless comfort of familiarity that most people dreamed of having. She wasn't going to get in the way of that.

Edward continued to examine her so Bella stared right back and noticed that his eyes were no longer the harsh black that she'd remembered, but more of a honey gold.

Filing that information for later she was brought out of her thoughts as she decided to gather her courage in order to ask Edward a question of her own,

"Do you like it here in Forks?"

The boy seemed startled but gave an easy smile, he appeared to be keeping his distance from her still but Bella just ignored it, non of the alarm bells from before were going off so it was fine for now.

"I'd be happy anywhere my family is."

Something about that answer made her feel unsettled. While she loved her mom and Charlie, she felt a bit guilty that she wasn't close enough to either of them to make a declaration like that.

After all, both of them loved her dearly and had done their best but she'd never connected to them as closely as they probably wanted. It wasn't something Bella always thought about but it was always there in the back of her mind like a slumbering lion.

"You're all close then?"

Edward nodded slowly, cautiously, "You're not close to your parents?"

Bella looked at him and tried to gauge if he was serious or not, but found nothing but open curiosity on his face. With a shrug she sighed, "It's complicated I guess."

"I'm pretty good at understanding things," He offered a listening ear and Bella frowned, very promptly the girl decided she was done being interrogated. Later she would feel bad for her almost blase tone as she turned the tables on him,

"So what's up with you're family? I heard Dr. Cullen's adopted you and your siblings because he's your uncle, but whats with the other two? Was there like a sale? Adopt 3 get 2 free? "

Edward looked rather surprised at the turn of events and seemed to do his best to shrug, "We were in foster care for a while with Alice and Emmett during the custody trial, we got close to them and Carlisle couldn't bear to separate all of us."

"Do you ever miss your parents?" Bella asked a little more softly, the story made sense and it kind of pulled at her heart that one man would not only take in three kids but an extra two. Dr. Cullen must be kind of mad, Bella mused, if he was able to care for all of them without too much trouble he'd have to either be a parenting Guru or half crazy from it all.

"Yes." Edward admitted in a way that seemed to surprise even him, "Carlisle's my dad. My biological father wasn't really there much.... But I miss my mom the most."

It was strange, the look in his eyes was so sad and Bella wanted to comfort him somehow, but how would you comfort a stranger? Especially one who, the last time you saw them, acted like you were plagued?

In the end she just let it be.

The bell rang, so Bella began packing her things, she was in for another surprise when Edward followed her out of the class room. With a frown she turned to him and warned,

"You better not be following me because that's a little creepy."

Edward froze for a split second then seemed to relax, "I'm just trying to puzzle you out. You're hard to read."

Bella wanted to laugh at how ridiculous he sounded but swallowed it back under the realization that his words were accompanied by a rather intense and unsettling gaze. They were still in a public place and she doubted he meant any harm at this point but being over cautious never hurt anyone.

So Bella just stayed quiet and tried to find where Jessica had gone so that there was someone else that would be walking with her but the other girl was nowhere to be seen.

Bella continued walking but Edward continued to match her stride so she finally responded, "Trust me, it's going to take a lot more than one conversation to puzzle me out."

"So you think you're interesting?" Edward smirked snarkily as if he'd caught her in some sort of lie.

His demeanor was beginning to confuse her until she realized, he was only walking with her because they had been in a conversation before class had ended, it was just evidence of the fact that he wanted to continue talking with her. It was normal.

Feeling as if maybe that first day had been just an odd ball event, maybe he had been having a bad day? Maybe he'd gotten sick... Whatever it was she found his conversation mildly enjoyable even if he was a bit off putting.

Deciding to give Edward a chance, Bella shook her head and sighed, "People are weird, even the most boring person is more complicated than one conversation."

Bella knew her life was rather simple and ordinary, but the majority of the world lived a life like hers. She'd like to dream that maybe one day she'd have an important place in the world, one that no one else could take. Realistically though, she knew she'd probably go to college on scholarships, work hard, and get a job doing whatever she'd decided to do in the years between then and now.

That's how life was.

But life was also messy, and everyone had small differences, that's what made it worth living she supposed.

Edward let her go finally and bid a small goodbye before ducking into a classroom, he seemed more curious at the end of it all and she wondered a bit at the 'new toy' mentality everyone at school seemed to have.

In the end she hoped that maybe Edward would end up being pleasant enough to add to her small list of 'Maybe friends'.

But only maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella thought a bit on Edward as well as his behavior, but didn't really feel comfortable asking Angela about everything that had happened. Part of her feared that if she talked to Angela then the other girl may think she had a crush.

Jacob was out because she'd only just complained about a weirdo in biology, if she brought Edward up just then, Jacob might put the pieces together, likely leading to him wanting even more answers than Bella could give. So, she just stewed in her own thoughts as she made dinner for Charlie and thought about the strange way Edward had tried his best to pry information from her. As if he was just used to getting answers.

Maybe it was because he was attractive? Did girls normally throw themselves at his feet? No, that couldn't be it. Bella let herself laugh out loud at the image her mind presented of Angela throwing herself bodily in Edward's path declaring that she'd give him her life story because he was beautiful.

Right, no, that was the dumbest thing she'd ever thought.

It was stupid really. Edward was fascinating to her, he was a jerk one day, a week later he's perfectly nice and genial. Edward was handsome in a way you'd admire a painting, just like the rest of his siblings, his beauty was cold and seemed unreachable. Bella was not attracted to him per say, but she did wonder how he looked so flawless. She thought about it and realized all the Cullens had skin like porcelain, nothing like the bumpy and flawed texture that was more common on any other teen.

Suddenly her phone chirped, so Bella opened her clam shell and found a text from Jacob that read,

'I'm working on the Rabbit again tomorrow after school, you wanna join? pizza's on me if you need to be bribed'

She chuckled and shook her head fondly at his antics before replying, 'I should be able to make it.'

Really she was looking forward to spending time with Jacob again, it was nice rekindling an old friendship.

On the morning of January 25th Bella found that it had snowed for the first time since she'd come to live with her Father, a fact which meant the frost on the ground was thicker than when she'd arrived. Bella sighed and began getting dressed for cold weather. When she came down stairs her father looked at her all bundled in hoodie, gloves, scarf, and beanie. His eyes twinkled as if the sight of her was the most amusing thing he'd ever seen.

Charlie smiled and seemed to be holding back a chuckle, "I salted the driveway yesterday so you shouldn't have any trouble getting out, I also put some chains on your tires. Just be extra careful, you haven't driven on frost this thick."

Bella nodded and worked up the courage to kiss her father on the head, "Trust me, I'm probably more nervous than you are."

Charlie patted her on the shoulder affectionately, "That's my girl."

Grabbing her school bag she remembered, "I'm going down to see Jacob after school, he wants to show me how far he's gotten on the Rabbit."

The man nodded and gave her a smile that caused warmth to well up inside of her, "Good, good. If you decide to stay late I don't mind, have fun with your friend."

With a grateful nod she said her goodbyes and began her cautious drive to school.

Upon arriving she unloaded her bag and put on her earbuds in an attempt to listen to some music in a bid to distract herself from the biting cold. Sometimes in Phoenix there would be a light frost on the ground from the drastic nighttime temperatures of the desert, but it was nothing compared to the gnashing teeth of a Washington snow.

Bella assessed her surroundings. Edward's bright reddish hair caught her eye from across the parking lot, he was standing with his siblings and Bella couldn't help but wonder at how similar Alice and Emmett looked to him as well as the other Cullen siblings despite being unrelated.

Peripherally she saw a van pulling in, in seconds that awareness became acute as it hit an ice patch, swerved and the squeal of tires filled the parking lot.

An warmth filled her veins and cause her muscles to clench as the sound of the van's breaks screeched desperately pressing together in dismal attempt to regain control. Her heart almost stopped as it careened towards her at full speed.

She was about to be crushed between her trucks tailgate and the side of the van. Everything inside of her screamed at her legs to move, but they were frozen in terror despite the warm buzz that was filling her veins.

Suddenly everything seemed to freeze and a small part of her brain said 'this is it, this is how i die', while the other part was screaming at her to move.

It all transpired in just a split second, Bella knew, but she couldn't even blink when suddenly Edward's arm was around her and his other was outstretched and pressed into the side of the van that had been just about to crush her.

Later Bella would search her memory and she would find a gap between seeing the van flying towards her and ending up in her biology partner's cold and firm embrace.

At that moment though all she could hear was formless shouting and the driver spouting words that her brain was failing to process in favor of the sound of her own blood rushing in her veins. A ringing noise filled her senses and she was lost to the haze of shock.

By the time she was processing proper human speech again she was sitting in the emergency room on an examination table and the driver, or Tyler Crowly as she'd learned, was laying on the one nearest her and practically begging her to forgive him.

"Bella oh God, I'm so sorry," Tyler was tearing up, his face red as if he'd been crying for some time,

"I'm so glad your OK. Holy hell, I'm sorry!"

She wanted to forgive him, after all, he hadn't actually hurt her so 'no harm no foul' and all that, but before she could say anything, Charlie was next to her and had effectively silenced the boy by pulling closed the privacy curtain that had been opened, efficiently separating them.

Edward stood a small ways off and Bella began running through everything strange about him that she had just dismissed until now. Because this, this couldn't be dismissed, he'd stopped an out of control van with his bare hands.

That wasn't normal.

She would have to question him later thought since her brain felt like it was made of cotton and swimming in jello.

Charlie seemed intent on making sure she was truly fine and in one piece. Bella really couldn't blame him as he looked her up and down and she did her best to gently assure him that she was alive. A van had almost crushed her, his only daughter, and only a week after she started living with him again.

He had a right to be worried.

The sound of the emergency room's doors swinging opened caused her to puller her eyes from Charlie and suddenly her world was no longer foggy but a sharp crisp focus.

Bella felt like her heart had swelled to be two sizes too large for her chest and she gave a sharp intake of breath. Her left hand that had been uselessly placed on her lap was suddenly clutching her thigh and she had to steady herself.

In front of her stood a man who somehow surpassed all the Cullen kids ethereal radiance but his beauty wasn't like a marble statue that was untouchable. No, the man's features were like spring and his loveliness was like the sun that peeked into the window at dawn and woke you from a deep and quiet slumber.

His hair was honey blond while his eyes boasted the color of a rich ocher and for the first time in her life Bella felt like gravity wouldn't catch her when she fell, but he certainly would.

As if he'd thrown a lasso around her heart, Bella felt a subtle tug, beckoning her forward off the exam table and towards the man who apeared to be made of absolute beauty and truth. A thought occurred to her then, that she might have lost her mind in fright and these strange feelings were a result.

Suddenly he smiled at her warmly, his eyes sparkling like gemstones and Bella had to stop herself from sighing like a love struck loon. It was startling to think she could be so affected by a man she'd never even met.

"So you're the Chiefs' daughter, Isabella?" His voice was smooth and soft like a warm blanket.

Charlie tried to reply with a gruff, "It's Bella"

But he was drowned out by her own adamant, "Yes."

The Doctor kept smiling and Charlie cast his daughter a curious glance before addressing the man who was in the white lab coat, "How's it looking Dr. Cullen?"

That finally got Bella's senses to snap back from whatever vacation they'd been on.

He was a Cullen too? Suddenly Jessica's voice filled her head 'Dr. Cullen's Children.' Suddenly Bella felt ill. This was Mr. Antarctica himself and a sense of dread washed over her at the idea that she'd practically had her tongue hanging out of her head just from meeting him.

Dr. Cullen didn't seem to notice though as he briefly turned to the Chief but then pivoted on his heel to give his full attention to Bella and said, "Please call me Carlisle."

Charlie looked between his daughter and the Doctor oddly but ultimately nodded, so Carlisle continued, "She seem's to have come out unscathed, not even a scratch or a bruise."

The Doctor then quickly shone a light in Bella's eyes and told her to follow his finger. She obliged and he smiled at her again warmly. She had to keep herself from laughing because of course he was being kind. He was a Doctor, and it was no doubt that he was only a frigged tundra to women who tried to openly pursue him.

"There, not even a concussion. You're quite the lucky lady," Carlisle declared lightly, his pleased expression was bright enough that his teeth were showing and they were straight as if he'd cared for them as meticulously as a model or actor.

Bella inhaled and couldn't help but smile back stupidly at his rather comfortable demeanor her stomach felt like it was slowly turning to mush but her brain was still scrambling to remain checked in and asked, "Does that mean I can go back to school?"

Carlisle let out a 'Hmmmm', and suddenly leaned towards the examination table causing Bella's heart to ache and Charlie to look at him oddly. She couldn't help it when her heart began racing in reaction to his proximity, Bella could feel the fire ignite across her face as she could smell his cologne wafting into her nose.

Something like rose water and old leather mixed into what had to be disinfectant from the hospital.

Carlisle seemed to realize he'd leaned extremely closely to her which caused him to straiten up and pulled away, "Perhaps you should spend the rest of the day at home. Just in case."

Charlie sighed as if he was both relieved as well as still carrying a modicum of concern, "Sounds good to me. I'll drive you Bells."

Bella nodded before she stood, her eyes were still on Dr. Cullen, "Your son, Edward pushed me out of the way."

Charlie startled but didn't sound displeased by the notion, "Your boy?"

Carlisle then turned to look over at the boy in question who had been standing in the corner of the examination room since she arrived. Edwards face was amused like he had some private joke and Dr. Cullen turned back to her, his eyes were wide, and replied,

"Well thank goodness for Edward then."

Then he left and dragged Edward out of the room with him. Bella's chest suddenly ached like her heart had been grabbed and yanked away, but then the sensation dulled.

Bella watched him go and Charlie sighed as if he was completely unamused at the expression on her face, "Alright let's get you home then."

About to nod she paused and suddenly had an idea, "I'll be right there, I jut want to say thanks to Edward really quick."

Charlie looked at her with a healthy bit of skepticism but acquiesced, with a nod, "OK, well I'll be in the hall."

Bella made to leave and her father called after her as if a bit distressed at her eager pace, "And be careful!"

Bella nodded slowly and made her way down the area to where Dr. Cullen, Carlisle her mind whispered, had dragged Edward away. When she turned the corner she found Edward and Carlisle deep in a conversation she couldn't hear with a girl she recognized from Jessica's description as Rosalie.

The trio all looked up at her unison and as Edward made to move forward but Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder as if to stop the boy. Bella watched in almost horrified distress as the Doctor himself came towards her instead.

This was not what she planned.

Edward looked nonplussed by the action his father was taking, while Rosalie frowned but turned away completely before beating a retreat in the opposite direction. As if she refused to witness what was about to occur.

Originally, Bella had planned to harass Edward about the fact that he was able to stop a truck with his bare hand and demand an answer. With Carlisle quickly closing the distance between them she was trying to figure out what to say and then suddenly, as if it wasn't an insane idea, she decided why not just ask the man himself. After all, he had to know something right?

Later she'd look back and think that no one would ever come up with that as an option in a million years because Doctor Carlisle Cullen, father of 5 ,wasn't exactly on the same level of power as a 17 year old class mate of his son so harassing him for answers was in fact a bat-shit crazy idea.

But that was later.

When Carlisle had reached her she could feel the ache in her chest, that she had believed to be gone, ease and fill with a warmth like honey.

"Isabella?" He asked with a small smile, "Is there something you've forgotten to ask?"

She had to swallow and reaffirm her resolve, "It's just... Edward was across the parking lot when the van was about to hit me and suddenly he was next to me stopping it... I wanted to ask him how he manged it."

It sounded insane but Carlisle's face was suddenly closed off and Bella felt like the floor had vanished from under her.

There was a decision to be made here, Bella didn't know it yet, but that decision would change everything. Her choice to live in Forks had set off the momentum needed to topple an enormous set of dominoes which had been getting themselves in order for longer than she could even have conceived.

Carlisle sighed and gently placed cold hand on her upper arm, Bella felt he skin tingle at the contact and willed herself to ignore the reaction she was having to him. The words 'Edward's Dad' kept blaring in her mind. But the warmth in her chest refused to leave.

Finally the Doctor spoke, "Isabella you are a smart girl, but I'm sorry, I can't answer you. Perhaps...."

He trailed off then looked back at Edward with a frown, she wanted to do something to wipe it away but then focused on the task at hand. With a rush of boldness she declared,

"Dr. Cullen, even if you don't answer me, I'm going to keep asking him."

Carlisle's attention snapped back to her and his eyes were so focused and almost seemed sad, it made her skin feel tight. Suddenly he released the gentle grasp he'd had on her and replied, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

Bell found that she was stuck there as he left with Edward, a moment passed and she felt like cotton had filled her head once more as she finally got the presence of mind to make it back over to Charlie who asked, "So you thank him?"

Bella could only nod and think of the Doctor that had held her arm gently and looked at her like her forgiveness meant everything to him. Dr. Cullen definitely knew how Edward has stopped that van. Yet he hadn't just rambled of a medical explanation or called her delusional. It was a strange mix of signals she couldn't quite puzzle out.

Did he or did he not want her to know?

The first thing Bella did when she got home from the hospital was call Jacob. After she'd told him the basic story he'd replied with a rather succinct, "HOLY SHIT BELLA"

He of course understood that she would not be headed out to visit him that day. They rescheduled for the weekend and then proceeded to just talk until they were all caught up with one another by that time Bella was feeling tired enough to sleep.

A piece of her was dying to know what had actually happened in the parking lot that morning, another part couldn't shake the remorseful face of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. There was an even greater piece that was just scared. Not of the Cullens but of the fact that Shakespeare may be more right than she ever imagined when he said; "There are more things in heaven and Earth, Than are dreamed of in your philosophy."

Bella lay in bed and thought on what had turned a normal day into something strange. The dull ache in her chest was back, it was nothing like when it had first appeared with a sharp yank, the feeling was more of a throb than anything. She focused on it but it only began to ache more keenly than before.

Nothing made sense. Her brain kept screaming at her to find Dr. Cullen, that he had done this, he'd made her chest hollow. But that was stupid, because the man hadn't done anything to her except place a gentle caring hand on her.

Carlisle's wide eyes came to her mind and Bella wanted to scream.

That night she dreamed of Carlisle Cullen.

Bella's next day at school was a nightmare.

Tyler was following her around, and if he could do it on his knees he would be, with all the apologizing he was doing Bella was scared he might start crying.

She had taken to telling him 'It's OK.' over and over to get him to leave. Mike and Eric seemed rather cold towards her new shadow all the while Bella was beginning to fear that the two boys might form some sort of unholy alliance to banish the new comer. A part of her wanted to tell them that the guy who had said 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' had been killed by an ally but she was pretty sure it'd be lost on them.

It was getting on her nerves, after all, she'd told Tyler to forget it. Did he think she was insincere? All he was offering was apologies and it wasn't like she'd rejected them. What was his problem?

After the weird confrontation she'd had with Carlisle in the hospital she'd half expected Edward to avoid her completely because she'd since come to the conclusion that asking his Dad about what happened had been a horrible idea and past Bella had obviously been possessed by some sort of body snatcher.

Much to her surprise, as Tyler was trying to shove his way into a spot at her regular lunch table between Bella and an increasingly indignant Mike, Eric was starting to ask the boy how he even had the courage to show his face to them after the accident, Angela was sending her looks that were so sympathetic Bella wanted to hug the other girl and find an empty spot for them to sit, suddenly Edward swooped in and declared,

"Bella I really need to talk to you."

Bella turned away from her facial conversation with Angela to look at the even newercomer in confusion. Absently she noted in the corner of her eye she could see Jessica making her way to their table when she suddenly saddled up next Edward and offered what Bella assumed was supposed to be a flirty smile,

"Edward! Are you going to sit with us?"

Edward frowned but, after a swift decision to take the opportunity she was presented to ask about the accident from the previous morning, Bella spoke up, she really didn't want Jessica involved with whatever Edward needed her for.

"He just wanted to ask me something about our Biology test that's coming up." Bella stood and gave a tight lipped nod to Edward, "I have my notes in my locker so just follow me and we can get them."

Edward nodded in acceptance, ready to just followed her silently as Bella made her way to the hall. She could hear Jessica beginning to ask Angela something but was too far away to hear the words, Edward snorted as if he heard them but only shook his head when given a questioning look.

Bella suddenly found herself alone in a hallway with her lab partner who may or may not be a mutant from space, she really hadn't decided what theory to start with, and realized she may have made a rather stupid decision.

Seeing as the first day she met him he'd acted less than pleasant, and then was suddenly nice-ish, she decided she needed to get her 'danger-dar' checked out because ever since her visit to the hospital any discomfort she'd felt for Edward was replaced by and odd and relaxed reception and the sudden change went practically unnoticed until that moment.

The hall stretched out before her empty and silent save for the buzz that emanated from the cafeteria the had just left and whatever classes that were still in session and awaiting second lunch.

Carefully she turned to her companion and with a confidence she barely felt said, "So you going to tell me what you wanted or can I ask how the hell you stopped that van?"

Bella cringed back a bit, surprised by her own rather aggressive tone, but seeing as she was in a rather odd situation with someone she didn't know, it wasn't that strange that her emotions would be all over the place. Edward smiled a bit as if he thought it was amusing but just shook his head.

"What I have to say is about the van, but trust me you won't like it."

With a frown Bella tried to widen her stance and stand her ground, her trepidation was still present but bold determination was beginning to win out. She prided herself on her ability to sit silent on matters that she knew were insignificant, or even to set her own feelings aside to benefit others, but something deep inside her was telling her that this was the one thing shouldn't back down from,

"Try me."

Edward let out a sigh as if preparing himself and then looked her in the eye, Bella could seen such an intensity that a small bit of her brain wanted her to just leave. The rest of her was almost demanding her to relax.

Finally he spoke, his tone reluctant and a bit slow as if he was carefully selecting the words to use,"There are a lot of choices that need to be made still, but if the right ones are selected, you'll know exactly what happened."

Suddenly she felt more lost than she had before, "Choices? What choices? Who's making them?"

Edward seemed to relax a bit, his intensity faded but something else replaced it as he glanced around for prying eyes and ears, "I don't know what choices they are, but you're the one making them."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Bella frowned, really this was getting even more cryptic than she was liking and yet she pushed forwards as the burning desire to know pulsed inside her veins,

"Dr. Cullen apologized yesterday when I asked... Is your whole family this cryptic?"

Suddenly she was rewarded with a wild grin, "Nah, just Carlisle, he's the one who told me to tell you this."

The ache in her chest that had been present since that morning and almost dull suddenly grew sharp at the thought of Carlisle Cullen delivering her a message through his son.

"So you're not going to tell me to stay away?" Bella posed her query cautiously, they seemed to be keeping a secret but if it was so important, why hadn't any of them warned her away yet?

The boy shook his head then gave her an almost amused look, "Why? Are you going to stalk me?"

A laughed bubbled up from her throat and suddenly she felt her shoulders slump as the part of her brain that was telling her to calm down and relax won,

"No I'm not going to stalk you, but I do kind of want to just harass you until you tell me what actually happened yesterday."

Edward shook his head and had the audacity to look apologetic, "I can't. But if you choose... I won't say 'right', but if you make a particular choice you will know eventually."

Bella nodded and began going through what she knew, and any sources she could find that could lead her to the right answer when Edward, who had been kind of just awkwardly standing across from her and looking around, suddenly turned to her again and said,

"The school dance is coming up... You going with anyone?"

His voice startled her out her musings, she had thought he left. The bell rang as she looked back to him and the hall they stood in was filled with student on their way to their next classes,

"I might go with Angela as a friend... I don't know her well yet but she seems nice."

Edward nodded slowly as if he was mulling that over in his head, "Cool."

With that he left as if they'd actually had a friendly conversation about their classed which left Bella feeling wrong footed all over again. How he could go back and forth between cryptic and casual was beyond her. The loops Bella felt herself being dragged through were intense and it had only been about 24 hours!

For the rest of the day she began listing all the weird things about Edward and the Cullens she could. By the time she'd gotten through her last class, she had a list of only 4 things that read:

  
-Ice Cold  
-Changing Eyes  
-Fast?  
-Strong as hell

  
She frowned, there had to be more right? Bella knew she wasn't crazy and Edward had acted like he had a secret he'd only let her know if she made the right 'Choices' whatever the hell that meant.

She thought a bit and reluctantly put:

-My chest aches. Did Dr. Cullen take something from me?

It seemed stupid, but every time Bella thought of him the ache grew and it had only started after she had met him. The list was small and normally she wouldn't be suspicious of any of them on their own. If Edward had stopped the van and none of the other things were present, then she'd probably have written it off as something she imagined because of trauma.

Hell, she would have written it off as hysterical strength if his arm had been broken in the process! There were so many ways to write off what had occurred if the accident was the only thing she was being snagged up on.

But everything else was there too, they weren't even making an attempt to deny what she had seen.

Ambling her way to her truck and folding her list into a small square big enough to fit into the pocket of her jeans she tucked it away and was about to take out her MP3 player, when she noticed that Mike Newton was waiting, presumably for her, by 'The Beast'.

There was a sudden sense of dread encroaching on her and she stopped herself from groaning as she made her way over to him with a forced smile.

"Mike! Did you need something?"

The boy appeared rather nervous, Bella made a show of looking around as if she was nonchalant about the whole thing. The Cullen siblings caught her eye and Edward seemed to see her from a few parking spaces away and offered her a thumbs up, and if he was closer, Bella thought she might have heard him chortle.

"Not really, just checking up on you and making sure you're still feeling alright. I mean you had a big day yesterday and going to school all day must've been a bit hard," Mike shrugged a bit while tucking his hands into his jean pockets, likely nervous.

Bell wondered a bit at his behavior but let it slide as she answered, "Yeah, I'm good. Doctor cleared me completely."

Mike scratched his head, fidgeting a bit which made Bella grow nervous, finally he replied after what seemed like a small eon, "So you think you'd like to go to the dance with me?"

Feeling even more awkward than before the pain in her chest went from the dull throb it had been most of the day to a roar, Bella quickly shook her head, "Nah, I'm not really a dancer and if I go it will probably be as Angela's friend."

The pain subsided.

Mike swallowed hard and Bella could barely keep looking at him as he nodded, "I can respect that ... Damn.. OK, well I hope things aren't going to be awkward from now on..."

"No.. Don't worry about it." She assured, he then beat a hasty exit and Bella sighed in relief. Climbing into her truck she started the engine and let it idle a bit to allow it to warm.

When the truck was ready she began reversing only to find herself cut off by Edward's Volvo, cursing under her breathe she looked into the rear view mirror to see him looking right back with a grin.

With no notice, Tyler was suddenly at her window and Edward winked before driving away.

Bella wanted to growl in frustration but turned her attention to Tyler and tried to calm herself from the sudden rage she was feeling at her cryptic Biology partner .

Tyler seemed to be out of breath, he had probably run across the icy lot to catch her so Bella figured she might as well listen to whatever more apologizing that he was about to do.

For his part Tyler did his best to smile as he said, "Can I take you to the dance?"

Bella suddenly felt like she was choking as her chest ache flared up again, but inhaled and found nothing to dislodge.

"You what!?" She whispered in absolute and utter disbelief, then felt a bit of guilt for sounding so incredulous.

Mike clearly had asked her to the dance because she was probably the only girl he hadn't gone to elementary school with. Tyler asking though? It was clearly remorse for almost crushing her.

He soldiered on though as if she wasn't staring at him with the most idiotic face he'd ever seen, "I was just asking if you'd go with the dance with me."

Suppressing an almost desperate laugh Bella repeated the same thing she'd told Mike just moments before, "I'm sorry I'm not planning on going unless it's with Angela as friends."

Tyler nodded in embarrassment as he shoved his hands into his hoodie. Ducking his head the boy let out a long breath, "I got it, sorry I just. Yeah y know?"

A moment passed and Bella could only stare awkwardly. She did in fact, not 'know'. What on earth had possessed him to think she'd want to go on a date to the prom with him when he'd been groveling to constantly all day?!

At last he turned heel and left. As he did so Tyler seemed to be kicking himself in the pants as he walked away. Bella could only close her eyes and wished life wasn't so dumb and her chest ache went dull once again. There was no way in their current world or the next that Tyler had been motivated by anything besides the same guilt which had him repeatedly begging for her forgiveness. After all, he'd never even talk to her before the accident.

Mike's invitation was actually foreseen and Bella almost found herself praying that no one else asked her to the stupid dance. It was crunch time after all, the Prom was in about 3 and a half months and it was time for everyone to pair off so they could coordinate outfits or what have you.

Edward's wink and thumbs up suddenly came to mind and she realized 'Choices'. Did the choices he was talking about have to do with the ache in her chest as well as the van? Was that ache guiding her to or away from the answers? Was the ache some sort of spell cast on her?

She couldn't know, the only time she'd dealt with anything occult was the stories Jacob used to tell her when she was little... Even then, the details of those stories were lost to her imperfect memories and time.

Maybe she'd ask him about it again.

The next morning Bella's head was clearer so she grabbed her list on the Cullen's out of her nightstand where she'd shoved it the evening before.

With a brain that was finally beginning to sort all the wild and new information it had been getting in the past week and a half Bella read the few bullets she'd jotted down and determined that she needed to make it longer.

The morning went in a blur, Charlie had left for his shift already so Bella made herself a quick breakfast sandwich of toasted bread and scrambled eggs before heading out to school.

When she arrived in the cafeteria, she made a bee line to the breakfast table which hosted all the people she knew before she sat next to Angela. Bella had very firmly decided it was time to start doing damage control,

"I'm sorry but I've been kind of using you as a human shield against dance invitations."

Angela gave her a startled look and seemed to be doing her best not to laugh, "I kind of invited you anyways... It's not like anyone's gonna ask me."

That gave Bella pause, she did her best to keep herself from frowning at the self depreciating comment, "Angela, anyone would be lucky to take you. If you get invited feel free to ditch me, I'm only going if it's to make sure you don't go alone."

"You mean you won't go unless it's with me?!" Angela's voice peaked as if she was so startled by the revelation that she almost lost her voice.

Bella did her best to smile comfortingly, "Pretty much. I mean, these kind of things mean a lot to people right? I wouldn't want you going alone."

"But you don't want to go...."

"I don't want to go with a guy and be forced to dance. I wouldn't mind going with a friend who wants to experience it."

Suddenly Angela's arms were around her and Bella settled for what felt natural by wrapping her arms around the other girl. It wasn't as awkward to hug Angela as Bella had thought it would be so she relaxed in order let Angela find comfort in the embrace.

Angela withdrew, her head was bowed, her cheeks were bright pink, and her voice was strained, "I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh! I should have asked if it was OK to hug you."

Letting out a soft laugh, Bella nodded slowly, she didn't really give out affection to people she barely knew, "Yeah, but I like you so I don't mind your hugs so much."

Angela's blush grew darker and Bella found herself hoping to get to know her better again. The others soon joined them and Jessica looked between the two girls as if she knew something had transpired but remained silent.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh My gosh" Jessica stage whispered as Bella sat down with her food that day at lunch. The rest of the group was already present and Angela seemed to have left the seat next to her specially for Bella an action which warmed her even further to the other girl.

Jessica had obviously been fishing with her exclamation but Bella wasn't really interested in whatever gossip she was going to spread, that was, until she continued with,

"Edward is all by himself!"

That piqued her interest. The topic was particularly odd for Bella. He'd been so friendly the last couple of time they'd spoken but Bella, to her own shame, wasn't exactly curious about Edward himself anymore. She knew deep down that if all of the strange things about him had presented themselves and he'd given her some lame excuses she probably would have left it all well enough. alone and he would have forever remained that nice weirdo from bio.

No. She wasn't interested in Edward. She was investigating because Carlisle Cullen had came into her life and made her feel like a part of her had been stolen and she wanted it back god dammit and Edward was her gateway to getting.

So she looked at the table the Cullens normally occupied and just as Jessica said, he was sitting alone. He made eye contact with her and smiled, unexpectedly then he was beckoning her over with an outstretched arm accompanied by a hand wave. Bracing herself, Bella turned to Angela who was suddenly giving her an encouraging look, practically shoving her towards him enthusiastically saying in a low tone, "Get it Bella!"

Bella shook her head and hoped to convey that, no she did not want to 'get it', but began rising from her seat. Jessica caught her eye and the girl looked positively livid at the new turn of events. This was no doubt the final nail the coffin for any potential friendship they could have had going forward.

Ignoring the seething being done by Jessica, Bella gathered her confidence and sort of shuffled her way towards the Cullen's mostly empty lunch table With a bit of apprehension she set her tray down and joined Edward. He appeared nonplussed by her caution which had Bella looking around waiting for his siblings to show.

She found them all gathered at a completely different table across the cafeteria as if Edward had been declared plagued.

Bell focused on him then. He was sitting next to her quietly as if he hadn't been the one to invite her over. So, Bella pursed her lips and said, "So you decide to just tell me what happened? Because I'm going to find out what you are.

"I made a list."

Edward chortled and Bella absently thought it was a good look, his reply however made her take the compliment back.

"I'd love to see your list."

"It's a secret list."

"I bet it's a good list."

She frowned at his teasing. He was funny to be sure and there weren't many people she'd met beside Jacob who were willing to jab right back, but she wasn't trying to be silly at the moment, "Stop it this is serious I'm going to find out anyways right?"

Edwards response was of course, "Only if you make the choices that lead you there."

"Just tell me you're like Superman's cousin or something, seriously." Bella frowned, she of course didn't believe that he was actually kryptonian but he had to be something not of this earth. While she knew it wasn't likely that Edward would be forthcoming with his secrets, pestering him for answers was only one of many ways to get to the destination she desired.

"I'm not a Super Hero Bella." Edward stared her down with an intensity that made her feel like he was trying to warn her off and Bella felt like he was somehow seeing through her.

Edward drummed his fingers on the table and she noted that it was some sort of tune before he asked, "Bella, what would you do if I was the bad guy?"

Suddenly her chest felt like it was about to be ripped open from the inside, the pain was so intense she could feel the tears prickling at the corner of her eyes and her lungs refused to expand. Quietly she cursed whatever enchantment that had been cast on her and made her experienced such unsteady emotions coursing through her.

Her pulse was racing, the last time she had felt the pain it hadn't gone away till she'd refused to got to the dance with Mike and Tyler, so Bella inhaled a stinging gust of air sharply and Edward looked as if he was about to lunge forward, which made sense because she felt like she was about to fall over.

Bella forced the air out of her lungs to declare, "I don't particularly care about you."

Edward frowned, his brows furrowed and he actually looked as if he was about to argue but she wouldn't let him as she places her hands on the table, palms flat fingers spread, Bella leaned towards him and confessed, "Whatever you are, whatever you're entire family is..."

She was lost, the major pain had ebbed away but some of it was still there, she had to find the words to make it go back to it's dormant dull thrum.

Finally Bella shocked herself when she finished,

"Unless you can tell me Carlisle is dangerous to me, I won't stop."

Suddenly the pain was dulled but Bella pressed her eyes closed in horror as her hand flew to her mouth to cover it, no doubt her companion would be shocked by her interest in his Dad. She'd only met him once and now she was trying to use the man to win an argument, on top of all that she'd also stupidly used his first name.

After what was no doubt an appalled moment of silence Edward Cullen began chuckling softly, "You got me there. Carlisle is better than all of us."

Bella opened her eyes to find Edward looking at her with a wry smile in his face. His hands were no longer drumming a song, but folded over each other. When he spoke, his tone was once again teasing,

"I'm glad to hear your not curious about us all because you're madly in love with me."

After choking a bit on her air Bella dropped the hand that was covering her mouth and frowned, "Being madly in love with you is Jessica's job, besides who'd like your dorky face?"

Suddenly Edward was laughing so hard the only way to describe it was barking. It lasted only for a few moments, after a second he calmed and leaned toward her as if he had a secret and whispered, "But Carlisle's face is nicer?"

Blood rushed to her cheeks and her chest was aching, not as bad as before, but more than what had become normal, Bella hissed through her teeth, "Shut up. I have to find out what you are because he took something from me."

Edward's expression fell, no longer was it light. He didn't pull away though, so the pair of them were still huddled together, "Bella my father didn't take anything from you."

Before she knew what she was saying she said, "But my chest-"

Clamming up she glared at him, of course he would say that, he'd want to keep it a secret wouldn't he? But Edward's eyes widened and his expression grew dark as he practically spit out,

"Alice didn't tell me."

The boy's tone softened again as he apologetically continued, "Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Scrunching her eyebrows, confusion washed over Bella as she questioned him, "What about Alice? What don't you know?"

Her companion collected himself and replied as if Bella would understand him, "Alice has been keeping secrets... Ones she shouldn't be.

"Carlisle won't be happy to hear it either."

Now she was even more confused, what could she have said that made him so angry? What did she say that his sibling knew but he didn't? Why would it upset Dr. Cullen?

"I Don't understand."

Edward smirked again, really he needed to choose one mood and stick with it because Bella was starting to get whiplash with him. He replied, "Choices Bella."

And that was it.

He wasn't in biology for their blood typing lab and, while she didn't normally condone skipping class, Bella was grateful, she didn't need him making fun of her trying to prick her finger. She hated getting hurt and hurting herself on purpose wasn't exactly her idea of a pleasant afternoon. Adding him and his weird moods into the mix was asking for trouble. But it also meant she had to do the lab alone.

Mike kept casting her hopeful glances while Jessica sneered at the fact her lab partner wasn't paying all of his attention to her or their project. Bella quietly agreed with Jessica when it came to Mike's behavior but remained silent and ignored the two in front of her the best she could manage.

It was only her second week in Forks and Bella already could tell from how Jessica was behaving that something was going to happen. The girl seemed so angry about so many things and Bella wished she could apologize again, but her first apology was already accepted and she couldn't do anything more. It would seem heartless to apologize for all the attention Mike had been giving her, Bella didn't control the guy it wasn't' her fault.

On her way to Gym class, Bella privately considered her options should Jessica decide to blow up.

Angela would probably stay with Jessica and the rest of the group, they had all probably grown up together so that was a foregone conclusion. Perhaps she could invest a bit of time into Edward and he'd become her friend? It would be preferable to sitting alone.

That would only become an option if whatever she was searching for about the Cullens didn't end up being life threatening. If it was then she'd be dead. For her it was a surprising thought.

Dead.

Would that be why Edward was warning her? Bella had read many fairy tales and legends, her knowledge of them spanned across cultures and time. It was a consequence of reading. Most myths and tails of creatures and magic were dark and full of gore and death. It was a gruesome but serious thought, if whatever they were was incredible fast and strong, they could no doubt kill.

The hollow ache in her chest worsened as she considered it and Bella realized it didn't matter. Whatever had been carved out of her would haunt her if she didn't chase after it, the phantom ache like a fishing line had hooked her missing heart and was tugging, would probably never stop tormenting her until she figured out why it happened.

If that meant her death, maybe it was selfish to think that it was worth it, but she didn't want to spend her entire life living with a hollow space in between her breast.

Gym went as it normally did and the worst Bella got was a scrapped knee from falling as they'd played kick ball. Bella was glad that only a few snickers and glances had been tossed her way when she flubbed around the kick ball field. Her classmates were starting to lose interest in her as she had no real interesting qualities that could keep their rumor mill going. Being the 'New Girl' then almost dying had been exciting but since she wasn't inclined to keep up the drama, they'd eventually just accept her as a new part of their world.

When she got home, Charlie was still away on patrol. He had only worked days since Bella arrived and she absently wondered if it was so the two of them could eat dinner together, as well as spend the evening like a family. It was something Bella found herself grateful for, it gave her time to work on her school assignments and make dinner. Being able to cook and care for the house made her feel like she was giving back to him for taking her in.

Bella removed some fish from the freezer and began to preheat the oven, baked trout would have to do. Fish would be on the menu frequently if she ever hoped to clear out the copious amount of fish before Charlie's next trip with Harry Clearwater.

Cutting the vegetables and putting it all in a pan she waited for the oven to finish heating before popping in the foil covered tray.

It was just a bit lonely not having anyone around, but Bella was kind of used to it since Renee had worked. had her endless hobbies, as well as constantly forgoing coming home at a reasonable hour in favor of attending some sort of local event. What was new was the fact that Bella had a couple of people she could actually talk to.

So she decided to text Angela. unsure of how to begin Bella settled for, 'What's up, I'm avoiding math homework. You?'

She was filled with a hint of satisfaction when the other girl responded, 'Pretending that my article for the paper isn't due in 2 days. So pretty much the same'.

Smiling at the text Bella shook her head, 'You ever host a study group? I'd love to be able to share the suffering.'

'Mike and Tyler host them sometimes, I'm sure Jessica can swing you an invite if you promise to bring Edward ; )'

Bella sighed as she actually chuckled at the winky face Angela had actually sent.

'I have no idea what your talking about'

'Well you guys looked cozy at lunch. You going to the dance with him after all?' Angela was being nice, Bella reminded herself, no one else knew the absolute insane episode of the X-files that she was living.

'Wrong, we're reluctant allies in a battle against an evil organization,' Bella couldn't help but be facetious.

'LOL alright keep your secrets!' Angela's response was thankfully not to pry as she added,

'You should invite him to the thing Mike is putting together!'

Frowning Bella read the text over again and figured that asking was the best policy, 'What thing?'

'The trip to la Push. Well, if the weather holds out.' Angela informed her without much difficulty.

Bella was slightly confused and ended up just calling her new kind of friend who declared, "Yeah we're all going down to the reservation to go surfing. Jessica was supposed to invite you, didn't she say anything?"

This was it then, Jessica had made her first move and it was one that the other girl could claim was 'just an accident'. It was expected and while Bella hoped Jessica would have been a bigger person, and could overcome the circumstances so that they could be friends, it seemed that wasn't going to happen.

Bella could at least appreciate an underhanded slight when she saw one.

"Nope but that's cool I hope you all have fun."

Angela was silent for a moment until she said, "You mean she didn't invite you? That's weird..."

Not wanting to cause a divide between Angela and her other friends Bella tried to soothe her, "It's fine I have plans to hang out with my friend Jacob anyways. I would have had to say no.."

"Bella that's no excuse! I mean they're your friends too right?"

Bella thought for a moment and even though she was't broken up over it , Angela was. She searched for the words that would comfort the other girl.

"We barely know each other." Bella reminded her, "Maybe I can go next time."

After that Angela seemed pacified but not happy.Bella hoped that the situation wouldn't cause her friend too much trouble between her and the lunch group.

It shouldn't, Bella was the interloper and Angela should have understood that. The fact that Angela was so insulted made Bella feel a bit of affection for her, Angela seemed genuinely attached to the idea of them becoming friends. Bella enjoyed what she knew of her and hoped that their fledgling attachment would survive whatever Jessica decided to do.

They talked for a while longer about their homework until Angela had to leave for dinner.

When Bella hung up gladly, and when dinner was finished, she made sure the stove was turned off before walking up the stairs to her room. Booting up her laptop, she grabbed her list on the Cullens and added, 'Dangerous to Humans?'.

Once the log in screen popped up, she quickly typed in her password and waited for her computer to load up it's background programs. Finally, Bella opened a search engine a began typing.

It felt a bit silly to be searching for mythical creatures with 'super strength and speed' as well as 'being cold to the touch'. It seemed the searches were too general and were bringing up lists of mythical creatures and DnD character building guides.

Everything from Windigos and Selkies to Vampires and Ghouls were popping up which made Bella begin to feel like she was still missing a key part to her list that was preventing her from zeroing in on her answer. If she hadn't seen everything herself she'd feel a bit like a headcase.

Nothing helpful was appearing and she wondered if she'd have to go to the library for a book on mythology, the only problem with that line of thinking was she didn't know what culture she'd have to check out. Bella figured she'd have to make another list for that and had no idea where to even begin.

Hearing Charlie's police cruiser pull into the driveway, Bella closed her laptop and decided to continue her search at a later date.

* * *

On the Sunday of the Bonfire Bella was with Jacob and the Rabbit. Jacob was once again covered in grease and Bella was helping him rig up an overhead light so that he could close up the shed and work when it rained.

She told Jacob about Jessica and her worries over her budding friendship with Angela, to which Jacob replied, "Screw them. If Angela's as great as you think she'll stand by you if Jessica throws a fit because some dude thinks you're hotter than her."

Bella laughed and the worry she hadn't realized she was holding onto eased. A voice in the back of her mind told her to tell Jacob about the Cullens, about the weird 'Choices' conversation, about Carlisle Cullen and his face like a spring day. But she held back, it felt like something private, like the hole in her chest shouldn't be talked about.

Even when Bella had started talking to Edward about it she hadn't been able to finish her thought because it felt like she was talking about something she wasn't supposed to.

The sunlight was beginning to fade and Bella was about to make her excuses to leave, when two boys that seemed a few years younger than her approached the Black's shed. The two had long black hair and deep brown colored skin.

The first boy was tall and lanky while the other was short and rather average in size.

"JAKE!" the tall one called out getting the attention of her companion. Jacob looked up and smiled at the two boys in a way that told Bella they were close.

"Quill! Embry!" Jacob called back and glanced at her before saying, "This is Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter. Bella the tall one with the big ears is Quill, Embry is the one who looks like a clown."

"Hey!" Embry frowned and Quill grumbled his own complaint of, "not funny loser."

"Nice to meet some friend of Jacob's." Bella greeted them and put out a hand which both boys shook.

"What brings you around? You here for dinner?" Jacob asked, the question seemed more curious than anything, he was obviously pleased at the two boy's presence.

Quill shook his head, "Nah, there' a bonfire at La Push tonight and some guys from town invited us, we wanted to know if you wanted to come too."

Jacob smile turned eager, "Hell yeah!" he cried and Bella wanted to groan but kept it to herself. Turning to her Jacob asked, "You coming?"

Of course Bella hadn't been planning to stay any longer but seeing Jacob so eager, she decided that spending more time with him would be worth whatever awkwardness there might be if it was the same Bonfire as she thought.

"Sure, I'm not really dressed for cold weather though." She replied. Jacob however looked her up and down as if assessing her for something and declared, "Girl! I got you!"

Promptly he ran inside and came back out with a hoodie that was obviously his, "This can keep you warm and we can go check it out."

Bella made a quick call to Charlie in order to inform him of her extended plans, then the four of them were on their way to the beach in her truck.

As their odd quartet pulled up Bella easily found Angela, Mike, Eric, and Jessica around the bonfire as well as a few other people from school that she partially recognized. She let out a chuckle and Jacob looked at her funny when she gave him a wicked smirk,

"There's more people than I really know but that's definitely Jessica's group, I thought it might be them. Angela said I was supposed to be invited but it must have slipped Jessica's mind..."

He returned with his own mischievous smile, "Well then, it looks like you've got a party to crash."

Together they disembarked from the truck and Quill and Embry hopped out of the bed following them towards the Bonfire in Question.

The first person to notice her was Angela who happily rose to meet her with a cheerful, "Bella!! Whose this?"

Bella hugged the other girl and gestured to Jacob, "That's Jacob."

She then disentangled herself from Angela and gestured to her, "Jacob this is Angela."

Her two friends shook hands and Jacob announced, "Me and Bella used to make mud pies together, she made me eat a fish eye when I was 6."

Angela snorted and Jacob just looked smug. Rolling her eyes Bella declared, "You guys have quite a group."

Jessica, who had approached them, looked at her like she was stupid, "Not really. None of the Cullens came so it's not that' amazing."

It was Embry who replied with a rather snarky, "The Cullens don't come here so i'm not surprised."

Quill then smacked him and Bella turned to Jacob, her curiosity was burning, "What does that mean?"

She felt a rush of intrigue, after all, her short lived investigation she had come to a stand still with no real leads, if Jacob knew anything about what they were, she might have a better idea on what to be searching for! Bella realized she could be that much closer to getting back what Carlisle had taken.

Jacob sighed and said, "Walk with me..."

So she followed his lead and tucked her arm into his as the wind blew, still chilling her despite the hoodie she'd been loaned. Her friend seemed to mull over his words and Bella listened closely as he they made their way down the beach while Jacob explained, "It's really just a bunch of old people superstitions..."

Bella smirked, she had been looking for myths and this could be the lead she needed, "I love old people superstitions, I live for them."

Her friend laughed and shook his head, "Seriously Bella, why do you want to know?"

Really she didn't want to be 100 % truthful or else he might think she was crazy, besides, just as before something was holding her back, "I kind of have a burning curiosity because one of them may be getting friendly and he may or may not be my type."

The answer was not, but he didn't have to know that.

Jacob's face contorted as he cried out, "YUCK! OK! But you owe me for this.... I mean it's not much but... You know how our tribe is said to be descended of wolves right?"

"Right," Bella nodded and leaned into him. That much she recalled from when they were children and Jacob always wanted to play 'Wolf Pack'.

Satisfied Jacob continued on, "Well It's said our ancestors were one with the wolf and even had the power to take their form. Those Spirit warriors protect us from various malevolent creatures including the Cold Ones.

"Traditionally, the Cold Ones are the Quileutes' primary enemies. But! During my great-grandfather's time as Chief, he and the warriors of our tribe were said to have encountered a Clan of Cold Ones who claimed to be something different!

"Ephraim, my great-grandfather, was so impressed by how much they were able to imitate men that he made a Treaty with them.

"They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did so he deemed that they weren't a danger to the tribe.

"He agreed to let them live as long as they promised to stay off our lands. We also agreed that so long as they kept this Treaty, we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale-faces."

Bella frowned, "So they think the Cullens are what exactly? Descended from that 'Good Clan'?"

Jacob leaned in slyly, "Or the same ones!" he then laughed, obviously not believing his own words, " Anyways it's a hokey legend but the Cullens have the Elders spooked."

She nodded and kept her knowledge that those legends may not be so false to herself. As much as she wanted whatever Carlisle had taken, she wasn't angry with the Cullens and didn't want anything bad to happen to them.

"So... What are the 'Cold Ones'?" Bella did her best to be casual and Jacob seemed to buy into it as he explained,

"Blood Suckers." He said the words as if they were the funniest part of the entire story, "Your people call them Vampires."

Bella inhaled sharply, there was some research to be done later, but just then the pair of them had circled back in order to rejoin the group and she spent the evening listening to stories from the local lore around the fire.

When the light of the flames died down she drove the boys back home and said her goodbyes to Jacob. The next day would be a school day but Bella was filled with a nervous excitement that would not doubt keep her up late.

Upon returning home that night she found Charlie was asleep and since she had filled up on hot dogs and roasted marshmallows so Bella didn't see a need to warm herself a plate of food.

Locking the front door, Bella headed up the stairs before quietly entering her bedroom. The smell of smoke and ash clung to her clothes so she pulled of the borrowed jacket and tossed it into the clothes hamper in order to wash and return back to Jacob at a later date.

Turning on her laptop Bella placed it on her bed and took her list from the place she had tucked it away in her night stand drawer.

Bella would not be able to sleep unless she did this now. As her computer woke up she rushed to the bathroom and took a quick showered in order to rinse the smell of outdoors from her skin.

When she managed to get back to her room, Bella twisted her wet hair up into a towl on top of her head, before she changed into her pajamas. Then the girl slid onto the bed, ready for what was to come.

He heart was beating a mile a minute and the feeling in her chest was pounding like a metronome.

If the Cullens were Vampires, if the list matched the results, then she might be able to figure out why her chest wouldn't stop aching.

Pulling up her search engine she typed in 'Vampires: Speed' then proceeded to type in 'Vampires" before every single item on her list. Her hands felt clammy and the pain in her chest had never been duller.

Every term came up with an explanation rooted in the ancient lore of what some considered the darkest creatures that had skulked across the earth.

Some things even made sense in hindsight, the Cullens picked at their food but never seemed to eat. When she first saw them she recalled thinking of them like Marble Statues and they moved like something other worldly.

Humanity had been abandoned by them long ago. They were something else, as Edward had claimed, they were dangerous.

Knowing that, Bella trudged forwards. She swallowed back her anxious hope while praying for a result as she typed in 'Vampire: Chest Pains' and found nothing that would help her.

Bereft, that's was the only way she could described the feeling which swept over her. The lack of result was frustrating.

Pressing her eyes closed, Bella shut her laptop. Almost everything made sense now but she still had no idea what Dr. Cullen had done to her.

Bella reverted back to her plan that she had formed before her talk with Jacob.

After a few moments she found a book on Quileute legends that seemed promising. When she went to put it on hold, Bella found that it was only available in a locally owned book store in Port Angeles that didn't ship out products, and sighed.

She'd figure it out later, there was no way Charlie would let her go all the way to Port Angeles alone, and if she took Jacob he'd start worrying about her obsession with his Tribe's legends.

That night Bella dreamed she was laying in a meadow and Carlisle was walking towards her in the moonlight.

Somewhere a wolf was howling.


	5. Chapter 5

It was February 7th as well as a bright and sunny day with practically no forecast, and Bella quickly classified the day under her 'Livable' list. After all, a hot day in forks was like a cool day in Phoenix's winter.

In other words it was perfect.

Bella had been wanting to speak to Edward since the Monday after the Bonfire, but he seemed to be avoiding her and skipping Biology to do it. Exactly one week later she was going to find him and not take no for an answer, but when she looked for him he was no where to be found, as a matter of fact she couldn't find any of the Cullens.

Bella wanted to curse, she was getting tired of chasing him around with no results.

It was lunch time when Jessica spotted her while she was searching and told her, in a long suffering voice, "The Cullens don't come to school on sunny days. Dr. Cullen pulls them out for family activities like hiking, camping, and fishing."

Bella added that to the list but it just confirmed her belief even more. Angela on the other hand seemed slightly sad and looked at Bella like she was about to tell her that her dog died. It was a bit painful but Bella waited for her friend to speak, eventually she did, "Bella... Eric asked me to the Dance last night and I said yes...."

Bella looked at Angela and felt guilty at the bit of relief that flooded her, "Angela that's so great!"

The other girl smiled and Jessica was then inserting herself into the conversation, "We can finally go dress shopping in Port Angeles!"

"Bella will you come with us?" Angela invited and Jessica looked as if she rather Bella say no.

Bella was about to declined when she realized it was a golden opportunity to get her book, "Yeah I'm not going to buy a dress but there's a book store I've been wanting to check out."

Angela looked relieved that she wasn't taking it so hard and Jessica's expression would have been more suitable if she'd been beaten at some sort of game.

Bella was actually surprised that Jessica wasn't more aggressive in her dislike, the fact that the other girl had settled into a simmer seemed anticlimactic. Not wanting to be caught off guard she decided, not to ignore Jessica, but to put her on the back burner for the time being.

"Well I had planned on going tomorrow," Jessica informed them brightly having pushed aside her crestfallen demeanor,

"We can all go in my car and have dinner before heading back."

"Perfect!" Angela agreed heartily as she cast a rather eager expression, "I've been waiting on my Mom to make time for the trip but I'm sure it will be fine."

"Isn't that a bit short notice?" Bella countered, she wondered if Charlie would allow a trip of this kind on the fly. He probably knew the Stanleys and the Webbers, but Bella tended not to travel so far.

"Not really," Jessica frowned as if Bella was putting a wrench in her plans, "I mean, we've both been saving for a dress and if we don't go ASAP then all the cute ones will be taken."

"Alright." Bella conceded the point, after all, she wasn't the one going dress shopping, "I'll tell you tomorrow at breakfast if I can go or not."

Both girls nodded, Angela seemed more hopeful than Jessica but Bella really didn't care much.

The rest of the day past and she found herself going over ways to ask her Father for permission to go on the trip. Of course she was only buying a book but she hoped he didn't ask too many questions, perhaps if she framed it as more of a 'girl's night' he'd be quicker to permit it.

For what felt like the hundredth time since she began living with Charlie, Bella found herself preparing fish. This time she was pan searing and then steaming it. There was a pot of brown rice on to boil and fresh vegetables ready to be added to the fish once it was almost done.

To her surprise Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway before the vegetables were finished steaming. He made his way up the walk and she tried to act as casually as she could when he entered the house. Charlie caught sight of her and offered a smile, "Smells good Bells. Whatcha' making?"

"More fish, this time i'm making rice." She replied, "How was work?"

"Alright. There's been a few animal attacks but that's how it is out here." Charlie sighed as he peeled of his officer's coat and hung it on one of the many hooks by the doorway,

"How was school?"

Bella checked the vegetables and found them to be perfect, turning off the stove she gave her full attention to Charlie and tried to word her response perfectly, "Great, actually, Angela and Jessica are going dress shopping in Port Angeles tomorrow and they invited me. I'm not going to prom but they said they'd be cool with me going to one of the book shops."

Charlie was perusing through the fridge as he pulled out a beer and cracked it open, his face was thoughtful, "You're not going to prom? I thought you'd at least go with your friends."

"They all have dates. I don't want to be a fifth wheel." Bella tried not to fidget, telling him they weren't exactly her friends was a big 'no-no' right now when she was trying to convince him to let her go out of town with them,

"I just want to spend the day with the girls I guess."

Taking a swig of beer Charlie looked at his daughter and sighed, "What time are they planing on getting back?"

"Jessica wanted to eat dinner there." She answered slowly, hope began to grow in her heart like the smallest of sprouts, "If you want I can take my truck and be home earlier."

"Nah." The man smiled and shook his head a bit, "Just go have a good time with your friends, I'll go down to Peter's Diner or eat some left overs."

There was a sigh begging to be heaved but Bella refused to let it out, "Thanks, um.. dinner is ready if you want to eat now...."

She trailed off and Charlie said, "I'm gonna go change and then we'll have dinner together OK?"

With a nod from her, he went to the room he kept downstairs and Bella finally let out the sigh she'd been holding. Without thinking her left hand clenched at the empty feeling in her chest and she hoped that this trip would confirm what she already knew.

She prayed that she would get her answers.

All day Tuesday the girls were buzzing about the trip they would be taking and when Bella got home she only had time to put away her school bag and get her purse before Jessica was arriving with Angela in her car.

They promptly had Bella load her self into the backseat before setting off on the hightway. The radio was set onto the local station so there was a bit of variety and Jessica was happy to break down exactly the kind of dress she was going to be searching for.

Angela seemed content to listen and agree whenever she was prompted while Bella really had nothing to say.

She wasn't familiar with the names of dress cuts so it wasn't as if she knew what either of them were talking about. They had the windows down since the sun from the day before had stuck around and the weather was prefect.

The entire situation was odd. She'd never really gone anywhere with someone that was 'Just someone from school' and Jessica was definitely in the category. Angela on the other hand, Bella could see herself going to a movie with her or just hanging out. They had seemed to have a little in common but they could try.

The drive was slow and calm and once they got to the dress shop Bella decided that it was time to split and said,"I'm going to go find that store, lets meet up for dinner."

Angela nodded as Jessica gave her a rather disingenuous smile, "There's an Italian place my family goes every time we come here, I'll text you the address."

Bella agreed before she embarked on her quest for her book.

Finding the shop in question was rather easy. Which was surprising since Bella had never really spent time in the area as a child. She was pleased though as she came upon the hole in the wall shop.

The book store looked just as it did on their website and Bella found herself enthralled by all the books that seemed to be about the area. Many were by indigenous authors from the Washington area which made Bella take a mental note to come back at some point to truly take her time to explore.

But at the moment, she was on a mission. The book she was searching for was still in stock, she had checked that morning and so she had begun carefully combing through the spines and skipping over titles that would normally catch her interest.

Bella kept telling herself she'd have time for that later. There was no reason to spend the day in a bookstore without making off with her intended treasure. Absently she thought about getting a library card.

Finally after what felt like ages, Bella found the book on Quiluete Myths and Legend's she'd been searching for. It was marked as $10.99, which was actually cheaper than the online listing.

Grabbing it she skimmed the table of contents for the myth she'd been searching for.

Her eyes fell on the section entitled, "Cold Killers" which led her to page 49. Bella skimmed the chapter and her eyes landed on the word 'Myths about Cold One's, or the local Quiluete equivalent of Vampires, date back to the mid 1400's tribal lore.'

Shutting the book, Bella quickly went to the check out counter and dished out the money, the man looked at her oddly as he scanned her item but ultimately said nothing, so she thanked him for the book and departed.

By the time she left for the bookstore the sun had started to set and she had gotten a bit turned around. In the dwindling light everything was beginning to look different and a sense of panic began to set into her bones.

In an attempt to to regain her bearings Bella forced herself to take a deep breath before she tried finding street signs. In her rush she slipped on a melted ice patch which had formed on the side walk which caused her to land hard on her knees.

When she stood, Bella found herself not only anxious but extremely wet.

She began brushing off whatever dirt had begun clinging to her jeans from the fall when suddenly she found herself colliding into a rather gruff man who looked at her angrily, then in a moment as he took in her face his his featured morphed into a lecherous grin. The sight of it caused a wave of panic to course through her, Bella's ever present phantom pain in her chest pounded like the heartbeat ofa long distance runner.

Of course she said her 'I'm sorrys' and 'Excuse mes' before turning tail and rushing away, Bella held out a bit of hope that she'd be able to reach book store and call Angela for help. She'd rather be stuck in a store than lost in an unknown city.

It was for not though, and Bella suddenly found herself being tailed by the man she ran into and rushing towards about 3 who were shouting at the fellow behind her as if they all knew one another. Trapped between them as they jeered and gave her sickly smiles, Bella could hardly process what they were saying beyond their lecherous tones.

Her mind raced to think, she turned to the side and found that most of the stores were closed or too far for her to dive into. The book store that had been her original goal was about 4 spaces up the street still. The roads were empty and Bella was struggling doing her best to remember any self defense she had gleaned over the years.

She could feel the tingle of adrenaline begin rushing up her spine and into her legs and fists as the men came within grabbing distance.

Without warning a silver car was racing towards them and swerved into a fishtail causing the men to back away startled. The car came to a screeching halt in front of her. The passenger door swung open and the familiar voice of Edward called out to her,

"Get in the car!"

Swiftly deciding that getting in a car with her 'kind of friend' Edward was infinitely better than being at the mercy of strange men, Bella ducked into the car and closed the door. Edward then gunned the engine and took off with the tire squealing.

Despite the seemingly desperate situation she had just been in, there was an eerie sense of calm that had settled over her the moment she had entered the car...

That's why she jumped when a quiet and unfamiliar voice came from the back seat,

"I'm Jasper. Edward's brother."

Turning to face the source she examined him and noted that his face seemed pinched in a grimace but her heart was still steady, "Bella."

Edward interrupted their introduction by demanding, "Jasper help me out."

Bella looked to the driver and noted he was practically shaking and his face was scrunched in anger. She felt a small bit of confusion before it was drowned out again by the unnatural calm, Edward heaved a sigh and seemed to enter a serene state.

Suddenly Bella found herself full of questions, "How did you guys find me?"

Edward seemed to purse his lips but Jasper answered in a tense voice, "I was shopping for Alice. We saw a commotion and checked it out."

She frowned, that would normally seem like a sound explanation but, "Why are you in the back seat then?"

Edward finally spoke again, "He climbed back there when we saw you were being harassed."

Really, anyone else she would have scolded for doing something so reckless, but Bella was eternally grateful to them for saving her and was still nursing the whole 'immortal and super powerful vampire' theory. The two of them were offering up decent excuses but there was something she was still missing.

"Well thank you. A lot." She leaned back into the seat and heaved a sigh, the eerie calm she'd been feeling slowly retreated and Bella felt a normal sense of relief,

"I mean God that was..."

"Almost a disaster. You have no idea how hard it was to just drive a way and not-" Edward cut himself off and Jasper just seemed content to nod. They drove in silence for a bit before Bella finally said,

"I have to meet Jessica and Angela for dinner at some restaurant. I'm not really hungry but if you drop me off with them..."

Bella had addressed Edward and expected him to answer, but no, Jasper did, "That's a fine idea."

So she found herself looking through her phone for the address Jessica had sent her before repeating it to Edward while he drove rather tensely through the darkened streets of the port city.

When they reached their destination Bella wanted to groan. Having calmed down from the rather hectic event of almost being attacked, she remembered that Jessica might have a cow over the fact she was with Edward. Absently she hoped that Jasper's presence would quell any of the more invasive questions but didn't put too much stock in that hope. Now that the adrenaline rush was fading, she really just wanted to go to bed and sleep for at least 10 years.

Jessica and Angela were outside the restaurant, so when Bella exited the car with Edward, the former looked like she'd swallowed a lemon.

"Bella... with Edward!" Jessica chimed, trying to school her own features into something that wasn't bitter and failed miserably. Bella did her best to return the expression with a smile.

Angela looked like she was going to fall over with how surprised she was at the rather odd turn of events but was managing to stay as collected as possible,

"We've already eaten. I'm so glad your OK though, I was worried you'd gotten lost."

Edward smirked, "She did but me and Jasper got her back on track."

He then gestured to his brother who was still in the back seat looking like he'd rather be any where else in the world.

"Well maybe we should leave you to it then?" Angela smirked and if she was any closer, Bella had a feeling that the other girl would be winking and nudging her aggressively. If she was actually interested in Edward, Angela would have been a godsend but at the moment Bella found the other girl less than helpful.

Bella turned her focus to Edward but he just looked at her in anticipation of her decision. Another choice she supposed. While a drive home with Edward and his brother would be awkward, the thought of driving home with Jessica was looking less and less appealing.

"If you don't mind I'd rather just ride home with Edward," Bella finally decided, a drive home with him would allow her to test her theory and maybe get her theories confirmed.

Jessica frowned and Edward smiled brilliantly, "No problem. We should really feed you though."

As if he's heard the entire conversation, without prompt, Jasper then exited Edward's car and made his way over to them. Angela gave Bella a quick hug and whispered, "Good luck."

Bella felt her chest ache but let Angela think whatever she wanted. The two other girls left chatting to themselves and Angela let out a small giggle before they climbed into Jessica's car and drove away.

Edward offered his arm and Bella just rolled her eyes before taking it, thus allowing him to escort her into the restaurant with Jasper tailing them like some sort of body guard.

They were escorted to a table and Bella ordered water along with a simple white potato soup. Mostly they were silent and the entire time Bella couldn't stop thinking of the astronomical chances that the two Cullens were the ones to save her and finally after arguing with herself she pressed,

"OK, now that it's all over, how did you really know that I was in danger?"

Jasper, who looked completely uncomfortable and ready to bolt at the slightest noise turned his attention towards her. His face expression was completely colored with surprise, while Edward sighed and replied in a low whisper that only she could hear,

"What if I told you that Alice, my sister, could see the future and she told us to go shopping.

"Then when we were shopping she called us and told us that you were in trouble and where we could find you?"

Bella felt like she'd been smacked over the head with a two by four then suddenly the unnatural calm from before settled over her again. The entire group grew deathly silent as the waitress approached in order to place Bella's soup on the table.

When the server left she found her voice and kept it low,

"If you were anyone else I'd tell you that you sounded like a nut case, but since I'm pretty sure you're some sort of creature from a fantasy novel, then sure why not. Alice can tell the future and you're doing some weird Jedi mind tricks to keep me calm"

Jasper made a choking noise, Edward smirked, "That's not me that's Jasper."

Suddenly she felt even more exhausted than before, turning to Jasper she requested, "Right, of course. Please stop."

The unnatural calm was suddenly cut off and she wanted to cry, how was this her life?

"Any more super powers I should know about? I mean, now that you're finally answering my questions?"

The two Cullen boys shared a look and Edward sighed as if he was the one who had been thrust into an insane new reality, "I can read minds."

Bella choked on her food, her surprise had her dropping her spoon, "You what?!"

"Please calm down." Jasper frowned. Edward shook his head,

"I can't read yours. Your like, a dead zone, but i can read pretty much everyone else."

Bella puffed out her cheeks as she blew out air and tried to process everything that she was learning, "Why not? Is my mind like broken or something?"

Jasper smirked and Edward huffed out a small laugh, "I hear voices and you think something is wrong with you?"

Bella shook her head, her day was getting crazier and crazier, "So any reason why you're suddenly forthcoming?"

Edward frowned it seemed it was Jasper's turn again, "Alice said you figured things out on your own. You made certain choices and now there's really no going back at this point. Her future vision only works in regards to the choices people make, you change your mind, the future changes.

"She saw something about you before we even met you at school back in Forks but it wasn't actually solid until just today."

There was a lump in her throat and she tried to swallow it back but her chest was aching again. She made sure to keep her voice low, "It's because I've figured out what you are."

Jasper's eyes widened in surprise and Edward's face became withdrawn.

They were all silent until she'd finished her soup. As the left the restaurant Edward escorted her and Jasper tailed them once again. When they reached the car, Jasper opened the door and climbed into the back seat once again and Bella was beginning to feel like they were some sort of entourage but shook the notion away as she climbed into the passenger seat.

The drive back was tense.

But after a few miles of uncomfortable silence Edward finally decided to speak, "You said you figured us out? Then tell me, what are we?"

His voice was almost nonchalant but he was gripping the steering wheel and Bella could see Jasper shifting in his seat as if he was uncomfortable with the tense atmosphere that was only getting worse.

"I spoke to a friend of mine from the Quileute reservation and he told me a few stories... from there I kind of just put it all together..."

Edward frowned in disbelief, "And that convinced you? You hear a story and suddenly you're convinced."

There was a soft chiding, "Edward." from the back seat as if Jasper was trying to prevent his brother from overstepping some sort of boundary that Bella wasn't aware of.

"No. I did more research when I got home. I slept on it and I got book on the subject when I got lost and you two saved me." Bell frowned and pulled the book she'd been toting in her purse out and shook it at him,

"I'm not an idiot you know."

"You're in a car with two vampires." Jasper chuckled from his place behind her as if that in fact proved she was indeed an idiot. She had to concede that he was kind of right in a way.

"I don't care." Bella turned back to face him though, because she wasn't going to let that stop her, "You both saved my life, besides..."

She trailed off realizing it wasn't really a good idea to finish that sentence with 'your Dad took something from me and I want it back' but instead went with,

"I'm not scared of you, if that makes me dumb then fine. But I'm not going to judge you guys for what you are. The Quileute legends said they made a treaty with you because you were different from the other Vampires, that you weren't dangerous."

Jasper nodded, his surprise was rather clear as he did, "That's fair i guess."

Edward took it upon himself then to explain what that meant, "We don't drink the blood of humans. That's what those legend's mean.

"We go hunting and drink the blood of animal, it's why our eyes are yellow. Others of our kind have red eyes which are hard to miss. My family, we do our best to live a better, more peaceful way."

Bella couldn't really understand how difficult it might be to live like that, but she appreciated that her life wasn't immediately at risk.

"My choices... Where did Alice see them lead?"

Jasper stayed quiet but Edward seemed to clench his fists again, "You can still choose something else Bella. Our family is dangerous, as much as we try to do better we're still at risk of being to weak.

"For instance, you're blood is the best thing I've smelled in almost 100 years. It calls too me and while I've done my best to control it resistance is difficult. Jasper has only joined our coven recently and wouldn't have come one this little jaunt if Alice hadn't assured him we wouldn't hurt you.

"It's a constant battle we have to fight."

"How does Carlisle do it?" She hadn't meant to ask, but the pressure in her chest had been building and that was the one question on her mind since he had begun speaking about desiring her blood, "He's at the hospital all day, isn't it hard for him?"

Jasper chuckled and Edward looked as if he'd been sucker punched, "Carlisle is different, he's practically immune to blood, he's also almost 400 years old and has decades of practice accompanied by the self control of a saint."

That made the pain in her chest feel a bit warm then settle back into it's familiar dull throb.

There was a piece of her that wanted to ask why he was never surprised that she asked questions about his dad. Bella was even curious about the fact that neither Jasper nor Edward had thought her question weird.

After all, she didn't ask about anyone else in the family and had singled out the good Doctor, once again, by name. She did her best not to blush at her own slip up. Opening her mouth to ask once again about the pain in her chest she stopped, suddenly feeling like she had with Jacob. Like if she asked she'd be betraying some sort of secret.

The Cullen Brothers dropped her off with little trouble and the rest of the night she stared at the ceiling while her mind focused on that dull, now constant, ache in her chest.

Mor than ever, she was closer to finding out what had been taken. Edward and Jasper had been incredibly forthcoming which made Bella wondered why she couldn't just asked them then and there when they were answering all of her other questions.

That thought caused her chest to feel a sharp pain again.

Bella wanted to curse, she wanted to know why she had to feel this way but so far her research had yielded no results. Silently she decided to ask Edward the following day at school and hope he'd be as willing to answer her question as he had been that evening and it wasn't some sort of once day only courtesy.

She was boring and dull, preferring books to friends and while she'd recently begun to reach out a bit more to Jacob, Bella knew that she was still one of the most average people in the world. There were at least a million girls exactly like her across the country who were just introverted and forced to grow up a bit quickly.

So why, out of all the girls in all the world, was Bella the one who's chest ached like a vital portion of her soul had been yanked out that day at the hospital? Dr. Cullen had done it, she knew. What would a Vampire who only fed on animals want with a human girl who was average as sin?

There was no telling.

Bella could only continue to stare at her ceiling fan as it rotated in it's ever endless cycles. It wouldn't be able to give her the answers she was seeking but the only people who could seemed keen on not sharing. Frustration was building to a crescendo as she thought about impossible wall between her and what had to be peace.

Tired of staring at her ceiling Bella turned onto her side and caught sight of her tiny book shelf.

Sleep didn't feel like it was going to come, so she reached out an leaned towards her shelf. It was easy to grab hold of her well loved and battered copy of Jane Eyre form where she lay. Once it was in her hand, Bella sat up and turned on the small book light which she kept on her night stand.

Taking a breath she peeled open the pages and smiled at the little drink stains that completely destroyed the corners of the novel.

Slowly she paged her way through her book and began reading the passages which she'd highlighted. There were plenty after all, as Jane Eyre was one of her most well loved novels. Bella took the time to remember what she was thinking and feeling when particular passages had stuck out to her.

Several of her books were so well marked and trashed. Those were the 'reading' copes set aside for the exact purpose that she was utilizing Jane Eyre for now. Letting herself relax into the familiarity of the tome, allowing the worries of the day and the Cullens just drift away, Bella finally felt herself growing sleepy.

When she yawned, the girl closed her book and just tucked it up by her pillow before laying herself down and letting the sweet hand of sleep take her.


	6. Chapter 6

When she got to school on Wednesday, Edward instantly fell into stride with her as Bella exited her truck and together they walked to the main building. Bella had a niggling curiosity about his decision to join her that was finally satisfied when he announced, "Carlisle, wants to have a talk with you after school"

Her chest constricted and Bella was surprised that she actually found her self wanting to see the Doctor. Suddenly she felt like a fool because this was obviously the perfect chance to ask him what the hell he did to her. Again she felt her chest throb in pain as it finally settled in her mind that she was going to see Carlisle again, because she would go to him and the surety she felt kind of frightened her.

"What in the world does he want?" her voice sounded lost, because Bella had thought she would have to go pounding down his door to ask what was going on since that day in the Emergency Room. Now Edward was saying that Dr. Cullen was asking for her. What could he possible want from her now? What more could he take?

Edward looked like he wanted to laugh but he did his best to sound soothing, "Relax Bella, he just wants to talk to you about everything you know...

"He's probably just concerned about the family, or something."

Bella found herself even more skeptical, "Or Something?"

"Or Something," Her companion repeated actually becoming amused.

The entire day Bella tried to figure out how to ask Carlisle about the constant pain of absence in her chest she felt. It was an opportunity she'd been waiting what felt like ages for, but in reality it had only been three weeks.

There's was so much curiosity running through her and her chest felt like it was fixing to burst. Answers to her sudden condition were merely hours away and Bella wished they were closer.

When the last bell of the day rang, Bella rushed to the locker rooms and changed as quickly as humanly possible. Jessica was casting her odd glances but Bella had no time for the other girl.

Edward was outside the Gymnasium and greeted her with a toothy smile, "Just follow my car to the house, we probably won't keep you for long."

Bella realized it was probably the dumbest idea in the world to be going into a house full of Vampires but her book had offered no answers to the mysterious condition which plagued her and this was the only way to know what was truly happening to her.

They walked in tandem into the parking lot, it was as if her limbs were being strung along toward the final goal.

Bella climbed into The Beast, and took a breath as she started it. Then, she proceeded to wait for Edward to move out of his parking space, before she followed him from the school's parking lot.

To her surprise, Bella found Alice trailing behind her in a yellow Porsche with Jasper in the passenger seat. For a moment She figured they would pass her and just meet them at the Cullen home, after all, she was going a bit below the speed limit due to the age of her vehicle.

But no, Alice and Jasper maintained a steady pace behind her.

After driving for a bit out of town she found herself being guided by Edward onto an old side road that turned out to be the Cullen's drive way which, after a bit of winding, led to a beautifully modern house that was about 3 stories practically made entirely of glass, the only exception was the beautiful wooden-steel frame.

Parking her truck, she cut the engine as she took in the beautiful home with a modicum of awe. Silently Bella exited and found Edward offering his arm to her as he did the night before, she took it.

Alice and Jasper came up behind her as if to flank her rear and the three of them escorted Bella up the front steps of their home and into their wide opened living room where Dr. Carlisle Cullen stood with a gentle smile on his face.

She was struck with how handsome he was anew, her memory of his features had paled compared to the reality of them before her. He wore a pair of grey slacks, accompanied by Oxfard whose sleeves were folded up to his elbows. Bella took a breath as she took him in and found the ache in her chest lessening.

Dr. Cullen gazed only at Bella and she suddenly felt as if these kids were presenting her to him like a sacrifice. Almost instantly she once more experieneced that unnatural calm that she now knew originated from Jasper.

The first thing out her mouth was, "Where are Rosalie and Emmett?"

Edward answered her, "Rosalie has some things she working through. You'll meet her soon enough."

She accepted the answer and suddenly Carlisle was offering his left hand to her in expectation. Bella slowly unwound herself from Edward in order to take the man's hand. Carlisle then grasped it, before he looped it into his right arm, just as she'd been with Edward moments before.

The dull pain that had made it's home in her chest was now gone and was replaced with a cavern that was searing hot and oozing lava in the most pleasant way imaginable.

"It's good to see you again Isabella," Carlisle smiled softly,the corners of his eyes crinkled and Bella couldn't help but smiled back as the warmth in her chest grew.

"I feel like I have a million questions," She confessed, Carlisle patted her hand, the one that was tucked inside the crook of his elbow.

"In time I hope to answer all of them," He replied and led her upstairs towards an oaken door, "This is my office, we can talk in here or we could go elsewhere."

Bella stared at the door and swallowed down her nerves, "This should be fine."

Carlisle opened the door to his office revealing what amounted to a personal library, her eyes widened as they took in the amount of books he had collected.The furniture in the room seemed antic but well maintained and crafted of oak. An aroma of cloves and old paper filled Bella's senses as she took in the sheer amount of books the earthen decorated study housed.

Letting out a gasp she couldn't help but ogle his vast collection, "This is amazing! Are these organized by author and genre?"

Carlisle let Bella slide out of his grasp as she entered the room and began perusing his shelves.

"You have the 1866 Christmas edition of 'All The Year Round'?!" she practically squealed as she slid past several collections of works, "That has 'The Mugby Junction'!"

Turning to her host, Bella felt her chest grow even warmer, Carlisle was looking at her with a shine in his eye and a quirk to his lip that she'd never seen on another man. It made her stomach clench and she could feel her knees grow tense.

His voice was slick and airy as his summer like beauty when he said, "You can barrow it if you wish, in fact, most of my collection is opened to you."

Bella had to swallow heavily at the sudden atmosphere, "I couldn't..."

"It's nice to have someone who appreciates literature. My collection goes all the way back to the mid 1600's" He seemed relaxed but his eyes were completely focused on the girl perusing his collection, "Tell me Isabella, what is you're favorite piece from 'The Mugby Junction'?."

Bella tried to look back to the magazine but couldn't, "Easily 'The Signal Man'."

Carlisle nodded emphatically, as if he truly agreed with her assesment, "Dickens is usually an excellent read."

Pressing her lips together she did her best to work up the courage to ask him what had been on her mind since that day in the E.R.,

"You didn't bring me here to talk to me about literature though did you?"

His smile fell but only slightly, "No, forgive me, we seem to have gotten distracted by our mutual interest."

Kicking herself for gushing over the collection she finally spit it out, "What did you take from me? My chest, it hurts."

Carlisle drew closer, worry clouding his features, he seemed almost as if he wished to hold her as his hands reached out but did not make contact with any part of her, "Does it hurt now?"

Bella shook her head, the warmth from before returned, "Right now I feel so warm, like a small sun has taken over where my heart should be."

Inching away, he settled himself into one of the two chairs placed in the room. Bella took the second since it was conveniently facing him, "What did you take?"

She watched him carefully and his brows scrunched together in thought, perhaps trying to find the proper words to explain whatever Vampire magic he'd cast.

"My species is rather peculiar, " He began, and she listened, "We are a race that's motivating drive is survival."

Bella leaned forward, in anticipation. The fact that her search for answers might finally come to an end was kicking up a storm of nerves and anxiety but she squashed it down to listen as carefully as she could to his words.

Carlisle continued, his tone deliberate as well as meticulous, "When the situation is right Vampires will sometimes bond themselves to each other. It's a survival instinct independent of our will.

"Sometimes the phenomenon will occur between a Vampire and a Human."

A wave of understanding washed over her. That's what this was, the pain in her chest that was tugging at her was some sort of bond thing.

"So you bonded to me?" It came out as a quiet question, Bella felt her nerves grow unsteady.

"A bond must be two ways," Carlisle replied gently, "The Mated pair must be compatible. That tug in your chest is mirrored in my own, it tells me that you are everything I need in a Mate and I am what you need."

"You said it was independent of your will," Bella stated and her mind was running in circles trying to figure out what this meant for her, "How can you know why it happened?"

"Yes, it is independent from my will but there are still several reasons bonds form," He agreed with a nod seeming happy that she was understanding, "The Vampire bonding instinct is linked to our survival instinct.

"In order to survive I need a Mate who can help me care for and guide my Coven. Someone who can protect my children because we have grown too large in number and I can no longer do it on my own."

"I don't know why I bonded to you," She confessed, he knew exactly what he wanted and now Bella was beginning to feel guilt gnawing at her stomach, "I'm trying to think but right now I'm drawing a blank. Do have any idea why?"

"There are a few reasons bonds happen. When a lone Vampire feels unsafe on their own, they will bond so they can increase their chance of survival.

"Sometimes a Vampire is perfectly safe but their loneliness is a survival risk so a bond is formed to keep them safe.

"I knew of one Girl who bonded because she surrounded by incompatible and unbound Males and while she cared for them, she lacked security.

At the end of the day, only you can answer why it happened." Carlisle stood and then walked over to one of the book shelves, his eyes scanned it before he turned to face her again, "I'm not asking you to accept me this instant, I am only asking that you actually consider the option."

Bella thought for a moment and stared at her hands that were cradled in her lap, finally she looked up to meet his eyes, "What would happen if I said no?"

"I would eventually come to terms with rejection," Carlisle smiled sadly, as if Bella would be an actual loss to someone like him, "The bond would dissolve and you would be as you were before we met."

"And if I said yes?" Bella lifted her gaze to meet his golden eyes that now shone with a twinge of something that almost looked like hope.

"You would be invited to family outings, spend days with my children and get to know them," Carlisle smiled lightly, his gaze was far off as if he was imagining it,

"We'd gradually get to know one another, I'd court you slowly, there would be no rush. In the end, if you would have me, I'd be yours forever."

Bella did her best to breath steadily as he spoke, to spend forever with him? Would she want to? She supposed that was why they would spend time together, to find the answers to those questions.

But he was a father and a Vampire. If she said yes she'd be entering an entirely new world and be gaining around 5 children who were probably older than her by centuries if the Quiluete book on 'Cold Ones' was to be believed.

Edward had said Carlisle himself was almost 400, but here he was standing before Bella and telling her he'd willingly spend forever with her if she'd have him. It was insane but the hole that was in her chest that had ached so keenly, was now a steady and warm thrum that stretched throughout her veins.

Suddenly Bella realized that he must feel that warmth too.

Without warning Carlisle began backtracking, "Of course, I would hold no grudge if you said 'no'.

"This is but a crossroad in your life and nothing more. You can choose to take this road or not. But remember if you choose 'no' then it's over, the bond will not reform."

"Could I say 'yes' and change my mind?" Bella looked at him, she stood then too, while her head only reached the bottom of his chest, her eyes met his in demand of the answer.

"Our meeting and this conversation is like the first link of a chain, a bloom of what could be. If you choose to explore this Bond, then this bloom will only get bigger, the chain will only grow stronger. Our Bond will only grow until it is fathomless, until not even death can reverse it," Carlisle replied fiercely.

He was looking at her with such longing it took her breath away, his voice was a warning now,"Do you understand? You can say 'yes' and leave at any moment you want but the longer we are together the more difficult it will be to disentangle us until it's almost impossible."

Bella considered everything he was saying, and frowned, "What about you? Don't you have a say in this?"

Carlisle's face melted, the longing was still there but his eyes were no longer passionate, but tender, "I'm 362 years old Isabella, the pain in my heart will fade if you decide that you do not want me. But you ,however, are only 17 with the rest of your very human life stretching before you.

"It must be you who makes the choice."

It was such a kind thing, something no one had ever given her before, a real choice in her fate. Renee didn't love Charlie so she took little Bella away. Renee loved Phil, so she had no more time for poor Bella, she had no choice but to leave hoping for Charlie to need her.

But as much as he loved her ,their time together would be short and their lives would never meld, and on his days off Charlie did his own thing. Even when he knew Bella was home and lonely.

This man, who had apparently waited almost 400 years for this moment was giving her a choice. It almost wanted to make her accept in that very moment but she stopped herself before she behaved rashly,

"How long will you give me?"

Carlisle smiled again, a sweet expression that made Bella's heart swell, "You have as long as you need. There are many repercussions you will have to consider if we should pursue this, I don't want you to rush into it."

Standing he grabbed the copy of 'All The year Round' she had been perusing then took a sticky pad, wrote something on it before peeling the single note off, then gently with only the tips of his fingers he pressed the note to the magazine, and handed it to her. If it hadn't been in a plastic cover Bella would have protested but she took the proffered reading material and Carlisle continued,

"If you ever need anything,or you're ready to talk, feel free to call me, that note has my personal number."

Bella looked at the number and then to the man before her, "When should I return this?"

"Just give it to Edward or Alice if you finish it before you've made a decision," was his simple reply.

That, to Bella, was fair enough.

It was strange, as he very gingerly walked with her out of the office and led Bella to the door. She offered him and the Cullens who were still in the living room a goodbye before heading to her truck.

Heaving a great breath, and casting one or two glances back to Carlisle who watched very patiently as Bella climbed into The Beast and started it. He gave a small wave as she pulled away from the house and continued to watch her depart as Bella drove back down the forest drive until she could no longer see him in her mirror.

During her drive back alone, Bella's mind kept going back to Carlisle Cullen standing in his study surrounded by books and oak while sending her a look that made her feel more alive than she had in her entire life.

She would have to really do some soul searching.

* * *

  
According to Charlie, Bella should have a break from cooking one night a week, and he'd decided on Wednesday. So instead of being able to cocoon herself up in her thoughts, Bella not only needed to make a call to her mom, but go to Peter's Diner with her father.

Renee was pleasant as always as she chimed in her airy tones, "I feel like my head is spinning with all the houses we've been going through.

"Can I just live out of a car?"

"No," Bella laughed softly making her best attempt to pay full attention to her mother, "You're an adult so that means you need at least an apartment."

"Never go house shopping Bella," Renee teased lightly, "It's a nightmare. I wish I could just hodgpoge some of them together to get the perfect fit."

"I mean, you could always buy a lot and wait a whole year to build," the reply was facetious as Bella knew her mother had no patience for that kind of thing whatsoever.

"Enough about my struggles!" the woman bounced back quickly, "Tell me how your liking Forks."

"It's cold, wet, and always cloudy," Bella replied and normally she would have said it was miserable, but she wasn't quite sure yet,

"I'll live I guess."

Renee snorted at the tone she'd taken, "Well Florida is hot, sunny, and absolutely gorgeous!"

"Save for the alligators," Bella remarked a bit jokingly and her mother laughed again. Their conversation continued until it was time to hop in her truck and meet Charlie for dinner.

Bella was content to sit in silence with her father as they were given a table at Peter's Diner. The past few times, Bella had gotten a burger or whatever looked appetizing, that Wednesday was no different as she asked for a garden burger. Charlie of course ordered his regular steak and fries.

They made small talk here or there but the father daughter pair were interrupted by one of the other patrons. A man who was tall and lanky, his clothing was outdoorsy while still looking cozy.

"Hey Charlie," them man greeted then gave Bella a nod, "Few of the guys were wondering if you've caught that animal."

Suddenly Bella realized that Charlie had mention an attack before, not more than a few days before. As for Charlie he seemed a bit tense as he sighed,

"Y'know, I can only say that we're still working with the Rangers but so far we haven't found anything. Sorry Waylon."

The man, Waylon apparently, nodded respectfully, "Yeah I figured, it could be long gone by now but it's got some of us spooked for the season y'know."

"Yeah," Charlie sighed but said no more as their food came and Waylon went back to his own meal.

"So that kind of things normal around her?" Bella whispered, she'd been so caught up in her own world she'd let such a thing as this slip her mind. Charlie shrugged as if to say 'what can you do'. He'd of course seen the people attacked and could only say so much as an officer so Bella gave him a tight smile,

"You'll get em."

"I hope," He replied softly and they ate their food in relative silence from there.

* * *

  
In the morning Bella found herself reluctantly getting herself ready. It was day one and she had most of her answers. For some reason, now that she knew what was happening, she felt more untroubled with the dull ache in her chest.

It was uncomfortable, but as Carlisle had said, it was something she could get used to and ignore as long as it never got worse, it could even fade and be as if it was never there if she wanted. She expected the Cullens would probably keep their distance. That was fine, Bella needed to make a new list of things. Things she needed to consider.

Coming down stairs, she grabbed her keys, went out the front door, and was startled to find Edward in front of her house leaning against his silver Volvo all while wearing a welcoming smile.

With a frown she approached her sorta-friend and maybe potential step-son? She wanted to groan at the mental image of 17 year old her being the mother of a 100 year old Vampire, but she supposed that's what Dr. Cullen had meant when he said she needed to consider all repercussions if she was to choose to accept the Bond they shared.

"Shouldn't you be like staying away from to so I have time to think, or whatever." She did her best to sound nonchalant but she was already worried that maybe this wasn't going to be her choice after all and the Cullen kids were going to bully her out of their life.

"Yeah actually, Carlisle may have implied that we should stay away from you for a while but I wanted to talk to you one last time before I did that." Edward explained, "I'll drive you to school and back and then I'm out of your life till you ask for me back."

Bella actually frowned then she fiddled with the keys to her truck as she sized up her companion, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just want to say my piece," was his answer, "Not as a kid, you know, from school but as Carlisle's son and a member of his Coven."

It was tempting, she wanted to know what the rest of the Cullens felt about the development, after knowing what was actually happening to her, she felt Rosalie and Emmett's absence the day before keenly.

Did the kids dislike her? Edward obviously didn't but Jasper had been aloof and Alice had seemed to be content to follow suite. But their desires mattered too. After all, when Renee married Phil it had consequences for their entire family. They were much smaller in number than the Cullens so if she pursued this thing with Carlisle, how would it effect his children?

Carlisle had said their Bond was formed on his side to protect the Coven, and while he seemed rather content with the development, that didn't mean his children were.

Understanding the request she nodded, "Aright then I'll bite. I'm actually glad someone is going to at least try to get me a bit more informed."

Edward opened the passenger door for her and Bella climbed in. When her companion slid into the drivers seat he started the car,

"Carlisle doesn't want your judgement to be affected by any exterior sources, he means well but..."

"You're right," Bella confirmed for him, "I'd hate to choose anything and have all of you try to run me out of town."

That caused the boy to laugh as he pulled out of his parking spot and began the drive to school.

There is a bit of silence as she waited for Edward to speak, what he was thinking she didn't know. Perhaps he was trying to find the perfect words? Maybe he was just trying to find the best place to begin. Eventually he did,

"When I was 17... This is a bit back, in 1918 to be exact. My Mother and Father died of Spanish Influenza, I was just as sick as them but... My mom begged him to save me so he did the only thing he could and changed me.

"After that he changed Esme. She lives up in Alaska with our cousins The Denali. You should ask him about it if you decide to... you know..."

Bella nodded and simply did her best to keep listening.

"For a very long time, neither of us put much stock in the whole 'Bonding' thing, but when Esme left, it was because she found someone. So when Carlisle changed Rosalie... Our opinions on Bonds were already changing. Rosalie was close to my age, so at first I thought he might have hoped for us to take a liking to each other.. But it quickly became apparent that Carlisle has simply always wanted a family... She ended up becoming my sister. 

"Rosalie found Emmett being attacked by a bear, and carried him to Carlisle in order to save him.

"Rosalie and Emmett have been together ever since. The moment she found him they were bundled up in each other and it made me and Carlisle start really believing.

"Alice and Jasper found us later, they'd both already been Vampires and had grown a heavy conscience after killing so many people.

"Well, Alice saw us in a vision and Jasper would follow her anywhere so the two of them joined us for a new and better life. "

With great consideration Bella asked, "Can you only change if you're dying?"

Edward shook his head, "That's just Carlisle. He's the kind to give second chances, he'd prefer not to cut a human life short."

It was nice to know just a bit more about him and she sat on the information about each member of the family for a while and realized Edward hadn't shared Carlisle's story with her.

"How did Carlisle change?"

Edward let out some air in a steady stream, "That's for him to tell. Only Emmett gave me permission to share the details of his change."

Bella pondered the information but failed to find a link between Edward 'saying his piece' about the choice that was in front of her and the information he was giving her,

"So what are you trying to say with all of this?"

"I'm saying that Carlisle has built a family because he feels lonely and has tried to fill that void. It's worked for him up till now and, well to be blunt, I don't want you playing with him. If you say yes I want you to mean it." Edward declared.

Was Edward trying to give her 'The Shovel Talk' over his Dad? It made Bella's heart warm, after all it just showed that Carlisle was someone that Edward did indeed care about. Bella tried to put herself in his shoes but couldn't. If Charlie started dating she would never feel it was her place to scout them out.

This was something else that set the Cullens apart she supposed. If Edward was 17 in 1918 that meant he and Carlisle had been together for 87 years, of course they were close, the whole family was probably knit tightly together by time and experience.

"When I choose, I'll be 100% sure. This isn't something I'm going to take lightly, but I'm glad Carlisle has someone looking out for him," she smiled as they finally pulled into the school parking lot.

Edward parked then looked at her with amusement, "Well I can promise you I won't be the last Cullen to give you a talking to."

Her stomach fell heavy at his words but she really couldn't bring herself to be afraid. Plus, she was already getting a glimpse into the family she could potentially be apart of, they were obviously protective of each other and it was sweet if she was being honest with herself.

Edward cut the ignition and climbed out of the car, quickly before she could do it herself, he jogged around the Volvo in order to open the door for her.

Bella tried to be grateful and just began getting out, standing too fast she smacked her head on the door frame and spit out a sharp, "GAH!"

Her companion suddenly drew closer in concern but she waved him off, "It's fine. I just stood too fast."

He didn't seem convinced but Bella only rubbed her head as she gathered her things, Edward closed the door when she had completely vacated the area.

They began walking and Edward kept casting her forehead worried glances so Bella valiantly tried to start another conversation before he attempted to take her to the nurse,

"So why do you open the door for me? I mean is that just you being a gentleman or is there something else?"

Edward smiled proudly at her, "You're quick. It's mostly just me being a gentleman, but you will most likely find Alice, or even Jasper, doing the same in the future if you choose to join us."

"Why's that then?" Bella pondered aloud, it seemed a bit strange for them to be especially courteous towards her.

"You'll be Carlisle's Mate then..." He gave her a look that implied he thought Bella could put it together from there and she almost had a heart attack.

Was he really implying she'd be above them? It was one thing to hear Carlisle say she'd help him guide and protect his family, it was another to be outright treated as if she was someone to be respected.

Edward paused and Bella had to put that startling revelation on hold when he suddenly said, "Angela and Jessica are going to be waiting for you at the entrance of the school Jessica is going to bombard you with a slew of Questions, she's going to ask you if we're dating."

Bella froze, that was not something she wanted at all, "What should I do?"

Edward looked at her and smirked, "What do you want to do Miss Swan?"

Considering her options were get harassed now or later she was going to go for now,

"Guess it's time to be as nonchalant as possible and dispel any disturbing rumors of me dating below my status."

It was a dumb joke but Edward laughed at it so she was going to count it as a win. They continued on into the school together and she caught Jessica's eye. Edward bid her goodbye as she went over to where Angela was standing with Jessica, both girls looked like they were about to explode for very different reasons. Angela seemed thrilled and Jessica looked like she was going to put someone in the hospital.

Before she could even properly greet them Jessica pounced, "So are you and Edward like dating now?! Because honestly he could do better but whatever I guess."

Angela was practically vibrating in excitement, "How'd it happen?! You have to tell us!"

Trying to breath, Bella could feel the pain in her chest beginning to agitate, "We're not dating, we're just friends and really that's all both of us want."

Jessica frowned, "I don't believe you Bella Swan! No guy who drives a girl to school and practically escorts her isn't interested."

Angela looked almost disappointed.

Thinking of their conversation and Carlisle, her newly blossomed attachment to him, and his relation to Edward made Bella want to choke out a laugh, but she managed not to.

"He's just being nice." Bella tried to assure them but she knew it wouldn't be enough. The way Jessica stomped away was practically a promise that things would be eternally be animosity between her them no matter what Bella did. Angela on the other hand watched Jessica leave and asked,

"Are you really not dating him or are you just saying that so Jessica doesn't get angry?"

"I'm really not dating him," Bella assured her as calmly as she could manage, "He's nice but he'd not exactly my type."

No, Edward wasn't Bella's type.

Because her type consisted of someone bookish who loved the history as well as the stories that books contained. She knew one man who was her type, and apparently she was his too.

And wasn't that something?


	7. Chapter 7

For the first time ever she managed to get to Biology before Edward and suddenly she was struck by the fact that she looked forward to seeing him, not as a gateway to Carlisle as Bella had previously rather rudely viewed him, but as someone to commiserate with.

All day she'd been drawing as much attention as she had when first arriving to Forks and being the 'New Girl'. It was ridiculous. Everywhere people were gossiping about how she'd showed up at school with Edward Cullen and it was making not only her heart ache but her anger flare.

Didn't they have anything better to do than gossip about two people carpooling?! To them Edward driving to school with someone was practically a declaration of love and she knew it was because he was not only the one unpaired kid from Cullen family, but he hadn't given anyone the time of day until he'd met her.

Of course they all thought the two of them were dating, they had an outsiders point of view. She found herself wondering what they would think if they knew the truth? That she was contemplating walking a road that would lead her into the arms of his father.

It was yet another thing to consider.

As her mind swirled over the situation Edward entered the room and the gazes as well as the muttering of their classmates paused. He walked slowly to his seat and the class was once again filled with chatter the moment he sat next to her.

Shooting her a look that was a mix of 'Yikes' and 'oops' he began setting up to take notes, voice low he said, "So I wasn't able to bring it up this morning but I heard you like books."

Suddenly she was blushing and thinking of her strange encounter with Carlisle where they discussed her now borrowed magazine and he looked at her like-

"Why would he tell you that?"

Edward shook his head and then tapped his temple, "He didn't have to."

Letting out a groan she propped her elbows on their table and buried her face in her hands, "I'm never going to be able to get any privacy from you. Good lord, I don't even want to know what you think of me."

A small chuckle came from his direction, "What I think of you? He's the one who kept thinking about it all night, all morning when he got back from work, and only he knows how long he thought about it at the hospital."

The feeling of warm liquid filler her chest again as she imagined Carlisle thinking of her to pass the time. If she made him feel the same warmth as she was experiencing now, then it was a bit humbling...

Good gracious, she wondered what it would be like to be the one to make him feel like his chest housed the sun, and know exactly what she was doing. It made her sigh in an almost dreamy fashion as she thought of taking his hand to give him a dose of that warmth. What would his face look like? Would his summer time beauty grace her with a smile made just for her?

A clearing throat shook her from her thoughts, Edward was snickering and trying to hid it behind his hand.

"Getting lost in thought about anyone in particular?"

Bella tried to glare at him but found herself failing, "You shut your mouth Edward Cullen."

People were looking at them rather funny and she tried to ignore them, "What would your father say about you treating a girl this way?"

A sound like a choking noise exited her lab partner's throat and Bella felt a bit smug. A moment later the last bell was ringing to signal the start of class. The entire mood of their interaction had been set and Bella settled into the comfort of it.

Even though she had faced stares and chatter, over hearing snippets of her name with Edward's, Bella didn't actually face another confrontation about the rumors until Gym class.

At lunch Mike and Eric who had been grumpy the whole session but said nothing about the things rumors that were no doubt being whispered all through out the corridors. That was until Mike strode over to her in the middle of a Dodge Ball session.

They were both out so perhaps he decided it was the best time to talk.

"You and Edward....," Mike trailed off and gave a distressed smile which showed his teeth, "Yikes."

He looked like he was doing his best to sound like he was joking as his uneasy smile never wavered, "I don't know though... I don't like the idea of you as a couple.

"You two don't really fit together, to me at least, he looks at you like you're something to eat and guys like that are no good really."

Suddenly she felt a surge of anger, the absolute need to defend Edward was something she hadn't ever felt for anyone, except for the few occasions people would try to pick on her about the state of her parent's marriage, it was startling a new but it meant she was getting attached to him already. It was either good or horrible, depending on what she would decide.

"Y'know Mike I don't think I ever asked for your approval of who I dated. Actually, I wasn't even aware you knew me well enough to make any judgments about me at all," She frowned and tried her best not to send him an overly aggressive glare but felt it wasn't working when his eyes widened and he took a step back,

"But just to dispel any notions you've gotten into your head; Edward and I are just friends."

Mike nodded but he didn't actually seem to accept that answer. Really Bella was starting to get angry, who were they do just decide she was a liar?! Breathing she calmed herself and kept telling herself 'they don't know you' and 'let them think what they want'.

It helped.

The fact that Edward drove her home really didn't do anything to stop people from talking, but in the immortal words of Jacob Black: 'screw them'.

That evening after she'd made dinner for Charlie, Bella broke out her diary and began listing the things she would have to consider.

One: The fact that She'd be a perfect stranger and apparently would be taking a rather important role in the family was shocking. Of course, Carlisle was the leader, but the fact that Edward seemed willing to let her lead was something.

Bella imagined being in charge of their family. She barley knew any of them except Edward, with him it was easy enough to talk to but to order around? Well he'd always just let her do what she wanted unless she was in danger. It came to Bella suddenly that he'd been differing to her judgment from the beginning. He'd let her decide if he'd take her home in Port Angeles, he'd let her ask all the questions, He'd even refused to tell her how to explain their relationship to Angela and left it to her own discretion.

If that's what he had meant by lead, then she wouldn't mind it. Actively giving orders would be harder, but that was only because they seemed infinitely more capable than her.

Two: Would she be their Mother? How would that even work? Edward had said that Carlisle was for all intents and purposes his Father so...

Bella had never really wanted children of her own. She'd seen how Renee and Charlie's marriage ended and would never wish the kind of detachment she felt at her core for her parents on anyone. The fact that she always thought of marriage as a risk played a huge part of that.

But Carlisle had made it perfectly clear that their bond could only grow deeper, part of her couldn't believe that but she also didn't want to accuse him of lying. She figured she would just remain a tad bit skeptical about it.

After all, it seemed that he and Edward had been just as unsure about the whole bonding thing.

Still, if she put her lot in with the Cullens she would be setting herself become the potential Step Mother of 5 Vampires that were much older than her.

Could she do it? Bella tried to imagine herself there but couldn't, perhaps it was because she didn't know Carlisle or his other children, but that just meant she'd have to observe them. Try to glean a bit from how they interacted and maybe come to a conclusion later.

Three: The Reaction. The town of Forks would be in uproar over the idea of what they perceived and a 30 year old Doctor having a relationship with someone who was only 18 or 19.

She didn't consider it a current threat,they would be friends first because she wasn't going to just jump into a relationship with someone because he made her chest feel warm and stopped the ache.

Angela could very well abandon her. They were barely friends and Bella could see her staying that way. Angela was nice but she also wasn't stupid. Bella would have to be ready for her to jump ship.

Mike, Eric, and Tyler would probably say things. Actually, a lot of people would probably have tons to say. Jacob would be in the same boat as Angela and she knew it.

Charlie and Renee of course would throw a fit. Her chest tightened when she immediately realized that she didn't know if her Father would let her stay. Bella honestly couldn't figure out if her father would ship her off the Jacksonville and that frightened her. Charlie was a good father but he wasn't close very close to her, he wouldn't understand because Bella wouldn't be able to properly explain....

That would be her greatest loss if she chose a life with Carlisle.

She knew Renee would be angry but if Bella could convince her Mother she was in love, well, Renee would let it be. The woman would complain and gripe but she'd let it happen.

She could take having no friends, she'd done it before. But Charlie was her family...

That brought her to

Four: Even if Charlie stood by her in the wake of her scandalous relationship, Bella had a suspicion that she'd have to give him and Renee up anyways.

The Cullens were Vampires and from Edward's discussion with her she'd gleaned that they were changed by something Carlisle had done. She had a feeling she should ask Carlisle about the details of it the next time she had the chance.

If Bella fell into a love so deep with Carlisle that it was indeed bottomless and unfathomable, then she'd want to give him that love and that happiness forever. That's what you did when you loved people, you made them happy and kept them safe however you could. She imagined that she'd want to be with him and the rest of the Cullen Family forever if that was the case.

That's point Five: She'd lose her human acquaintances and family but gain the Cullens and their Denali Cousins and whatever other friends they'd made in their centuries walking the earth.

Once again, if she truly loved Carlisle and his family then, while the decision would be difficult, she'd do it.

After all, her parents were already complete in their happiness. Renee had Phil and her crafts, she was on the road seeing everything she'd dreamed of seeing.

Charlie had his career and fishing with his friends. Days spent watching baseball games and going out hunting.

Bella could leave them if it meant her own happiness, it may be selfish but if she wanted it bad enough she'd take it.

Six: She listed it last because it was the one at the crux of the issue and she didn't Quite know how to list it.

Point six was this. Bella Swan would go down a road full knowing it would most likely end in her being Mrs. Carlisle Cullen: Vampire.

It was almost insane how her heart felt like hot chocolate all over again when she thought about it. Bella tried to clear her thoughts and the feeling in her chest settled again to the low glow it became when she thought about Carlisle.

Would the feeling in her chest would grow stronger? She worried that the pain she felt when they were apart would grow worse the closer they became. Of course it would ease when she thought on him but she couldn't go her entire life thinking about him and being on cloud nine, but it would also become better when she was with him.

So it would only be an issue if she broke it off mid-way. That's why she was considering this, it was all or nothing.

This decision could not be made lightly and it was OK because she had as long as she needed. Bella stared at the list and sighed at how absolutely and unequivocally wild her life was becoming and wondered if she really thought she should let it get any more complicated.

Still.

Everyday after school she'd stare at that list and fantasize each point to their logical conclusion. All 6 points were on her mind as she made dinner, did laundry, and even as she thumbed through the pages of Sense and Sensibility on the nights it was hard to sleep.

* * *

It was a week after Edward's talk with her that Alice made good on Edward's promise that he would not be the last one to give Bella a talking to.

When it happened, she was in the parking lot and Bella had almost gotten her fingers in the door of her truck as she'd slammed it.

Alice's voice chirped out, "OUCH! Nice save."

And that had informed Bella that she'd been approached, Jasper of course was in tow. Looking once again as if he'd rather be living as a hermit in a cave somewhere that was so remote even God couldn't find him.

"Alice," Bella offered them a nervous smile, "I want to thank you for sending Jasper and Edward to save me in Port Angeles."

"I always do my best to save people when I can, " Alice returned the expression with a grin of her own as she winked, "But you're welcome."

"If you're here to tell me that I should be taking Carlisle's offer seriously I'm all ears," Bella attempted to make her tone as welcoming as she could, really she was dying to know what his kids thought, specifically the one's she didn't know well.

Alice laughed at the prompt but didn't seem deterred in the slightest, "Well I see you've been warned!"

Bella nodded and the thin pixie like girl said her piece, "The moment we came to Forks I saw you as a member of our family. I-"

She paused then took a breath, "I don't want to pressure you but I want you to know that your future is shifting between two timelines. One of them you make our Coven a complete family and you make Carlisle the happiest man in the world.

"It may be selfish but I want it so bad! I just want you to know that me and Jasper want you to join us, for better or for worse, we want you to be part of our family."

Alice was becoming choked up and Bella had no idea what to do but Jasper did, he wrapped an arm around his Mate and kissed her on the head, no doubt sending her more positive emotions,

Jasper summarized her thoughts, "Alice means to say that you shouldn't have any hang ups about your reception into our lives."

Alice gathered herself and nodded in a hearty agreement, "I just want to argue for that future. Your choice will effect all of us not just you or Carlisle and I just want you to know it will be wonderful."

"I understand what you're saying but..." Bella sighed as she did her best to gather the words she needed to say, "Not everyone might feel that way."

She allowed herself to look over at Emmett and Rosalie who seemed to be engaged in their own world. Bella would give anything to know how they felt. Alice frowned but didn't provide an answer to the unspoken question.

The two vampires eventually left after the moment had passed and Bella was once again alone to do her deliberating.

Finally she knew what she had to do. There were things she had to be sure of. If Emmett or Rosalie approached her in the next full week to dissuade her then she would put aside her own feelings and abandon any inclinations she had towards their Coven Leader and Father.

This was going to be their chance to speak or forever hold their peace, as it were.

The week went by, then Bella extended their time by 4 more days. She kept casting them glances as if to invite them but the couple remained distant as well as silent on the topic.

During the time Bella waited for the remaining Cullens to offer up their feelings on the situation, Bella watched the entire group of them.

What she saw made her long for something she had never had and never dreamed she would ever have a chance at having.

Alice was with Jasper romantically, but she could be seen on occasion hitching a ride on Emmett's back or Edward's shoulders. Rosalie, though less likely to climb her siblings, seemed to like rough housing. The Blonde girl would shove Emmett and fight over silly things like who would drive if they were carpooling and Emmett would shove right back and they'd laugh as they bickered.

Jasper was more reserved but Bella could see him scope out every area the entered and it seemed like he never relaxed around other people. To her surprise, Edward was the quietest. From what she was seeing he was the most reserved out of them all and was less likely to jump around with his siblings where others could see.

He was always listening to his music or in a deep conversation with one of his siblings about something. She'd never heard their conversations but the way he'd lightly smirk or frown compared to how he behaved when his siblings or Bella herself wasn't with him confirmed what she suspected.

Edward was shy and didn't like to open himself to anybody. Had Alice's vision of her effected him so much that he decided Bella was worth getting to know?

It was no use contemplating it now.

She looked at them and for this first time her chest felt warm when she wasn't directly thinking about Carlisle. Their family was so 'together' and perfect and Bella longed for it.


	8. Chapter 8

The thought of contacting Carlisle on the number he'd given her sent a wave of electricity through her and caused the warmth to start up. Bella had to remind herself that she didn't know the Doctor well and decided calling him would be a tad awkward.

Edward and her maintained a cordial relationship so when her timer for Rosalie and Emmett ran out she went to him.

It was March 9th when she did it. Edward was sitting in Biology as always when she mossied up to him and gathered all the courage she could.

Making the decision then and there she spoke.

"I want to talk to Carlisle.... I've made a decision."

Edward looked startled and Bella figured it was because Alice probably hadn't seen this coming. And she wouldn't have, Bella hadn't actually made a decision. Bella had a passing thought to talk to Carlisle again and seeing how he made her feel, and how he reacted to her before deciding. She'd decided to ask Edward to set up the meeting.

"I'll pick you up for school on Wednesday." Edward spoke slowly, "I'll drive you to meet him after school."

Bella nodded in acceptance of that, it was already Tuesday so she wouldn't have to wait very long at all.

For the rest of the day Bella was a bundle of nerves and completely on edge. She was 100% sure of her choice to see Carlisle, the only reason she hadn't made a definite decision regarding their potential future was this:

Bella needed to make sure, be absolutely certain Carlisle felt this feeling just as strongly. The hole in her chest had been clamoring and telling her to just say 'YES' since the topic had been raised. But She didn't even know the man, that was the difficult part, they didn't know each other and she had to decide whether or not she wanted to spend the rest of her life, and possibly eternity with him.

That was a lot to put on her shoulders.

But from what she had gathered, both by looking at their family and thoroughly examining everything she'd been told, Bella would be gaining the kind of love you only read about in story books. The kind of love that only grew deeper, stronger, and would eventually become a part of her that was always there and familiar.

To gain a family that was so full of love and a man who may be able to love her for quite possibly forever, it was a risk she was willing to take. If it was a lie? If he only wanted her for a time and then got tired of her? It would be worth it to have just experienced it for a moment in time.

Of course, the choice hadn't been made yet. She refused to make it until she tested one last thing.

Tuesday after school Bella loaded herself into Edward's car under the watchful eyes of the Campus Population. As they drove Bella tried to think of a topic of conversation but found herself too nervous for any topics of substance.

This drive was eerily familiar, Alice and Jasper were trailing them again but this time Emmett and Rosalie were in their jeep leading the way. Bella tried to keep her breathing steady as they all pulled in and Edward escorted her up the steps of their home once more.

Leaning down he whispered into her ear, "Carlisle is in his study right now, he works the night shift and has put aside now to talk to you."

Edward then released her and let her make her way to the Doctor's study on her own. It was intimidating to say the least. The house was full of Vampires and she was seeking an audience with their leader and Father to, what amounted to, play with his emotions.

Bella knocked on the heavy wood door of the study and Carlisle's breezy voice beckoned her in. Entering she found the man himself sitting behind the mahogany desk that was in the back and one of the chairs they had used on her previous visits was set up facing him. Taking her cue, Bella walked towards him and sat in the chair.

Carlisle looked impeccably calm. He was wearing a similar outfit as the first time she'd visited, but this time he was wearing a light cardigan as well as a rather fancy scarf, It made her doubt her plan but, nevertheless, she trudged forward,

"What would happen to you and your family if I refuse you after I'd said yes?"

His eyes did not widen and his face remained as neutrally welcoming as when she first entered, "We would leave you to live your life.

"It would take some time but the hole in my heart from parting in the middle of establishing our bond would begin to heal.

"Though I will be honest. I may heal but it is likely that part of me will always think on you in moments of loneliness. The same will be true for you."

That sounded fair to her, now it was time to see how he would take a confession, "I moved to Forks because my Mother remarried."

Carlisle's face maintained the same even but attentive expression as he observed, "Edward said they wanted to travel and it would be easier on your education to live with Charlie."

Bella smiled as she realized that he had indeed asked Edward about her during the time she kept him waiting, "Sort of true but not really. My Mom wanted me to start getting home schooled so that her, Phil, and I could be a happy family on the road together."

Carlisle stayed silent and ready to listen so she continued, "I never felt that I belonged with them.

"I love my Mom but we never really understood each other the way we wanted to. She wanted to travel and got to rock concerts and dance clubs but I wanted to stay home or talk about movies and books.

"When she married Phil her dreams of travel came true, she found someone perfect for her, but that life wasn't what i wanted. So instead of forcing her to stay with me in Arizona I told her I wanted to live with Charlie.

"Renee was so confused, she thought she'd presented me with everything I ever wanted, but I knew if I left she'd be happier. "

There were tears starting to form and Bella did her best to collect herself. Carlisle stood and walked around to the front of his desk and handed her a tissue. Gracing him with a small smile she used it to dab her eyes. Carlisle then sat on his desk legs forward, his face once again expectant.

Bella continued, "Living with Charlie is basically like living alone. He's either working or out fishing. The only time we spend together is in the evenings at dinner but even then it's just sitting in silence.

"I don't mind because it makes him happy and I was never really in his life before, but I've never felt like I belonged anywhere. I've never had real friends, my parents have been chasing their own happiness for so long that they've forgotten mine...

"I think that's why I bonded to you. I was in a new place and I had almost died, I was so scared and there was no one I could go to, no where I belonged.

"Charlie was right there but he was like a stranger. I needed someone but there isn't anyone I could show my whole self to."

Bella stopped and took a breath, she knew she had to look a mess but she finished her explanation with fervor, "I've seen your family and I want it so bad but I need to know; Will they welcome me? Or will I just be in the way?

"It almost seems impossible that I could ever belong to a family as perfect as yours."

Carlisle inhaled slowly as if gathering himself before he replied, "First of all none of us are perfect, we all fall short and hurt each other but we still love one another and work through it.

"If you accept you would be accepting your role as my Mate, that means you are just as much a part of this Coven as any of us, you would be family. There may be a period of adjustment but ultimately you will be welcomed."

Finding strength to do what she came to do, Bella stood and approached Carlisle slowly, the warmth that had been steadily thrumming in her chest since the beginning of their encounter was slowly growing the nearer she came.

Carlisle seemed surprised and leaned back and pushed himself to sit further back on his desk. Determination got the better of Bella though, and she leaned towards him and touched his left forearm that was stretched out with a hand splayed on the desk.

She noted that Carlisle had grown inhumanly still and his eyes were focused on her with an intensity that made her chest feel like it was exploding. Meeting his eyes she swallowed and brought her other hand up to touch his face.

Carlisle moved too fast for her to see and his right hand grabbed her wrist, his face finally crumbled into what looked like an expression of exquisite agony,

"Isabella don't you dare talk about rejecting me and then treat me as if I am precious. Those are the kind of games only children play."

The words came out as an almost growl and Bella felt like she wanted to cry.

"Carlisle, I'm trying to tell you why I'm accepting your offer," She breathed out softly the heat in her chest beckoned her to keep going, she had no idea where that longing would lead her but now wasn't the time to find out as Carlisle then released her wrist and placed his hand over hers, guiding it to his face. He closed his eyes and his voice sounded like a prayer when he spoke,

"You'd be the mother of my children."

"I know."

"You'd have to face your peers who may think and say vile things about you for dating a man almost twice your age."

"I know."

Finally his eyes opened, "I'd make you mine forever, even now, you would only have to say the words."

That startled her. He believed in the inevitability of the bond so strongly he'd have her now? That was a staggering, yet humbling, realization.

"Maybe when I'm older," Bella offered a shy smile, "I'd like to be your age if I'm going to be the mother of your children for the rest of eternity."

It was a bit of a mood killer and Carlisle pulled away as quickly as he could without the motion being jarring. The man's sudden action had Bella kind of feeling bad about bringing up the fact that she was only 17 after he'd practically declared his undying devotion to he,r but the fact remained that she was only 17.

Though he pulled away Carlisle had ensured the the hand she had rested on his for arm was now tucked in that hand.

Finally he smiled, a honey warm smile that made her chest feel like it'd been hit by a summer breeze. She returned the smile as best as she could, pouring all the hope in her heart into the expression in hopes that it would make him feel the same.

Eyes twinkling Dr. Cullen spoke to her in a gentle almost whisper, "We shall be friends first Isabella. I think you should accompany us on some family outings so you can get to know all of us."

"I think I'd like to get to know you better Dr. Cullen," Bella chuckled and looked around the room to take in his library, "And your books too."

He huffed out a laugh at her words, then in a rather teasing manner replied, "Of course, you only chose 'yes' for my books! I might have known! Now I shan't ever see my copy of the 'Mugby Junction' again."

That drew an honest and bright giggle from her and Bella honestly hoped that the future was as bright as his eyes.

The two spoke more about books and their family. He was telling her about a trip they had taken to visit the Denali a decade back where Emmett had tackled Jasper off a cliff when Bella suddenly recalled Edward talking about another sister and her curiosity got the better of her,

"Why doesn't Esme live with you here? Edward said she's his sister but she lives with your cousins."

His demeanor suddenly shifted from open and bright to tense and if she knew him any better she'd noticed his overwhelming nervousness at the question.

Carlisle inhaled then, "I suppose I should tell you now rather than later..."

There was suddenly a lump of fear in her throat she couldn't swallow and her chest, while still warm, twinged.

"When I changed Edward it was because the ways his birth mother begged me, she looked straight at me and said to 'do only what I could to save him. In that moment I realized she knew what I was and wanted me to change him to save his life.

"But after a few years together Edward grew restless and didn't want to walk the path I'd chosen so he left. I was so lonely without him, after all he was my first true companion in nearly 200 years.

"So when I stumbled upon Esme in the morgue and recognized her as someone I once met just a few years before, I hoped that she could ease my loneliness. Back then I put no stock in the bonds that my friends in Italy had tried to teach me about and even began to hope that our friendship we had formed might bloom into love."

He smiled wryly then took Bella's hand with heart breaking tenderness, "When Esme woke she revealed to me she had tried to commit suicide because she had run away from an abusive husband in order to save the her unborn son from a life with such a man. A child whom she'd lost only days after his birth.

"I of course guided her into her second life and I think part of her, while thankful I'd saved her, was resentful of the way she'd been saved.

"She lives with the Denali because she found herself Bonded to one of our cousins."

Bella frowned, Esme's story was so sad, the whole thing was tragic. She looked at the Vampire who was holding her hand and wondered how he could stand to have been so lonely that he'd cling to something that was barely familiar in an attempt to ease that desperate solitude.

"Maybe one day she'll join us," She tried to comfort the man with a smile and Carlisle chuckled, Bella didn't understand his reaction until he said,

"Isabella, how large is your heart that you would welcome someone I once hoped to marry?"

Understanding flooded her and she supposed to most people it would sound weird but nevertheless she hoped to meet Esme one day.

"But you said nothing ever came of it, and she left, so obviously there's nothing to be worried about."

Carlisle smiled, "That's right. You'll never need to be jealous of anyone Isabella, I will be yours until both of us perish. Besides, it is not likely that Esme and her Mate will ever join us. Together they lead the Denali and that is their family. Just as you will be part of mine."

It was intense the way he spoke about their bond, and she briefly wondered if he felt it more keenly than she did or he just had more time to understand their connection since he'd lived with two bonded pairs.

They continued to talk until it was time for his shift at the hospital. When Carlisle went to change, Bella bid him goodbye and made her way down stairs only to find Edward, Alice, and Jasper waiting for her at the bottom step.

Rosalie and Emmett were in the living room, the former was pretending to ignore her and the latter kept glancing over as if he wanted to join his siblings.

When Bella reached the bottom step Edward scooped her up into his arms and spun her as she laughed at his sudden show of boyish exuberance. As he twirled her he whispered in her ear a heartfelt 'thank you.'

Once she was placed down, Bella found herself with an armful of squealing Alice who was chanting, "BELLA BELLA BELLA!"

When she was released Alice then frowned, "You didn't make a decision until the last minute on PURPOSE you schemer!"

Bella laughed at her pout, it was adorable, Alice was almost a whole head shorter but she could scowl with the best of them.

"I needed to check something first. I won't try to hide from you again unless it's a surprise or something."

Alice nodded satisfied and Jasper cleared his throat, "I'd hug you but that's probably not the best idea for me."

That was understandable considering he still struggled with the whole 'don't eat people' thing. Rosalie and Emmett stayed in their spots in the living room as Edward and Alice escorted her out of the house. They all walked in a group, buzzing with excitement over the change that had just occurred in their lives.

Bella let herself be handed into Edward's Volvo so that he could take her home and couldn't help but think that the evening seemed a tiny bit brighter than before. Alice too, planted a kiss on Jasper's cheek before sliding herself into the backseat of the car.

* * *

  
The ride back home was filled with an air of beginning that Bella couldn't help but bask in just a little.

"We could have a sleep over now!" Alice trilled in excitement as she clapped her hands together, "OOH! We can go dress shopping for prom together! Seattle is going to have a bunch of sales soon in order to prepare for Spring!"

"I'm not going to prom Alice," Bella shook her head with a light smile, she didn't want to disappoint but prom wasn't something she could bear attending.

"I thought you said you were going with Angela?" Edward's voice was even but his concern was clear.

"Angela is going with Eric Yorkie," Alice informed her from her place in the back seat, "For a mind reader you're kind of oblivious sometimes."

"Angela is one of the few people at school who's mind isn't rabidly set to dates and their crushes," Edward countered quickly with a long suffering tone,

"And besides! It's not like I obsessively scan all of Bella's friends every chance I get."

Bella let out a small huff of a laugh at the mental image that provided, "Alice is right though. I'm not going to be the weird fifth wheel to a dance I don't even actually want to go to."

"What if you went with me?" Edward asked kindly, as if he really meant it. Bella was taken aback by the offer.

"Go with you?" she asked halfway between completely surprised and amused.

"I mean, we're friends right?" he continued with his train of thought which was actually rather easy to follow,

"And it's not like you could take Carlisle. "

Again, Bella laughed at the absurdity of just the idea of her dancing with Carlisle Cullen at a high school prom, "Maybe, I mean... I'll think about it but I'm not really a dancer."

"We'll just stand and sway a couple times," Edward was clearly trying to convince her,

"I mean how many times are you going to be able to go to prom? Especially if you decide to age before you join us."

Against all odds it was working.

"Like I said, we'll see," Bella shrugged but knew she'd probably agree, Edward had a fair point but she also couldn't help but think that he was the only member of the Cullen family besides his father that wasn't paired off.

Had he ever experienced a prom with a date? Especially since they appeared so disinclined to actually make friends for fear of their secret being exposed.

Alice made yet another noise of excitement, she probably saw Bella coming around eventually, and if she saw it then her telepathic brother had as well. Fortunately they were polite enough to let her get there herself as they pulled onto the street that she lived.

They pulled up to her home and Bella had to remind herself that they were working on a different code of etiquette as Edward hopped out of his seat at an impossible speed in order to be able to open the passenger door for her. Bella gave him a withering look, she made sure to imbue a bit of amusement into it lest he actually think she was angry. Edward just insisted on smiling smugly teasing at her as she climbed out.

Alice stayed in the back seat of the car stating that both of them escorting her would be over kill.

Bella didn't want to say that the fact the were escorting her at all was overkill but it was their prerogative and it really wasn't hurting her so she stayed quiet while they trudged up the path to the house.

She wasn't even surprised as he walked her to the door, the silence between them amiable. Alice left the car only to move into the front passenger seat and cast Bella a wave goodbye which was happily returned.

Reaching the door Bella pulled out her house keys, "Looks like the end of the line!"

Edward's golden eyes seemed to twinkle as she responded with a two finger salute and, "Be seeing you ma'am."

Bella rolled her eyes but her attention was caught by a familiar truck coming up the road as her escort was making his way back down the drive.

Jacob was in the driver's seat of the truck and was focused on pulling up to the Swan home, but to her surprise, Billy glanced at Edward then back to her. His eyes were tense and anxious causing Bella to internally groan.

Could Billy actually have recognized Edward? Did he put stock into the legends that Jacob actively laughed at ?

Edward gave them a polite nod but said nothing as he slid into his car and drove off with Alice.

Bella decided she'd play it cool, after all, she was pretty sure the Cullens being Vampires was some sort of forbidden secret. She'd never been told directly but it had been heavily implied with the whole 'you have to make certain choices to unlock that story line' and ' if you say no then we'll vanish into the night forever'.

The two Cullens had already turned off the street as Jacob helped his dad unload into his wheel Chair, Charlie then came to the porch and looked to his daughter,

"You're home a bit late."

Part of Bella wondered if her sentinels were going to park a block over just to keep an eye on her. She hoped not but this was a whole new set of customs she wasn't exactly sure of and was determined not to hold it against them if they did.

"I went over to the Cullens for a bit," She replied, this was going to be a regular occurrence, of that she had no doubt. Charlie nodded,

"You making friends with them then?"

She nodded and then it was her turn to ask a question, "There a game on?"

"Billy's here for the flat screen, Mariners."

About to ask if she should cook, Billy and Jacob reached them and Billy held up a brown bag and announced, "Brought some of Harry Clearwater's famous Catfish Fry up!"

Bella took it from him and smiled, "I'll make something to go with it."

The man nodded as the small group made their way up the porch before heading inside.

As Bella began peeling potatoes to mash for a side, Charlie and Billy set themselves up in the living room as they began making game predictions. Jacob slid into the kitchen and smiled at her,

"Where've you been girl? The Rabbit is almost up and running."

Bella cursed at herself for ignoring him, he was on his way to becoming a good friend and really she needed more of those that weren't Vampires.

"Sorry," Was about all she could muster, it wasn't like he'd accept 'The Cullens are actually Vampires and I had to decide if i wanted to be Dr. Cullen's immortal wife one day.'

To be honest that sentence should be giving her a heart attack but it just made her only a little worried that he'd be disappointed in what fate gave him.

Jacob shrugged nonchalantly, as if he understood the ways that life put hurdles up, "You got other friends I guess. Who was that anyways? I mean Billy seemed to recognize him."

Rinsing the potatoes she pulled out a cutting board and a vegetable knife to begin chopping them, "That was just Edward Cullen his sister Alice was the one in the car."

Suddenly her friend's expression became one of understanding then a bit of amusement, "That explains it. Y'know he and Charlie argued for months when they first arrived, Billy buys into the old dude superstitions."

That was news to Bella. She filed that away for later. After all, that didn't mean Billy actually believed in the legends. It only meant that something about the Cullens bothered him.

"Wait! Is that the one you were asking for?" Jacob's tone had quickly gone from awkward to lecherously mocking, "So you dating him yet?"

As the words registered Bella cringed back and managed to cut herself like a fool with the stupidly dull potato knife. Jacob made a hissing noise at the sight but didn't move to intervene.

Bella's face scrunched up in disgust in combination at the thought of dating Edward of all people and pain of slicing her own finger, "Ew Gross! No. I was just kidding when I said I liked one of them. He's just a friend."

She grabbed the handy first aid kit that was in their drawer closest to the door. Popping it open, Bella cleaned her cut with a disinfectant wipe, plastered on a band aid and put the kit away. Grabbing a glove for her now bandaged hand Bella checked the potatoes she'd been chopping for any blood and rinsed them off for good measure.

"Make yourself useful and toss out the trash," Bella scolded him teasingly.

As she was performing damage control, Jacob took the bag to the trash can in the corner of the kitchen as he was told, "OK sure, but when you do start dating him I'm going to call you out."

A laugh threatened to escape her, making a valiant attempt to appear disgruntled she dumped the potatoes into a pot and filled it with water, "Jacob Black if you think for one moment that I'm going to rise to that bait then you have another thing coming."

"Yeah that just means I have to try harder," He threatened teasingly, his toothy grin wide and shining.

Snorting at the apparent aspirations of her friend Bella started the fire beneath the pot of potatoes, "Whatever, when are you going to take the Rabbit out? I'd love to ride in it with you."

"You could drive it," Jacob offered raising his eyebrows like he was offering some sort of amazing deal, "I mean if you leave whatever cursed object it is that's always getting you hurt at home."

Finally she smacked him playfully on the shoulder with her undamaged right hand and he just chuckled at the affectionate gesture.

Her mashed potatoes and gravy came out fine, she knew this because not even Jacob made jokes about them.

When the game ended Billy said his goodbyes to Charlie, as he was being wheeled out he had Jacob stop him right in front of Bella and stared at her as if he was looking into her soul.

She suddenly became self conscious and her mind went strait to the dull and steady ache in her chest and thought perhaps he knew how completely and utterly she belonged to Carlisle Cullen.

Billy didn't smile when he said, "You take care, Bella."

A shiver traveled up her spine and she realized the words weren't him wishing her well. It felt like he was warning her against the course she was taking.

That night she lay in bed and opened her phone and began a new text chat with the phone number Carlisle had given her. Bella tried to steady her breathing and reminded herself that he would be expecting her to text him at some point. A single truth remained, she was still closer to Edward than the rest of them and she didn't even have his number....

Bella had to focus on that feeling in her chest and reminded her that Carlisle was different, he was... What did he say? She would be his 'Mate'. Was that the official Vampire term? She didn't know, but Bella wanted to.

She found herself with more questions as she stared at the empty text box. Readying herself and practically sending a prayer she typed:

'Billy Black came over for the Mariner's game and was acting funny. He saw Edward and I think he was trying to warn me about you guys. Is that weird? Should I be worried?'

Carlisle was timely in his response, which was surprising due to the late hour:

'No, the Quilieutes and my family have a treaty, don't worry yourself about it. He is aware of what we are but will not say anything. Do you find yourself in his presence often?'

'He's good friends with my Dad and his son Jacob is a pretty good friend of mine. Is that a problem?'

She was really hoping he'd say no, Bella wasn't really interested in arguing with him about how he didn't really have the right to tell her who her friends should be. So when he responded,

'I was actually good friends with Billy's Grand Father Ephraim. Why would you ask me for approval though? I'm not going to control who your friends are, I trust your judgment and that you will keep my family's secret.'

There was an enormous weight of her mind and she sighed in relief that he wasn't one of those Crazy controlling men who got upset if you even breathed near another man. Of course she thought about his general disposition and her conversations with him and he hadn't seemed controlling.

But really you never knew until it was tested.

'Good. I was worried you'd be weird about me hanging out with a guy. Some men get really angry if their girlfriend so much exist near another man.'

'You're my Mate. I trust you.'

That made her chest glow, 'Is that what we are?'

'Yes. It's the term we Vampires use for those whose heart is bound to ours.'

Bella blushed at his bluntness and ready devotion, it was flattering to have someone as smart, caring, and attractive to be so invested in her. The knowledge was a bit overwhelming.

'What do I tell Billy if he asks me something?'

'He shouldn't ask you anything and if he does tell him he's overstepping his bounds. The treaty prohibits the Quilieutes from discussing our true nature outside of their certain tribal bloodlines.'

That wasn't good, had Jacob done something that could get him in trouble? Bella decided now wasn't the time to dwell on that,

'Alright then that's good.'

'You should get to bed Isabella, it's late.'

She smiled, 'Then why are you awake? Night Shift still?'

'I'm home now, but I don't sleep. Ever.'

'You what?!'

'Goodnight Isabella. Text me again when it's not almost 1 in the morning.'

Of course that made her laugh, 'OK you win. Good night.'

Bella plugged her phone in and placed it on her nightstand before tossing herself backwards onto her bed. A laugh bubbled up from deep in her belly as she stared at the ceiling of her room.

It was almost too much. The thought that she was experiencing a hyper real dream kept looping in her head as she considered what she was on the cusp of. With thoughts of their talk and wisps of the future on her mind, she dozed off contentedly.

In the morning Bella got dressed for school and as she was preparing a quick breakfast for herself, she once again worked up the courage to text him, 'Good Morning! It's not 1 am anymore.'

Carlisle replied with an ominous direction of, 'Look outside.'

Not knowing what she was looking for Bella peered out her kitchen window and instantly saw Alice leaning against a Sun Flower Yellow Porsche. all the while the other girl was waving exuberantly.

'Carlisle why is Alice here?'

'She and Jasper will be your guard this morning.'

Bella stared at the text in complete bafflement,

'Guard?'

'It's for your protection really. Edward is your head guard and kind of just delegated to prevent more rumors.'

'GUARD?'

That's when her phone rang, Instantly she answered, "GUARD?!"

Soothing like a balm, Carlisle's voice came across the line, "Isabella please don't get angry. You're going to be a part of this family and you happen to be the Mate of their Coven's Head.

"Not to mention you're very human and they are a tad paranoid that something will happen to you."

He paused, then Carlisle sounded like he was trying to be comforting but his voice was coming off as more amused when he asked, "Is there a reason for that?"

Bella wondered if he was amused at her reaction or how his children were behaving. Looking at her finger she sighed, "I'm... I'm a bit clumsy I guess, but this is too much. I have a truck you know."

There was a laugh from his side, gentle and warm, "Well, tell them that."

She sighed, this was a ridiculous situation really, glancing at her band aide covered finger she frowned, "I cut my finger last night. There's not blood anymore, but will it be OK to ride with them?"

"Yes, if there's no blood it will be fine."

"Alright," She declared more for herself than Carlisle, "I'm going to go talk to your children Dr. Cullen and if they don't listen I'm calling you back and filing a complaint."

He laughed again, "Have a good day Isabella."

"You too," She responded then quickly hung up and got her make shift breakfast burrito together heading out of the house towards the curb where Alice was waiting with a smile.

For once she was grateful that Charlie left the house ridiculously early every morning. Maybe she'd make a habit of sending Carlisle a good morning text.

When she reached the front of the drive way where Alice was waiting the tiny Vampire hopped into her car and Bella slid into the passenger seat, immediately she found Jasper crammed into the itty bitty backseat and felt a wave of sympathy for the poor guy,

"Thanks," He smiled wryly, "We usually take my Motorcycle but Alice and Edward think we should be escorting you around."

Buckling up Bella tried her best not to laugh at how strange the situation was, "Alice I have a truck. You and Edward don't have to worry about me."

Alice turned to her like she'd been smacked, "Bella! That truck is a death trap waiting to happen! Besides, Carlisle even said this morning he'd like to escort you himself but at this stage in your courtship it'd be inappropriate."

Bella could feel her face turning red and tried not to let the warm feeling in her chest distract her, "Are you saying if I got a newer car you would let me drive myself to school?"

Pulling into traffic Alice pouted and Bella knew she caught the other girl red handed when Alice huffed out indignantly, "You're still human it's just not safe for you to be running around unprotected."

That made Bella laugh, "Alice, I'll be fine."

At the disappointed look on Alice's face Bella decided she should probably clarify,

"I'm not saying we can't ride to school together or that I don't like you driving me places, I just don't want it to be because you feel duty bound to me or something. I want it to be because we're friends."

She turned to look at Jasper to see what he thought and the Empath was nodding in approval. Alice;'s bright smile returned, "Well alright then! How about I drive you to school on Mondays and Fridays?"

"Does Edward want to be part of the schedule? Carlisle said he only sent you two to try and quell rumors." Bella mused over the changes that were so rapidly occurring.

"Edward can take you to school on Wednesdays or something. I'll work it out with him so you have at least two days you come on your own," Alice declared and Bella was glad there was at least some sort of compromise happening.

Suddenly something Alice said at the beginning of the ride caught up to her, "Wait COURTSHIP?!"

Jasper made a sound like a cut off laugh and his Mate giggled, "Of course! You're Vampire Dating now Bella and that means getting to know your Mate's Coven before any actual dates! Thank god me and Jasper didn't have to go through that."

Bella groaned, she'd known that she was going to get to know the family but she didn't know it was some sort of Vampire mating ritual.

"It's just customary Bella, after all, its better to tie yourself to the Coven before taking your place in it. That way you're not a complete stranger to it," Alice explained as she started the car and began driving the way to school.

It actually sounded like a reasonable explanation so the bit of worry that had been plaguing Bella crept away, "I guess that makes sense."

"That brings me to Saturday!" Alice announced brightly, "The family is going hiking and you're invited as your very first outing with the Olympic Coven!"

Bella took note of the term 'Olympic Coven', "Alright, I'll tell Charlie.I'll have to buy some hiking gear."

"We can go shopping!" Alice practically squealed and Jasper started leaking happiness, Bella instantly knew that Alice's excitement had probably made Jasper's chest so warm it over flowed and suddenly she thought of her connection with Carlisle. Her chest began to warm up.

"Yeah, we can go shopping," Bella thought about 'Courtship', her life was going to change even more than it had already. Her chest heated up even more at the thought and she realized Jasper could probably feel her chest warmth stuff as well.

"Get used to it," He smiled from his place in the back seat, "It only get stronger."

"What emotion is it?" Bella took the opportunity to ask, Jasper just smirked and simply replied,

"Love of course."


	9. Chapter 9

The fact that she arrived at school with Alice and Jasper did not go unnoticed.

At the very first opportunity, which happened to be at breakfast with her regular group, Jessica practically demanded an explanation,

"So first you show up with Edward Cullen, then you show up with Alice and Jasper? What is even going on with you?"

Her words came out in the most disgusting tone of feigned curiosity Bella had ever heard. The judgement in her words was shamelessly conveyed and Bella wondered what Jessica thought was happening but doubted she could ever guess the truth. People had the strangest notions when it came to things they didn't understand.

From all the options in the world Bella chose to just say, "We're friends. Friends ride to school together."

Because really it was the reason she was allowing the Cullens' insistence on chauffeuring her around. It was in no way a lie and Jessica would have to accept that answer or nothing at all.

Jessica still looked as if she was judging her to the point that Angela decided to change the subject, "So Jessica I heard Mike got you a necklace to go with your dress for prom!"

Suddenly Jessica's mood brightened, "I wasn't even expecting it either! I'm so excited! You still going with a book Bella?"

Angela frowned and Bella just smiled, "Right now I'm not going, but if I do it'll be because Alice wants me to."

The girl muttered something Bella couldn't hear as Mike and Eric finally joined them. Eric sat with his arm around Angela while Mike did the same with Jessica.

Bella tried not to sigh as she suddenly felt the pain in her chest keenly and thought of Carlisle, she wouldn't be able to go out with him on a real date for some time. Not until the Coven had gotten used to her and she was at least 18.

This was another sacrifice she hadn't realized she would face.

Even though she barely considered them proper acquaintances, Bella felt a small bit of shame in the fact that she didn't want to sit with the group she normally would at lunch. After all, she didn't really feel like hearing Jessica's jabs and thinly veiled judgments about what Bella was 'getting up to' with the Cullens or see the only person she really got along with just frown and let it happen. Because that's how it would go and Bella was pretty sure if she had to sit there and take it she'd go mad.

Luckily when lunch time came around and she was about to face the music, the familiar arm of Alice Cullen looped through her own,

"You're sitting with us to day."

"Thank God," Bella sighed in relief causing the pixie like girl to chuckle, "Can I sit with you guys forever?"

Alice shook her head in clear amusement, "Bella you have other friends you know."

"I don't want to think about it," She replied and Alice left it at that because she was nice.

Bella took a seat between Alice and Edward, as she did she found that Rosalie and Emmett were absent from the table. Finally she got the opportunity to ask,

"Why are your other two siblings avoiding me?"

Alice and Edward's faces turned solemn while Jasper's expression conveyed several conflicted feelings which were brought up by the question. It was Alice who finally decided to share,

"Rosalie's afraid that... This... Will end badly. She's afraid that you'll regret your choice and change your mind and you'll be unhappy forever or you'll get... You know.. by one of us on accident."

The second was a valid worry and Bella applauded Rosalie for her judgment, but she still needed to ask about their feeding habits. Of course she knew they drank the blood of animals and that it was difficult but she'd like a few more details. Alice wasn't done though,

"She's not upset with you. She's mostly upset with Carlisle too, she thinks he shouldn't have given you the option and should have let you go on with your life never knowing...

"Besides, if you had chosen the other option we'd all be in danger of the Volturi."

Bella frowned at the familiar word that was clearly important, "The what?"

Edward hissed almost as if he was chastising the pixie like Vampire, "Maybe you can let Carlisle tell her about that Alice."

Alice nodded and Bella supposed that was the smart decision as she decided to change the subject, "So.. Hiking."

"You and I have to go shopping tomorrow for your supplies!" Alice cheered like a child who had been told they were allowed to get as many toys as their tiny heart desired, "This is going to be so fun!"

"She likes shopping." Edward supplied and Bella rolled her eyes,

"I gathered."

It was odd to Bella, most girls just liked shopping for fashionable clothes but, "It's just some hiking gear Alice, why are you so excited?"

"That's where you're wrong!" Alice enthused but there was a sheen to her eyes that seemed like they held a great secret,

"You're probably going to be going on a couple of camping trips with us later too, so we need to completely outfit you to be as fashionably functional as possible!"

There it was. Her new Pixie of a friend began listing all the things they needed and Bella listened intently and asked the appropriate, "Why would I need that?" or "What is that even for?" type questions.

At the end of the day Alice drove her home and they parted with the Vampire saying, "Don't forget to ask Carlisle about the Volturi and our hunting!"

Bella got inside and found herself home alone and wondered if she could call Carlisle if he'd be at work. Deciding to just ask she sent a simple, 'are you able to talk?' and began her school work.

It took some time for him to respond, but when he did it was in the form of a Phone Call while she was getting ready for bed.

Bella answered her phone swiftly with a, "I'm gonna need your schedule Dr. Cullen or this will be a bit difficult."

He gave a soft laugh, "I'll be sure to forward it to you Miss Swan. Is there anything you needed or did you just want to talk?"

Of course, she felt so foolish that the idea of just talking never occurred to her, "I'll call you just to talk later. Alice told me I needed to ask about 2 things. 1. What is the Volturi, 2. I need to ask about your hunting habits."

"Those are two discussion topics which are quite deep" Carlisle responded, he didn't sound angry or surprised, just curious, "Did she say why?"

"Um... I may have interrogated them about why Rosalie doesn't want to meet me," It was an awkward declaration met with only a simple,

"I see."

There was a pause then Carlisle spoke again, "I'll start with hunting habits, it's simpler."

That was alright with her so she tucked herself in and listened to Carlisle's soft voice as he explained,

"You know we only feed on animals, but that's actually a rather odd diet for a Vampire. Most find the diet to difficult or completely unappetizing. I suppose it can be described as always eating to get full as well as attaining nourishment, but never really being satisfied.

"My family and our cousins in Denali are the only Covens I know of that live this way.

"Of course some of us are better than others at keeping to our diet but that has more to do with experience than ability."

Bella was smiling, his voice seemed to take on a more professional tone when he was lecturing, "Do you have a favorite food?"

"I prefer the blood of predators like mountain lions, they taste better than herbivores due to their diets, but I mostly stick to elk and only drink from carnivores as a treat," He replied, his voice had lost it's professional quality, this was Carlisle sharing himself with her,

"Do you have a favorite food?"

She thought for a moment, "I like mushroom ravioli a lot, I'm actually a big fan of most pastas."

A laugh bubbled up from her chest, "I'm a pasta person."

Carlisle chuckled and Bella had a thought, "Do you think I could watch you hunt?"

Suddenly it was silent and Bella felt like she'd over stepped a boundary but Carlisle eventually replied,

"When we hunt we lose ourselves to our senses and though my self control is a point of pride and I have never drank from a human I would never want to risk you that way."

That she could understand, "That's OK Carlisle, thank you..."

Bella could hear the smile in his voice as it carried over to her, "For?"

"Answering my questions."

"I still need to tell you about the Volturi," He reminded but she was growing tired and her eyelids were threatening to close,

"Tomorrow... Tell me tomorrow... I'm too sleepy."

"Alright Isabella tomorrow."

* * *

She started her Friday with a Good Morning text to Carlisle and him wishing her a safe day.

During the breakfast hour Bella dealt with Jessica's thinly veiled disdain for her and put up with the two new couple's flat out ignoring her most of the time. Angela probably didn't intend for the slight to cut so deeply.

From what Bella could tell it seemed like a trait most people shared when they began a new relationship. Anyone in their life that wasn't part of a set seemed to be tossed to the wayside.

Once again she ate lunch with the Cullens who had accepted she'd be around and then she spent Biology listening to Edward tell 'Alice Shopping Horror Stories' that all ended in a dead sales clerk.

That little tidbit was what he called 'Artistic liberties with an otherwise true story'

In the end she left school in her truck with a promise to be ready for Alice to pick her up for their shopping trip to Newton's outfitters at 5.

Surprisingly Charlie was already home and eating a snack when she arrived. He gave her a smile and a welcome home before telling her,

"Me and Harry Clearwater are going fishing on Saturday and we'll be back late so don't wait up for me OK?"

Bella found it to be a perfect opportunity, "Actually, I'm going hiking with the Cullens Saturday so we'll both be out."

Charlie froze and looked at her like she'd grown another head, "You. Hiking?"

It would have been insulting if she thought he didn't have a reason to worry, "It's fine, Alice is picking me up in an hour or so in order to get a few things from Newton's. She's determined to fully equip me and Dr. Cullen promised to make sure I don't die."

A strangled noise escaped his throat at her little joke and she cringed because maybe it had been going a little too far. Charlie quickly recovered though,

"Well... Call me if something does happen."

"I will," She promised and went to put her school supplies away, then, in a sudden fit of either insanity or inspiration texted Carlisle:

'Going shopping with Alice for tomorrow's hiking trip, recommendations?'

His reply was: 'Listen to Alice or another Sales Clerk might Die.'

A reply she did not find funny in the least and let him know it by texting back with:

'Your entire family is horrible, and if you keep ganging up on me, I'm going to end up killing the sales clerk myself.'

When Carlisle failed to respond, Bella realized he was probably busy with his work and has nothing else to really contribute to the conversation and eventually, Alice arrived at her door with as much energy as a child on Christmas morning.

As Bella slide into the front seat of the Porsche, the other girl enthused, "Our first girl's day! This is going to be so fun! I just wish Rosalie was here for it."

Strangely enough, Bella did too. Rosalie seemed intimidating and cold to nth degree, but hadn't Jessica referred to Carlisle as 'Mr. Antarctica'? There was a person inside that cold tundra that Rosalie insisted on presenting as her exterior.

Alice started the car and pulled away from the curb as she turned on the radio. There was some bubble gum hit playing and the energy fit Alice perfectly.

"Maybe next time," Bella did her best to return the Vampire girl's enthusiasm, "Now though, it's time to make me a proper outdoors woman."

"We're getting you a Camel Pack," Alice declared as they drove down the road at a ridiculous speed. Bella eyed the MPH gauge and found it climbing past what was the 45 speed limit.

Bella clenched her teeth at the sight of it while her heart pounded in her chest, "Why are you driving so fast?!"

They practically screeched around a corner as the light turned yellow and Bella held on like her life depended on it.

Alice laughed brightly at that, "Oh Bella! Whats the point of driving if I'm not going faster than I can run?

"Honestly, even Carlisle does it!"

Disbelief swelled inside of her chest as she swallowed back the fear which was also rising, "You didn't drive like this until now!"

"OR," Alice's eyes were gleaming, "We didn't want to scare you off the first few times you rode with us."

"I'm never letting you drive me to school again," Bella squeezed her eyes shut as she made the facetious statement. Alice simply continued to chuckle as if it was the most hilarious thing she'd ever seen all the way until they arrived at Newton Outfitters.

The store was owned by Mike's parents and seemed to be the only store stocked with all the needs for the great outdoors which lay in wait surrounding Forks. Hiking, camping, fishing, and even hunting supplies were sold at Newtons.

There Bella found herself holding Alice's rather cold hand while standing between the sleeping bags and hiking boots she'd spotted Mike Newton sort of eyeballing the two of them.

His appearance had Bella quickly texting Carlisle in a half joking manner,

'The Sales Clerk is Mike Newton and that means the previous text is incriminating. Delete it.'

His reply was a wonderfully ominous, 'Done'

That may or may not have had Bella busting a gut in the canteen section. The most interesting thing about her evening with Alice was the fact that it was actually fun to be with someone who didn't expect her to be normal. The two of them made jokes about the Camel backpacks then promptly bought one for Bella's hydration needs.

By the end of it she was fully equipped for anything they might encounter and Mike was staring at them oddly. Bella wished he wasn't going to tell Jessica he'd seen them shopping for a wilderness excursion but knew it was too much to ask.

That's why Bella had sent that joke text about him being the clerk to Carlisle, because really she didn't want to deal with it on Monday but would ultimately have to.

What made it worse was Mike's question of, "Going fishing with Charlie? He was in here earlier..."

He was scanning their items at a leisurely pace, as if ready for all the details that they were willing to offer.

And if Bella was a lesser person, she knew she'd want to punch him in the face for digging so obviously but Alice actually responded with, "No, my Dad invited her on our family hike because no one else would want to hear him prattle on about Terry Pratchett."

It was then that Bella decided that Alice was the one she no longer liked, but considering the Vampire's strength, her fist would lose. Mike's mouth was opened in a rather impressive imitation of a fish before Alice was dragging Bella out of the store with their haul, all the while cackling like a witch.

They parted with Alice reassuring Bella that none of them would be thirsty on the hike and as long as she stuck with Carlisle she was 100% safe from any unpleasant accidents. Bella was really starting to rethink the whole Hiking thing...

Perhaps they could all go see a move.

Of course it was not to be, and by the time she was in bed and talking to Carlisle she was exhausted as she listened to his soft words about the Vampire Royalty known as the Volturi,

"Their power is considered absolute," he explained with all the gravity of a man who had seen their power over life and death,

"They up hold the one and most vital rule: Vampires must stay hidden. The punishment for breaking this law is death."

"So if they find out about me..." She trailed off and couldn't bear to think about it.

Carlisle saved her from that train of thought, "Isabella don't think of the worst. It has been some time since I've stepped foot in Italy, and I do not intend to until you have passed on or you've changed."

It comforted her, his words were like a soothing balm and she fell asleep to his stories a Coven so large it ruled the Vampire world.

* * *

On Saturday Bella got up early, text Carlisle that she was up and prepared for their hike. She had made sure to eat breakfast as well as pack the snacks Alice had recommended on top of a proper lunch.

When Charlie left with Harry Clearwater, Bella said her goodbyes, and waited for the Cullens to arrive.

Eventually Alice pulled up the swan house in her Yellow Porsche with Edward in the passenger seat. They actually hopped out and made their way up to the house as she quickly locked it up.

The two Vampires seemed content to walk her back to the car they'd only just exited as Bella eagerly asked,

"So what's the plan?"

"Do you think we could take your truck Bella? The Rest of the family took the jeep and we don't have any other off road vehicles," Edward asked making the reason for them leaving the Porsche more understandable.

For Bella, it was odd to see the two Cullens dressed down, while they didn't exactly walk around in formal wear, they were always dressed impeccably and fashionably. To see them in a set of warn clothes and boots for hiking made her even more at ease with the situation she found herself in.

"Sure I mean, there's room for three I guess." She smiled and threw her hiking gear into the bed of her truck. The siblings followed suite and the trio loaded into her truck before beginning their journey into the wilds of Forks. Edward made sure to guide her to the designated meet up spot.

During the drive Bella took another disbelieving look at her life. Only a couple months ago she had thought Carlisle Cullen was some sort of demon who'd stolen a piece of her soul or something, but now, here she was going on a family outing with the ultimate goal of getting to know his kids so that when they were dating there wouldn't be any push back. It was such a normal 'meet Dad's new girlfriend set up' disguised as a Vampire custom that she wanted to cry.

It wasn't like she wasn't interested in Carlisle, he was smart, well read, and as beautiful as a a cool breeze on a hot Arizona summer's day. From what she'd seen he was also funny and loved his family, so her having a bit of a crush on the single Doctor probably would have happened if she was just Edwards friend from school.

The fact that she lived in some wild timeline where he returned that budding affection and desired to pursue it was mind blowing. Bella wondered what it would be like to spend a time with him outside of his library and off the phone.

Bella pulled off onto the side of the road where Edward had indicated Rosalie's Jeep to be and she made sure leave enough room between her truck and the other vehicle as she parked. Getting out of The Beast, Bella spotted the rest of the Cullens just up a hiking trail, she couldn't help but smiled at the sight.

Jasper seemed to be wrestling with Emmett while Rosalie and Carlisle were playfully poking at each other as if they were fighting over what seemed to be a walking stick. Her chest felt warm and tight when suddenly Jasper jumped off of Emmett and announced,

"Bella's here!"

Emmett stood straighter as both Carlisle and Rosalie turned to look in the direction of Bella who was at the moment traveling up the trail too join them with Edward and Alice in tow. Rosalie gave a bit of a neutral face that seemed to lean in the direction of discomfort but Carlisle smiled brightly before he rather eagerly made his way to meet her.

Arms out, Carlisle wrapped Bella in an a firm but gentle hug and twirled her once while he let out a cheerful, "Hello!" before setting her down. Then he took her right hand into his left in order to accompany her for the rest of the distance to his family.

She had laughed at his sudden enthusiasm as he twirled her and could hear Emmett cat calling. When Carlisle had begun leading Bella by the hand Emmett called down to them,

"Get it Bella!"

To which she responded with a bright blush and hid her face in Carlisle's arm, an action which caused her chest to once again feel like it was oozing lava.

The Doctor chuckled but very gently informed her, "That's just Emmett, don't worry too much. He's just trying to make you feel welcome."

Though he was cool and pressing into him she could feel his chilled and stony skin Bella couldn't help but feel regret when she pulled away as her chest calmed into the warm thrum that helped her know Carlisle was near.

"I didn't realize that Emmett and Rosalie would be here," She confessed, the fact that they turned up was strange and there was a new level of nervousness beginning to bloom in her stomach.

"You'll be fine," He assured her, "Isn't that right Rosalie? Emmett?"

Emmett grinned excitedly, "Yeah don't worry! I've been dying to meet you for ages."

That made her stomach a little less tense but it retained some as Rosalie maintained the same neutral expression of displeasure and nodded. Bella tried to remind herself that Rosalie didn't actually hate her, the blonde was simply worried about her family.

"Well then I'm Bella," She tried to smile and held out her free hand. Emmett took it with eagerness, but Rosalie just jutted out her chin in acknowledgement.

When every one was ready they embarked upon their hike. Carlisle kept a steadying hand on her hip, his arm loosely wrapped behind her in support, "You never know where the footing might be loose so stay close to me."

Knowing the dangers she faced should she be injured as well as not wanting Charlie to get angry at him or his family if she was badly hurt, Bella obliged.

Their group formation was simple. It was Carlisle and Bella at the front, Jasper Alice and Edward in the middle, and bringing up the rear were Rosalie and Emmett.

As they walked through the rocky terrain which was covered with trees and foliage, Carlisle made conversation, "So what, pray tell, did Mike Newton do to deserve your ire?"

Bella laughed at the sly smile he was giving her as she explained, "He's one of the guys I kind of know at school.

" I mean, I normally sit with these people at lunch and he's one of them.

"I'm not really close to them or anything so when Edward and I started getting along and he drove me to school Mike started trying to tell me that he disapproved of Edward and me dating."

Carlisle Frowned but Bella wasn't done yet, "It really bothered me because, like I said, he doesn't really know me, and not even a month ago he'd asked me to Prom and I'd said no."

"I'm beginning to dislike him a bit myself," Carlisle was still frowning but his voice held a touch of understanding, "Why do you sit with him if you don't enjoy his company?"

As she contemplated it she could hear the rest of the Cullens behind them joking around and it sounded like Edward had just prevented Emmett from going off the trail to chase a lizard. Looking back at them she shook her head already becoming fond of Emmett and Carlisle smiled at her reaction.

Returning her attention to their conversation Bella shrugged, "I guess it's because Angela Webber is the only one who I kind of get along with that isn't in your family..

"Even then Jessica Stanley, who's now Mike's girlfriend, makes me wanna rethink that decision. I mean she's bad at pretending to like me but puts up with me because she knows Eric Yorkie and Mike like me..."

Bella trailed off as she did her best to be clear in her feelings. She didn't want to hide from this man, not when he was already beginning to mean so much to her,

"But Angela just sits there and let's Jessica say whatever she wants. I mean I can stand up for myself but Angela is supposed to be my 'sort of' friend? I don't know. I guess it really doesn't matter because none of them are really friends of mine and at the end of the day I just happen to sit with them at lunch."

Realizing how much she'd just word vomited she cringed,

"Are you lost yet? Because yikes. I'm sorry I said so much... I mean you're probably bored by the woes of high school."

That caused him to laugh softly, his kind eyes were practically glowing, "No, Forks is small and It helps that you used their last names, otherwise I would have been a bit lost.

"Besides, I want to know about you. I've learned a lot from just listening to you talk about your, as you say, 'sort of' friends."

Bella nodded and sighed in relief but also a bit of embarrassment, "Yeah you learned my social life is a mess."

"People are complicated," Carlisle replied echoing what she'd said to Edward what felt like years ago, "I've learned you are far more tolerant than most when it comes to people who dislike you.

" You have a good standard of friendship, since you don't considered any of them truly your friends due to how they treat you, including Angela who apparently likes you but doesn't stand up for you when she is the one who knows Jessica far better than you do.

"You dislike when people make assumptions about you and have a cunning side."

"Cunning?" She looked at him with a healthy does of skepticism, "What about that pathetic story tells you I'm cunning? I mean..."

"Why do you still sit with them Isabella?" Carlisle smirked as if he knew something she didn't "Why don't you just sit alone? Be honest."

It suddenly dawned on her that she was a sly bitch, her words came slow with the startling discovery, "Because I know if I sit alone I'll be labelled a freak and I wanted to avoid trouble..

"Sitting with them gives me protection, I mean they're not the most popular kids in school but they're the easiest to get along with besides you all."

She laughed incredulously, of course that had been the reason she'd accepted the invite when she was new. That's not why she sat with the Cullens of course, she actually liked the Cullens.

Carlisle was smiling at her all teeth and charm, "See you learn something new about yourself every day."

"What about you?" Bella smiled back, "Any friends?"

"I have many, but none that are currently in Forks," He replied his expression and wording clearly told her that the friends he was referring to were Vampires,

"I tend to avoid attaching myself to humans. It gets messy being what we are, humans like to keep in touch and travel for visits and if you let them in too close..."

He frowned and his eyes were fixed forward as if caught in a memory, "Well these days I'd rather not risk my heart to a friend I will most definitely lose."

It was like she could keenly feel his sadness, what had he lost? How many people had he befriended only to lose them to time and death? Bella wanted to know his story, every detail and twist.One day she hoped to look at this man and know every inch of him, to know it and too find comfort in such a deep knowledge...

"What's your favorite flower?" Her voice suddenly cut through the silence surprising even him.

"I suppose I enjoy Chrysanthemums, they are a flower of joy, optimism,fidelity and long life."

Suddenly Edward shouted, "Don't you dare!"

The words were a warning as they were uttered right before Bella felt someone scoop her up from behind. In a flash she was atop Emmett's shoulders and he was exclaiming, "Stop hogging her Carlisle she needs to hang out with us for a bit!"

Quickly, she grabbed Emmett's head to balance herself, not being able to resist, a laugh bubbled forth from her chest at the sudden turn of events. Bella could hear Carlisle demanding that Emmett be careful with her and Emmett promising to be gentle.

"You scared me!" Bella continued to laugh as Edward moved up to the front of their formation to join them, his tone was scolding,

"Emmett you can get to know Bella better later."

"Awww Come on!" Emmett practically bellowed, "You guys get to hang out with her all the time!"

"Carlisle doesn't and he's her Mate!" Edward countered, "Give them some time together."

Emmett frowned and Carlisle just looked at Bella with a smile, "Well I guess you can have her, but only if truly she wishes to go."

Bella frowned and was feeling a bit unsure, as much as she wanted to get to know all of the Cullens her time talking with Carlisle didn't seem like enough, "I'd love to hang out with you guys but..."

Her gaze found Carlisle and he seemed to realize what was causing her trouble in deciding, "You and I can continued getting to know one another when we get to the picnic spot if you wish to join them."

The promise set her mind at ease and she finally smiled again, "Well then Emmett, if you put me down I'd be glad to walk with you and your siblings for a bit."

The Vampire whooped and then let her down gently, Bella looked back to where Rosalie and Alice were chatting only to find Jasper sending her a reassuring smile. Bella braced herself for any awkwardness that was about to commence.

Edward then said, "You can walk with me, we'll be in front of Emmett and Rosalie but behind Jasper and Alice."

"Carlisle walks alone?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah."

Feeling a bit guilty for abandoning him she cast a glance over to the Coven's head but he simply sent her a smile before declaring that they needed to keep moving.

Being in the center of the Cullen kids was a completely new experience.

"So I Bella I hear you're out to murder Mike Newton," Emmett grinned wildly and she groaned but Edward was the one who replied,

"I'll help you. Trust me, I've been in his head and that guy has some issues."

"Just because the poor guy has crush on her doesn't make him evil," Rosalie finally spoke and it sounded like a growl, the whole exchange made Bella want to cringe.

Alice glared at her sister, "No. But him acting like he has a right to choose who she hangs out with makes him a jerk."

Bella felt like she could kiss Alice, Rosalie just frowned and the subject was changed.

"So it would seem like between Edwards mind reading, Alice's future vision and Jasper's empathy, that privacy would be hard to come by, " Bella posed the observation as a joke but Carlisle who was a good distance ahead answered,

"Paired with enhanced hearing and smell, in our house it's practically non-existent."

"OK, that was scary," Bella laughed, then the horror dawned, "Oh god, that means all of you heard me talking to Carlisle in his office!"

Emmett cackled as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Don't worry Bella, we won't tease you too much about anything you get up to."

He gave a lecherous wink and she wanted to die. The other's just laughed at her blushing but at least Alice tried to comfort her, "Emmett's really the only one that lacks modesty, and besides, Emmett hasn't fully digested that's talking about Carlisle yet."

Emmett snorted incredulously, "Yes I have, I just prefer not to think about it."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Edward pleaded, he looked like he was suffering just as much as Bella was,

"Yeah!" Alice grinned infectiously. Bella would have been grateful for the subject change but the seer decided to say, "Let's talk about the awesome dress sale that's going on next week! It's a perfect opportunity for people who haven't gotten their gowns for prom!"

"Alice," Bella tried to whine but it came out more as a teasing laugh, "I haven't even decided yet!"

"But you will!" Alice clapped happily which led to Emmett saying,

"Alright, what are you all on about?"

"I'm taking Bella to prom but she doesn't want to go with Alice to get a dress," Edward declared as if it was decided. And perhaps Bella had but she was deciding to be stubborn since she hand't actually said anything.

"Nope, you're not until I say you are," Bella dug her metaphorical heels into the ground, her statement made Carlisle laugh from his place in the front but he also called back,

"If Isabella has't actually given her acceptance then stop pestering her."

Alice pouted while Edward rolled his eyes a bit but they ultimately remained silent on the topic, agreeing to leave it until Bella actually gave her answer.

The hike ended up being an entire 5 miles and when they reached the picnic spot. Bella turned to Carlisle but before she could could comment on the amount of sunlight pouring into the area, Emmett picked up Rosalie and rushed into the clearing only to tumble with her laughing. Alice took Jasper's hand and the two practically glided into the area before they laid down in the grass.

Edward sat down appearing content to just watch his family enjoy themselves.

Bella didn't notice any of them. A sense of wonder had befallen her as she was transfixed. She stared at Carlisle and took the image of him in as his skin practically glowed. He smiled at her and the sunlight glinted of him like gemstones catching fire.

She couldn't get enough of the way his skin seemed to refract the light of the sun into a million glowing stars. As if being pulled by a string she approached him slowly. When she reached him, Bella lifted her hand to touch his face.

"Our bodies are transformed into a crystalline structure," He whispered and pressed his ice cold cheek into her hand, "We're not made of stone but something close to diamond. With this form we are frozen.

"All Human functions cease, no heart beat, or need for oxygen, our Kind are not even capable of crying."

"You're beautiful," She breathed out in wonder at the sight of him, she understood that he was trying to convey to her what he was, but as they sat there together, Bella couldn't get enough of him. She kept glancing at him as she ate her packed lunch even though she was practically starving from the exertion of the hike.

Carlisle seemed to find her reaction endearing as he allowed her to examine him and didn't complain once about her incessant staring.

"If you're made of of such strong crystals does that mean you're indestructible?" Bella mused as he curiosity got the best of her,

"I only ask because Diamonds are the strongest things on earth and-"

She cut herself off as her cheeks began to burn in embarrassment but Carlisle didn't seem to mind as he smiled at her with such affection it was overwhelming.

"We are not indestructible but we're very difficult to destroy. The only way to do it permanently is to rip us apart and burn the pieces," Carlisle's tone sounded as if he was confessing something to her that he shouldn't be,

"It's a task that proves arduous for one without the strength to do it, and if a Vampire isn't burned they are capable of surviving even decapitation if they have someone who cares enough to reassemble them."

Bella took the knowledge in as she continued to stare at his flesh, Carlisle gently took her hand in his in order to guide it towards his cheek. It was exhilarating as her fingertips caressed his face gently while it shone like crystalline fire.

"Let's play some soccer or something!" Emmett called from his place on the ground next to Rosalie. His request was met with enthusiasm as Alice produced a Medicine ball from her bag and the Coven began to separate into teams

Carlisle stood before glancing towards Bella who was still eating her food, "I'll need to join to even out the teams if you don't mind."

"No problem! I'd love to see Vampire soccer," Bella replied happily, Carlisle gave a small nod and ran over to his family at an incredible speed that took her breath away.

He'd practically blurred like paints in a bowl of water. Bella was trying to calm herself, she'd known they were fast, Edward had used that speed to save her from Tyler's van.

Actually seeing that speed unobstructed was world shattering.

She watched as Carlisle joined Alice and Jasper's team. Alice was declared Goalie a position the girl eagerly took. As for Rosalie and Emmett, they sent Edward to their 'net'.

Of course their nets were just four boulder's they's set up, two on each side of the field at a large distance to ostensibly account for their speed.

The face off was going to consist of Emmett and Jasper. All the while Bella watched in unmitigated wonder as they began a super fast game of soccer. She couldn't tear her eyes away as they blurred and weaved around one another. A laugh that she couldn't quit contain bubbled forth from her amazement at the entire display.

Emmett would try to plow through to the net when he had the ball while Rosalie would make sure she was there to catch it and provide an assist at any point. Jasper was a bit slyer and it seemed he in tandem with Carlisle worked together like a machine as they weaved and feinted their way across the field to make a goal.

As Bella watched it became utterly apparent that she was in trouble.

It was funny, Carlisle had told her their connection would deepen when they spent time together, and he had even implied that it could deepen without them even trying by saying they would move out of town to prevent it from doing so.

But the speed that she was falling for him was ridiculous.

Maybe seeing the power with which his entire family was capable of kicking the medicine ball, catching it as if it was a regular rubber kick ball, and running as fast a lightening should have scared her.

But seeing him like this, dropping all pretenses of being human, all the while glinting in the sun, made her feel like Carlisle could be her everything. Seeing him act as a Vampire, it made him more beautiful than he'd ever been. Carlisle was no longer warm day, but a Summer hurricane, Bella longed to be at the eye of.

When the first game was done, Carlisle declared himself content to sit the next round out. Edward dropped out to even the teams and the next game was played without a goalie.

Bella was a bit sad that she wouldn't be able to see him play anymore, at least she was, until Carlisle sat down next to her happily and asked,

"So, Isabella, what did you think?"

"I think, maybe, my heart may be in trouble," She tried to smile flirtatiously, but her blazing red cheeks accompanied by her pounding heart were probably ruining it.

Carlisle chuckled, his smile was all teeth and his eyes looked like they had in his office, all molten gold and focused on her so sharply she could feel the weight of his gaze.

It made Bella shiver.

Her companion must have noticed because he took his scarf, one that he'd always worn that was grey as well impossibly well made to the point that she was sure it was designer, and draped it over her shoulders like a shawl.

Bella was appreciative of the gesture as she wrapped herself in it, she was practically leaning into him, "You have an excellent bedside manner. Please tell me you don't treat all your patients this way, cause if you do I'll be disappointed."

"Then I'll be honest and say no. I don't like to give hope where there is none," Carlisle almost whispered and scooted closer to her so that she was actually leaning into his side.

From across the field Edward shouted, "Please change topics. Family friendly subjects only!"

Both of them laughed at Edward but he was right so Bella decided to be good, "So what made you become a doctor? I mean, being a Vampire and a Doctor seems counter intuitive."

"I always wanted to help people, even when I was a human." Carlisle informed her, "Being a Doctor gives me a purpose and more importantly it brings me happiness."

His answer made her swell with pride,of course helping people made him happy. Bella wanted to cry because this man who practically walked out of a story book wanted to be with her.

"If you could," Carlisle indicated the game of soccer that was going on, "If you had everything they had, would you join them?"

Bella had never thought of herself as someone who enjoyed sports, mostly because she was accident prone and had horrible coordination. But that wasn't what he was asking, Carlisle wanted to know if she would play soccer with the family if she was a Vampire. That made her pause, and really consider what it would mean for her if she could play on equal footing with the Cullens.

"I'd play a couple games I think," She responded, her gaze not wavering from the game being played by his children,

"Because being with your family, spending time with all of you is incredibly fun. But I think I'd sit it out after one or two games, after all, at the end of the day I'd rather watch sports than play them."

Carlisle placed his chin on her head, "I can appreciate that. "

They sat like that together in the sunlit clearing while the others played happily. Bella couldn't help but think that she could spend her days like this. She stared at his hand that was lazily wrapped around her and as Bella examined his rather ornate ring emblazoned with that seemed like an ancient sigil of a lion, a thought occurred to her.

It would be as easy as breathing to spend eternity like this.

* * *

  
As the evening approached and the Cullen's game wound down, Alice packed up the ball signalling for the family to begin gathering their supplies for the trek back.

Carlisle offered Bella a hand up, which she accepted with ease as Emmett approached the two wearing an enormous grin,

"I volunteer to carry Bella back!"

Carlisle frowned, as Bella found herself about to ask why she'd need to be carried when it dawned on her. It was getting late and the walk was 5 miles, getting her back before curfew would be impossible unless....

"Isabella," Carlisle addressed her, his smile was warm with the affection he'd been showing her all day, "We plan to run back, if you want I can walk you or you can choose any of my children you feel more comfortable with to carry you."

Right, under normal circumstances she might have picked Edward, maybe even Alice, but her circumstances were far from normal. Thus, Bella went with what her heart was telling her to do,

"For my first real experience with Vampire speed, I think I want you to carry me Carlisle," Bella tried to sound casual but knew she was failing, his surprised expression was not lost on her as Emmett whistled but wore a truly impressed expression.

"Well the didn't think you had it in you Bella!" Emmett laughed and earned a small look from Carlisle that made him laughed even harder.

Carlisle turned his attention back to Bella, "If you're sure then it will be an honor."

Bella watched as he released her hand, then proceeded to crouch, an invitation for her to climb onto his back.

The entire moment was surreal and she had no doubt that it was about to get even more so. Accepting his offer she wrapped her arms around his neck before burying her face into his neck. Bella straddled his back, and as she did, she felt the coolness of him seep through her clothes, Carlisle's hands gripped her thighs in a secured hold before the Vampire stood.

Looking up Bella saw Edward shoot her a thumbs up while Alice grinned smugly just before Emmett announced,

"I'm gonna be the first one back!"

The burly boy then took off in a blur.

Each Cullen left one by one as Carlisle prepared her for the journey in front of them, "We're going to stop a few times to make sure you don't get sick from the speed, we'll make it in time though."

Nodding in understanding Bella affirmed her readiness, "That sounds good to me."

"Brace yourself," was the last warning he gave before talking off at speeds she'd never even dreamed of traveling at.

At first she kept her eyes closed and just felt the wind rushing past her in a mighty roar, but then Carlisle encouraged her to take in the experience with her eyes by saying,

"Lift your head my Dear, begin to glimpse the world as I do."

When Bella did, her breath caught in her throat as she found the view of the blurring trees and foliage was like an abstract oil painting, the flowers and rocks were flashes of color and it made her feel overwhelmed at the splendor of it all.

They took two breaks to make sure she wouldn't be sick.

Carlisle took the time Bella spent steadying herself to tell her a bit about the wild life and the plants that grew in the area. By the time they reached the vehicles, the rest of the Cullen family were waiting.

Every one, save for Rosalie who sat in her her jeep, were shooting them approving smiles and Bella thought maybe Bella had been a bit too paranoid about whether she'd be accepted or not. Of course she still needed to talk to Rosalie but for now what approval she had was enough.

With a delicate touch, Carlisle eased Bella off his back and once more she placed her feet onto the ground. Bella couldn't help herself as she planted a kissed on his cheek before shyly thanking him.

"It was no bother at all," Carlisle assured her before taking her right hand into his and placing his own chaste kiss there. Not being able to stop, Bella found herself once more blushing at the attention. She tried not to stutter out her goodbye,

"I guess I'll see you again sometime?"

"Perhaps next Thursday ?" Carlisle offered as he released her hand, "I work the night-shift, but I am sure my children will allow us some time together before I am due at the hospital. "

"Yeah, Thursday is perfect, " Bella assured as Alice approached and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright then! Time to head back and get my car out of your driveway then!" Alice grinned at the two which made Bella's burning cheeks grow impossibly hotter.

Bella gave her goodbyes to the other Cullens except for Rosalie, who once again, refused to leave the Jeep. Climbing into her truck with Alice in the passenger side, Bella could already feel the warmth in her chest dissipating once more as she parted way from the source of it.

On the drive home Alice did her best to talk about whatever mundane things she could to keep Bella from focusing too much on the dull thrum of emptiness that had returned and she was grateful to the Vampire girl.

Upon their arrival, Bella was surprised to discover Charlie was already home and sitting on the porch, next to him was his tackle box which he kept out likely from a need to restock. Charlie seemed simply be taking in the beautiful evening while sitting on the porch swing, sipping on a beer.

Bella pulled into the driveway and parked, as soon as she cut the engine, Alice was off towards Charlie.

Confusion filled her, but Bella pushed it aside as she climbed out of the truck and made her way to her dad, greeting him with a smile. As she drew closer she could hear Alice practically gushing,

"Bella is quickly becoming one of my favorite people Chief Swan!"

"Is she now?" Charlie smiled as he raised a skeptical eyebrow. Bella chuckled,

"Don't lay it on too thick Alice, he won't believe you."

"But it's true!" The pixie like girl assured, "I already feel like you're part of the family!"

Wanting to push it, a part of Bella itched to say, 'like a sister?' but just the thought of it soured her stomach. Putting Alice in that kind of situation would have been a bit mean.

"Well it's good to see Bella making more friends," Charlie replied, still a bit awkward, but ultimately happy. Alice then bid Bella a good night, strolled down their walkway, and climbed into her Porsche.

The two Swans watched Alice drive away and Charlie turned to his daughter, "She's real sweet."

Bella nodded her agreement, she liked Alice a lot, but Charlie made a confession, "I was half convinced you we're dating one of the Cullen boys"

Choking on a bit of air Bella strove to force out an awkward laugh, "Dad please."

Charlie's eyes fell to her neck, "That's a pretty fancy scarf."

Her body seized and a siren was blaring in her head, was Charlie trying to catch her in a lie? No, he was just trying to change the subject but... Bella wanted to smack herself for not returning the very clearly masculine scarf and her brain began scrambling for an answer,

"I got cold and I borrowed it," She shrugged as nonchalantly as she could manage, "I'll give it back at school on Monday."

That seemed to be good enough for Charlie as he gave a 'mmmhmmm' while sipping his can of beer.

Bella found herself more than happy to head straight inside. As she did her tired muscles made themselves know so she gave her excuses and went to her room for some much needed rest.

As she lay in bed Bella thought back on her day and was surprised that she was happier than she had been in a very long time. When she had decided to move to Forks, Bella had resigned herself to a miserable two years of dreary weather. At least, she hoped, that once graduation had passed she would be able to enter a University in a sunnier place, perhaps even in Arizona.

But now, while she did hope to attend an out of state University, she had to make sure her plans led her back because, after all, as long as the Cullens were in Forks, that's where her happiness lay.


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning she woke, not to her alarm, but the ringing of her phone blaring from it's place on her night stand. Bella groped blindly until she found the object that was terrorizing her and squinted as she tried to read the caller ID on the screen.

With a groan she flipped her phone opened, "Jacob Black, if this isn't about the end of the world, I'm going to kill you."

"The world isn't ending!" Jacob's voice came from the speaker as if it was trying to actually assure her, "But the Rabbit is up and running and I want to test drive this baby, did you want to join?"

Rubbing her eyes she looked at the clock, "Yeah sure, um, you woke me up so just give me a bit. I'll text you when I leave the house."

All she could hear what a whoop from the other side of the line and she pulled the phone from her ear,

"Alright! I'll see you in a bit, don't forget to wear something you won't mind getting dirty!"

"Sure thing." She sighed and hung up. Throwing herself back on the bed she moaned a bit at how tired she still felt but knew once she got moving she'd be alright.

Her bleary eyes landed on Jacob's hoodie folded up and hanging on the foot board of her bed. She still hadn't returned the thing and decided it was as good a chance as any. With a deep breath, Bella sat up in her bed, then proceeded to pull the blankets off of herself like they were a horrible band aide which needed to be ripped off swiftly.

Donning jeans and an old shirt, Bella pulled on her boots, it was then that she saw her coat from the day before tossed over the back of her desk chair, with it was Carlisle's scarf.

Feeling a bit rebellious she slipped into a fresh hoodie but wrapped the scarf around her neck. Carlisle's scent still lingered on it, and the combination of old books with mint warmed her far more than the scarf could.

Once dressed, she made her way down to the kitchen to find something quick and easy to eat. Oatmeal was her best bet, so Bella put some water on to boil and began cutting up a peach from the fruit basket that was on their kitchen counter.

Charlie's car was gone, so Bella figured that he'd either gotten called in or was visiting Billy or Harry again. After eating her rather basic breakfast she sent Jacob a quick text telling him she was leaving the house and then was on her way to the Reservation in her truck.

It took about half an hour to get to the Black's residence, and when she did, Jacob greeted her with a hug.

"I have your hoodie," Bella announced as she handed him the folded bundle of clothes.

"And here I thought you'd stolen it forever!" Jacob teased as he pulled it on without much thought.

"Nah, It looks way better on you anyways," Bella replied easily, as her friend gave her a once over. As he grabbed her hand he told her,

"Nice scarf."

She could feel her cheeks burning as he dragged her over to the shed but her embarrassment faded the moment they entered the garage and her eyes fell over to the beat up Volkswagen which looked much improved from the last time she saw it.

Bella smiled at him proudly as well as a bit impressed, "She looks gorgeous."

"Yeah and she purrs like a dying cat so get the hell in!" Jacob laughed before he yanked the hood of her jacket over head.

Bella scolded him but loaded herself into the passenger seat anyways, "I can't believe Billy is letting you drive this thing."

"Hey! Charlie says as long as I'm on the Rez it's fine." Jacob stuck his tongue out at her and started up the car. It did indeed sound less like a panther and more akin to a suffering house cat.

"Well if Charlie says..." Bella trailed off in a mischievous tone and Jacob just laughed at her antics.

"Yeah well Charlie says a lot of things." Jacob smiled humored by their exchange as he began pulling out of the building, "He says you went hiking yesterday."

"Yep. A whole 5 miles with the Cullens." She sighed remembering it, Bella couldn't help but play with the tasseled end of the scarf around her neck, "What have you been up to?"

"This weekend? Let's see.... Yesterday I went fishing with Harry, Dad, and Charlie, finished the last touches on the Rabbit, and now here I am." Jacob shook his head,

"I'm thinking of fixing something else up but there's not really anything I can get my hands on."

Suddenly Bella had an idea, "I'm thinking about getting a summer job. Maybe I can buy something from the junkyard and you can fix it up.

"It could be a project for us, you can even teach me a few things."

"Sweet deal," Jacob agreed as they turned out of the Black's property onto the dirt road, "But i'd feel kind of bad if you bought something on your own."

"Nah." She laughed dismissing his reservations. Jacob would never take advantage of her and besides, "You'll be doing most of the work on them so you're paying in labor."

"And probably pizza." He realized aloud which caused Bella to laugh again.

"You know," Jacob began a new line of thought, "If you're getting more outdoorsy then maybe you could join us fishing next time.

"I mean, it'd be nice to have someone to talk to that isn't in the 'Old Men's' club."

Bella thought about it and really didn't see a problem with that line of thinking, "Sure, if I don't have anything planned, and you are also going fishing, I don't see why I can't."

Jacob gave her a toothy grin, "Sweet."

The ride, while a bit bumpy, went a lot smoother than she'd thought it would. Of course they over heated once and had to wait for the engine to cool before they could head back.

Even then, the duo had to make frequent stops to ensure the Rabbit wouldn't over heat again.

Jacob had explained what was happening but the technical information really went over Bella's head.

When they got back to Jacobs house, the two of them left the Rabbit to cool completely while Bella made them a lunch of tuna salad salad sandwiches and managed to cut herself again while she was slicing tomatoes.

Luckily the Blacks had a first aid kit and she was patched up rather Quickly. Just after lunch, when the two of them were making their way back out for a bit of a stroll to enjoy the weather, Bella received a text from Carlisle.

'How's your Sunday Isabella? Did you rest well?'

She could feel herself smiling like an idiot when she typed back, 'No time for sleeping in. Jacob and I test drove the Rabbit this morning. I'm spending the day at his place.'

'I will leave you to that then,' was his brief answer and while she knew it was the polite thing to do, because texting Carlisle while talking to Jacob would be tacky, it sort of hurt to have such a short conversation.

Her thoughts were shattered though when Jacob started chuckling, "Whose that then? I mean, by the look on your face it seems like you've got a boyfriend.

"And if it's Edward you'll owe me like $20 starting right now."

Bella tried to glare at him but knew it was ineffective as Jacob just started laughing harder.

"He's not my boyfriend." her brain added a silent 'He's more, he's better' but she said aloud, "The Cullens are just making sure I got enough rest."

"The Cullens," the statement was flat and he'd added air quotes, "What are they the mob?"

Bella rolled her eyes, for some reason she felt nervous, "Oh shut up, you know what I mean."

Jacob was eyeing her worriedly now and she wanted to curse herself for being so sensitive sometimes, "Bella I was kidding. Are you OK?"

Maybe her nerves were due to the fact that she was texting a man who everyone, including Jacob, thought was 32 and he was asking about her sleep. Maybe it was because if Jacob got really curious he'd try to look at her phone and see they had texted almost every night and Bella had sent a good morning text almost every day.

Whatever it was, she knew she had to diffuse the situation quickly, "Yeah it's fine. It's just that Alice worries."

It was a lie, kind of, and Bella felt like a cad but Jacob just nodded and let it go. The rest of the after noon was spent on a short walk after which Bella headed home to do whatever homework she'd left undone.

All in all it was the busiest weekend she'd had in a very long time.

* * *

On Monday Bella gave Alice the scarf Carlisle had lent her. An action which was met with smiles all around from the Cullens as well as a wink from Emmett.

It was Thursday during Biology that Edward informed her, "I'm supposed to invite you over today for 'Family Time'."

"Family time?" Bella repeated the phrase with a modicum of wariness, "What's that consist of?"

"Um, Mario Kart tournament?" Edward shrugged as if he didn't even know, "It changes. Today though it probably means it's time for Alice to torture you with her idea of fashion."

Closing her eyes, Bella felt a sense of donning horror," You can't be serious."

"It's a right of passage," Edward scrunched up his nose a bit, "You can't actually be a Cullen until Alice educates you in fashion, calls you out of touch at least 4 times, and your choices of clothing are referred to as 'ancient'."

Letting out a laugh Bella shook he head in disbelief, "Carlisle isn't going to let her torture me."

"Carlisle is heading to work for the night-shift, remember? You'll have maybe 2 hours with him before he has to leave, "Edward smirked viciously, "So no, not even he can save you."

Bella leaned forward and let out a low groan quiet enough that she wouldn't draw attention, "If I die, I want you to avenge me."

"No dice," Edward shrugged but there was laughter in his eyes, "But I'm sure Carlisle will oblige."

Since Alice had driven her to school, Alice also drove Bella to the house where Carlisle was waiting for them on the steps. Bella practically hopped out of the car as Alice put on the parking break and essentially skipped over to the Cullen Patriarch.

She'd been feeling the ache in her chest keenly, and thought that maybe Carlisle might be feeling the same way, so she wrapped her arms around him giving his cold body a warm embrace which he returned heartily.

The warmth that she only felt near him, filled that cavern and she gazed up at the man with a bright smile,

"I hope you haven't been hurting too much since we went hiking."

Carlisle's expression turned so soft it almost broke her heart how beautiful he looked, "No, nothing that wasn't worth the greeting you just gave me."

She could hear Emmett's whistling, and Edward's chuckle, but what surprised her was Alice who heaved a great soft, 'AWWWW'.

Rosalie as always was content to watch as she pressed her lips together and crinkled her brow, but Bella thought that maybe her expression wasn't one of anger or disapproval maybe it was an emotion she just couldn't place?

Disentangling herself from Carlisle, Bella smiled, "I have your copy of 'All the Year Round.' I finished it for now and figured if i want to read it again I could just ask."

The kids blurred off to do whatever it was they occupied their days with and Carlisle began walking her back to the house,

"That's true, I'm glad you came to that conclusion."

The couple walked together towards his office and as they did Bella pulled the magazine from her bag. Upon entering the study she found where she'd pulled it from and carefully placed it back in it's rightful spot.

"Feel free to look for something else to barrow," Carlisle encouraged as he moved the two single chairs to rest next to one another with only a small table between them. Sitting down he watched as Bella once again perused his shelves. The Vampire wore a rather content smile on his face,

Bella pulled out a book and examined it when she asked, "You know, it's kind of funny, when I first figured out your family was different, I never stopped to wonder if anyone had noticed before."

Her gaze turned to the man that was watching her with tender eyes, "Have they?"

"People tend to avoid us," Carlisle's words sounded almost like a quiet confession, "While we are nice to look at, we are still predators, so most humans shy away from looking any further."

"I'm not scared of you," Bella frowned as she took in the words, "Is that strange?"

"Not at all," He smiled and leaned further back into his chair, "It's to be expected, as my Mate it wouldn't do for you to fear me, so the part of your brain that would normally tell you that I was dangerous is silent.

"Of course that's not always a good thing, the very thing that makes you unafraid of me, makes you unafraid of my Coven, and by extension any Vampire."

"Why?" She was pretty confused by the new information and felt as if something was missing, "I mean, what purpose does that serve from biological standpoint?"

"It allows you to get close enough to me so that I may change you," Carlisle said the words and her voice caught in her throat when he continued, "Normally a human would be changed, then courted.

"But most Covens don't live among humans."

Bella turned completely towards him, "I understand that other Covens living among humans would cause problems, I mean, they'd go around drinking people dry and if people were scared of them they'd be the first suspects."

Carlisle nodded and Bella kept going, "But you don't plan on killing me... And you've already said you'd change me if I asked... So why not do it now?"

There was a tension rolling across her skin, she was desperate for his answer to be the right one, to be simply because she hadn't asked.

"It's a combination of selfishness and practicality really," Carlisle admitted, "Since we do live among people, I'd prefer it if you were closer to my age when you are changed. Isabella, I want you to be the Mother of my children, not only in our world, but the world of humans."

While it wasn't what she expected, it was still an answer that made her heart glow, but there was a tinge of sadness too,

"I don't know if I can wait until I'm 30 to be with you forever."

It was like magic and his eyes lit up like a fire, "You don't have to wait that long, I was frozen at 23, so any age over 20 will be perfect."

After a sharp intake of breathe she walked towards him, abandoning her search for a book for the current conversation. Bella sat in the chair next to him,

"Tell me about how you changed."

Carlisle's gaze was tender as he watched her closely, it made Bella's insides feel like they were made of honey his voice was the same as when he'd told her about his hunting habits,

"I was the son of an Anglican Pasture, being his only one, I was to inherit his church and congregation. When he grew old and weary he bid me to take over his his responsibility to rid the streets of the dark creatures of the night."

Bella hung on his every word as he spoke, "I went on a Vampire hunt in the sewers of my small township in England, there I was found by a Vampire who had been feeding on the people of my village.

"I never stood a chance, before I knew it he had begun to drink me, but something must have scared him away. I'll never know what because I passed out and over the next few days I faced the most excruciating pain alone in those tunnels....

"I awoke and when I realized what I had become I wanted to die."

Gently, she took his hand in an attempt to comfort him, Carlisle kissed the back of it, the smile he gave her was tight,

"I ran, far away from civilization and refused to feed. The number of times I attempted to end my own life are too numerous to relate and too gruesome. In the end I came to the I realization I was practically indestructible.

"I became so weak and wild, that at the first scent of blood I snapped. By the time my senses were cleared I had drained almost an entire herd of deer. That's when I realized that I could survive without ever bringing harm to a human.

"I spent my time attending universities and met artists and the great minds of many Eras. I even spent a few decades in Italy with the Volturi, but I constantly wandered, searching for something to ease my loneliness and to bring joy to the endless eternity that stretched out before me.

"I built my family around that hope, while they helped, it was like a band aid on a severe laceration. "

Carlisle's eyes then stared into Bella's as if he was finding the answer to life in them, and perhaps he was because he then said,

"And now at last I've found you."

That single statement had made her chest swell to a crescendo, it was so full it was beginning to ache, tears for the suffering the man before he had to bear began pooling in her eyes,

"And you'll have me forever," She breathed, his eyes glinted at the promise and something between them settled and for a moment Bella felt like they could sit there as the world ended.

Alice was the one to end the moment though as she popped her head into her father's study. Her tone was bright and full of anticipation as she declared,

"It's almost time for you to head to work! And that means it's our turn with Bella!"

"Edward said she's going to kill me with fashion," Bella deadpanned without blinking, "You're not going to let her right?"

"Not even I can stop the force of nature that is Alice," Carlisle teased, but the affection he had for his daughter shone through brightly.

"That's right!" Alice chirped in agreement which caused Carlisle to address his daughter directly.

"Please return my Mate home in one piece. I don't need the Chief of Police knocking down our door in retribution."

Rolling her eyes Alice slid back out of the room as she called back, "Fine, fine! Just hurry up and hand Bella over!"

"Well then," Carlisle sighed but his good humor remained, "I suppose if I'm to abandon you to my daughter I'll need to change for my shift."

It was true, Carlisle was practically in street clothes wearing a pale blue button down which was folded up to his elbows, a grey cardigan with, a pair of jeans. There was also a scarf loosely hanging over his shoulders, it had little tassles on the end which were tied off and Bella wondered briefly how soft it was.

"Well I guess I should leave you to it," She ducked her head, wishing they'd had a bit longer together.

"That's still a bit later Isabella," Carlisle was looking at her like she was something to be cherished again and his voice had gone low, practically intimate, "At least choose a new book before I leave."

She really couldn't argue with that.

Getting to her feet Bella made her way once more to the shelves, "Where do you keep your poetry?"

Spinning on her heel she looked to Carlisle, he followed her to the book shelves before he replied,

"What poet are you searching for?"

"Petrarch's Canzoniere," Bella confessed, she knew that he was considered one of the greats, but his works weren't exactly the toast of mainstream American Academia. It was just that Carlisle had so many books from so many eras and places that she couldn't help but hope he had a copy of 'The Complete Canzoniere' as translated by A. S. Kline.

It was newer having only come out in 2003, She would be content if Carlisle had the original script which she could compare to the online postings on A. S. Kine's site.

"You know who Petrarch is," Carlisle's expression lit up like a firework as he spoke the words,

"Shakespeare, Milton, even Dante, I would expect, but not Petrarch."

"He's the father of the Renaissance, the modern Italian language, and Humanism," Bella beamed right back as the excitement at the knowledge that he was indeed as well read as she thought grew,

"I've wanted to read his works but so few are translated, and learning Italian isn't exactly viable for me at the moment."

"I could teach you," Carlisle offered, still aglow with eagerness. He reached out and pulled a book from his shelf before offering it to her,

"I do speak Italian so I have yet to purchase A.S. Kline's translations, but if you like we can read this together."

Bella's eyes roved over the proffered book and she realized it was indeed the Canzoniere, only it too seemed old but well cared for in it's protective sleeve.

"I'd like that," she replied as her hands gently took hold of the book. Slowly she turned her attention back up to the man before her and Bella smiled, "But I'll still need something to read on my own.

"Maybe the Scarlet Pimpernel."

Carlisle nodded at that, "An excellent choice, let me show you where it is."

* * *

It wasn't long after Bella had tucked the book away safely that Carlisle gave her his goodbyes, wearing his work clothes and looking so handsome that she couldn't help but blush at the sight of him.

Alice unceremoniously dragged Bella back up the stairs from the living room while Carlisle set off in his black Mercedes.

"C'Mon! I have to give you a tiny makeover!" Alice enthused brightly, "You'll love it and I'll even give you the clothes!"

"So you're essentially going to play fashion show with me?" Bella laughed at the rather excitable vampire,

"I'll suffer through it as long as you don't try to put me in heels."

"You're no fun!" Alice rolled her eyes but continued to lead Bella into a bedroom.

The whole place was decorated with an elegant taste and Bella's eyes were caught up on not only the walk in closet whose doors were opened and seemed to go on forever, but that there was also a corner of the room, next to a wide window which contained almost an entire studio's worth of art supplies. An easel desk was tilted contentedly in front of an artist's stool surrounded by what seemed like an endless supply of paint.

"Is that Jasper's?" Bella knew she was ignoring her companion's words but she was so taken aback by the scene she had to voice her surprise.

"Yeah," Alice's smile turned soft, an expression reminiscent of Carlisle's face in the quiet moment Bella had shared with him.

"He has a whole set up in the attic, and a drying station on the roof since his oils smell like a nightmare," Alice's tone betrayed how little those facts bothered her,

"My man's an artist. He says it helps him deal with everything y'know. Growing up in the South before the Civil War wasn't a pretty place for sensitive boys like him."

Bella wanted to ask more but knew that Alice would say it wasn't her story to tell. So instead she took in the little corner of Jasper's heaven until Alice decided that the moment was over declaring,

"Now, C'mon! We have to get you dressed before everyone else get's back!"

Bella laughed indulgently at her but allowed the other girl to play 'Barbie' with her. She wasn't the most fashion conscious person, Bella preferred comfort over style which led to many a pairs of jeans, t-shirts, and hoodies in her closet. All the Cullens seemed to dress like models though and Bella was starting to think that Alice had something to do with that as the Vampire had her human friend change into what felt like a million different outfits.

"I like this one the best I think," Alice had a finger to her chin while her other hand rested in the crook of her elbow,

"Jewel tones seem to be best on you."

Bella took a look at herself in the mirror and realized that it wasn't so bad in the ruby red boat neck long sleeve and a pair of dark denim jeans. The outfit was finished off in a pair of brown leather ankle boots which had very small heels that simply provided style.

"I like it too," Bella smiled and tossed her approving expression in Alice's direction, "It's simple but comfy enough that I'd actually wear it."

"Yes!" Alice tossed her hands over her head, fists pumped in victory, "All you need is a choker, and since you don't have a crest yet we'll have to settle for something in here!"

The tiny Vampire then fluttered over to one of her many jewelry boxes within the closet as Bella processed the words,

"Crest?"

"We all wear the Cullen Family Crest," Alice tossed over her shoulder, "Rosalie and I wear it on our necklaces while the boys tend to prefer rings and wrist bands.

"Carlisle started the tradition by always wearing his father's ring and it kind of just stuck!"

Bella hadn't really been one to pay close attention to jewelry, but she did know the ring Alice was talking about from the appreciation she'd payed to Carlisle's hands.

Of course, she didn't have a Crest for her, Bella hadn't known them long and was only at the beginning of her courtship with Carlisle. It was strange to think of one day owning such a physical symbol of her connection, not just to Carlisle, but the entire family.

She found that she wanted it.

Alice bounded out of the closet with a black ribbon choker which had a small silver heart pendant, "This should do!"

Bella reached out and took the necklace, then as she began to put it on she noted that Alice's own choker did indeed have the same ornate lion sigil that Carlisle's ring possessed.

"As much as I've been complaining, this is actually really fun," Bella admitted a bit shyly as she once more took a look at herself in the other girl's floor length mirror. Alice came behind her and rested her chin on Bella's shoulder as she gave a toothy grin,

"Me too, maybe next time we can go shopping! Rosalie might come too!"

Biting her lip Bella shook her head at the optimistic girl. Just the idea of doing something with Rosalie was so beyond Bella she could only say, "That would be fun."

"They're here," Alice's eyes lit up just as Bella heard a car roll up to the house just outside. Speeding impossibly fast out the door Alice vanished for a beat, then returned in the blink of an eye,

"C'mon, but stay out of sight so I can show you off!"

"They're just your siblings," Bella chuckled but knew that this probably meant a lot to Alice so she added, "But if you're that excited, alright."

Shooting Bella a grateful expression Alice opened the bedroom door and led the way out to the landing at the top of the stairs. Bella assumed the others were in the entryways as the tiny Vampire girl cleared her throat like a stage show hostess.

"If I can have your attention! Family time Bella is here!"

Alice then shot out her arms like she was Vanna White blatantly signalling Bella, who then proceeded to make her way out of the room. As she did, she found all the other Cullens save for Carlisle at the bottom of the stairs.

Emmett was notably holding a pizza box and a smaller a la cart container.

"Looking good ma!" Emmett cheered boyishly, "You sure Carlisle isn't coming home till tomorrow cause he's gonna hate missing this!"

Bella pointed a teasing finger down the stairwell at him and grinned, "Keep it up Emmett! I'll go down there and wrestle you and I WILL win!"

"Oh will you?" Edward laughed heartily but seemed content to take the food from Emmett,

"Cause there's not a Vampire that's been able to kick his ass yet and you're pretty tiny even for a human!"

Rosalie let out a long sigh before leaving towards a room just off the kitchen, Bella realized it was probably the garage judging by home's the lay out form the exterior.

"You look great Bella," Jasper assured her kindly but as he spoke, Emmett's hands became free thanks to Edward and the boy rushed up the stairs. Before Bella could do or say anything, Emmett scooped her up over his shoulder while laughing,

"Alrigh! Alice had her way with you and now it's our turn!"

"Emmett be careful!" Alice scolded halfheartedly but his hold was soft and kind so Bella just laughed as she pretended to struggle as he told his sister to relax before carrying his hostage down the stairs.

"Put me down young man! Just wait until your father comes home!" Bella barely managed to choke out the words between giggles causing all the remaining Cullens to guffaw loudly.

As they got to the bottom of the stairs though, Emmett did place Bella right down on her feet.

"I'd love to play whatever games you have set up," Bella began as she fixed her outfit which had begun to shift around as Emmett had carried her,

"But I'm gonna need a little Human moment to eat, which I have to say, thank's because I hadn't thought that far a head."

Edward tossed out, "It was Emmett's idea thank him."

Bella smiled up at him brightly, "Thank you Emmett."

"No problem," the rather burly Vampire shrugged, easily as if he was used to being the considerate one. Something Bella knew all to well about so she let it go not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

It was a simple pepperoni pizza and wings that Bella drank down with a can of coke from a brand new box that seemed to be the only thing in the fridge. A fact that had her smiling as she realized that she didn't have to ask permission to drink it.

She was once gain hit with how considerate the Cullens were as they paid her barely any mind while she ate, opting instead to argue amongst themselves whether or not to play a fighting or racing game.

Once or twice Emmett would glance over to check on her but Bella just tossed him a thumbs up to let him know she was doing fine.

Watching them like that, in their home where they were happy to speed around and even toss each other gently so as not to break the furniture, Bella couldn't help but remember only weeks ago observing them and wishing she could join in the Cafeteria.

This time though, she washed her plate to the sound of what amounted to the children playing before putting it a probably never used dish rack. Then, fulfilling that longing from before she stepped over to the living room,

"Alright, settle down. Jasper put Edward down, Charlie wants me home by 9 so we only have so much time for video games."

Quickly they all began to shuffle into order and set up Mario Kart for a full 4 players.

Jasper was the first to sit out as they began their rally. Bella found that the house rules were to kick off whoever got last place and if you won twice in a row you also had to give up your controller.

But since there was only one man odd, they only played by the first rule.

It was an evening spent happily as she lost several games, but those losses only made the few victories sweeter as Bella found herself actually standing up and cheering when she got first.

In the end it was some of the most fun she'd ever had.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Edward who drove her home after Bella had picked out a first edition of 'The Scarlet Pimpernel'.

The entire drive her friend was casting her knowing looks and she just wanted to smack him.

"Y'know Carlisle's been happier these past couple of weeks than he's ever been in my entire life," Edward suddenly confessed, "I- I didn't want him to change you...

"I Thought it was better if you stayed human but if that means taking all that happiness from him then I'll change you myself if I have to."

Bell wondered what Edward was trying to say but she let her companion speak,

"He's my dad, and I had a mom once a long time ago but... If I had to have another one, I wouldn't mind it being someone who makes Carlisle as happy as you do."

The sentiment made her chest constrict and she could feel the warmth of the tears that were falling almost silently from her eyes as Bella whispered,

"Thank you for saying that..."

Edward gave a brief jerk of his chin in acknowledgement and the rest of the ride was quiet until they pulled onto the street where she lived, that was when the Vampire driving her scowled,

"You've got to be kidding me," the words were almost a snarl and Bella was about to ask what had him so riled up until she saw Billy Black's truck pulled in the driveway next to hers.

Charlie wasn't home, but he would be in a few hours and she knew for a fact he planned on picking up his own dinner at the diner so that she wouldn't have to cook so late.

"Why are they here?" She frowned as Edward parked in front of her home and he and Billy began staring one another down as if about to start an all out brawl.

"He wants to warn Charlie." Her friend hissed as she felt a surge of protective anger, not for Charlie, but the Cullens.

"Let me deal with him," Bella let her frown deepen as a sense of dread and anxiety was beginning to pool in her belly.

"Be careful," Edward warned her as she unbuckled, his eyes were black and angry, "The kid, your friend, he doesn't know whats happening."

Bella then felt a sudden bit of amusement through all the anger and worry, "Jacob's only a couple years younger than me."

"But you're my mom so that gives you old lady cred," Edward finally smiled and Bella rolled her eyes,

"Shoo. I'll tell you how it went when you pick me up for school tomorrow," She chided. Edward looked rather reluctant but ultimately obliged.

He was quick to drive away and his silver Volvo was already at the end of the street when she reached the porch,

"Hey Billy! Jacob! Charlie's not here, he'll be working for another few hours I think," She called out to her unexpected guests. Billy was watching Edward's car grow further off into the distance and his hands were clutching his armrests,

"I hope you haven't been out here too long. It's freezing."

"Not long, " Billy finally brought his focus to Bella, "I just came to drop this off."

The man lifted a brown bag from his lap, "It's Harry Clearwater's fish fry, you know how much Charlie loves it."

Bella nodded as she unlocked the door and opened it invitingly, "You want to come inside and warm up?"

As Jacob rolled Billy in Bella reached out and offered, "I'll take the fish off your hands if you'd like."

Billy gave her the bag without a fuss as he and his son entered the warm home, he called back to her, "Keep it in the fridge, the dry air keeps it crisp."

She thanked him and took the bag to the fridge as he'd asked, upon returning to the living room she did her best to smile brightly,

"Thanks a lot, since his fishing trip Saturday I've been at my wits end trying to keep coming up with new ways to cook it."

"He fishing alot?" Billy question and Bella just shrugged noncommittally since she didn't really know what his usual habits were before she arrived in Forks,

"On the weekends mostly."

"When do you think Charlie will be home?" Billy suddenly asked which forced Bella to once again shrug. She knew it would be a while but there was nothing solid,

"He only told me he was working late and that I shouldn't make dinner for him."

"Oh, he plan on pulling a double shift today?"

Bella, for all the affection and blossoming love she felt for the Cullens, lied,

"He didn't say."

Billy was appraising her now, She'd become emotionally distant with her last answer and he was probably trying to assess what to do next.

He was still weighing her with his dark brown eyes when he called out, "Jake, "Why don't you go get that new picture of Rebecca out of the car? I'll leave that for Charlie, too."

"Where is it?" Jacob asked, looking mildly surprised, as he had been watching their exchange with extreme interest.

"I think I saw it in the trunk," Billy said noncommittally, "You may have to dig for it."

With that Jacob reluctantly slouched back out into the cold in order to start a quest for a picture that Bella was 90% sure wasn't in their truck at all.

After Jacob had left Bella's face hardened, ready for a confrontation she stood up straight and started Billy directly in the eye.

"Charlie won't be back for a while," her voice was firm. The two were in a deadlock. Bella wondered how long it would take for him to speak. She got her answer only a few second later when he sighed,

"Bella, Charlie is one of my best friends," Billy's tone was clearly hesitant and practically deflated but Bella continued staring him down.

After all, Charlie was in no danger, but from what she learned, if Billy continued down this road then the Cullens certainly were.

"Yes," was her succinct reply. They were easily her favorite people in town, even if they were not quite people. Bella knew in her heart that she was already up to her chest and about to take the plunge when it came to her blooming affections for Carlisle.

Billy then proceeded to speak each word carefully in his rumbling voice. "I noticed you've been spending time with one of the Cullens."

"All of the Cullens," Bella clarified, if he knew what they truly were she wanted to make it clear that she didn't care, "They're a lovely family."

His eyes narrowed at her solid tone, "Maybe it's none of my business, but I don't think that is such a good idea."

"You're right, it is none of your business," She agreed, her gaze was stone cold as Carlisle's frozen skin.

"You probably don't know this," Billy spoke slowly again, his grey eyebrows raised and his insistent gaze met Bella's head on,

"But the Cullen's have an unpleasant reputation on the Reservation."

"As a matter of fact, " Bella spoke with a voice as hard as tempered steel, "I did know that. But that's just rumors isn't it?

"I mean, the Cullens never even set foot on the reservation, do they?"

Of course her attempt to remind him of the treaty the Quileutes had with the Olympic Coven brought him to a halt, she knew her implied knowledge may get her in trouble later but she really didn't care at the moment.

"That's true," he acceded, his eyes guarded. "You seem… well informed about the Cullens. More informed than I expected."

Just to rankle him because he'd done the same to her she replied, "I am intimately aware of the Cullen's family situation."

He looked like he was about to turn red but he calmed himself, "Maybe."

But now his eyes were shrewd and searching, "Is Charlie as well informed?"

Her wall of anger that had been hiding the anxiety in her heart began to crack but Bella refused to let if fall, "Charlie likes the Cullens."

Billy had noticed her sudden, if short, lapse and jumped on it, "It's not my business," he said once more, "But it may be Charlie's."

Pursing her lips she crossed her arms in an attempt to reinforce her own resolve,

"Though it would be my business, again, whether or not I think that it's Charlie's business, right?"

It had made better sense in her head but Billy seemed thoughtful as if he had understood and was considering it,

"I suppose that would be your business." He finally conceded.

"Good."

"Just think about what you're doing Bella," Billy urged, eyes hard and persistent.

That rattled her down to her very bones, as if she hadn't spent two months considering every result of her choice, as if he knew her mind on the matter, he was urging her to think as if she'd fling herself head first into a Coven of Vampires,

"I've thought about it more than you probably know," she spoke through her tightened jaw, it was taking everything not to clench her teeth. Billy's eyes widened in surprise at her ire.

He frowned in sudden disappointment, "What I meant to say was, don't do what you're doing."

"I can't," She replied with such open honesty it surprised even her, "There's no going back now."

Just then the front door flew open and banged against the wall as Jacob Black came into the house, with a frustrated grimace,

"I can't find it, that picture is not in the truck"

"I must have left it at home." Billy mused causing his son to scoff,

"Great."

Bella, who had jumped at the noise glowered at her friend, "Jacob if you break my door I'll break your head."

His response was a guffah, "Like you could! I mean look at your noodle arms!"

"Well, Bella, tell Charlie" — Billy paused before continuing — "that we stopped by, I mean."

"Sure thing." Bella replied as Jacob looked between them and realized the tension had only risen when he was away.

Jacob's confused expression colored his tone as he asked, "Are we leaving already?"

"Charlie's gonna be out late," Billy explained as he rolled himself past Jacob.

"Oh." Jacob looked disappointed. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, then, Bella."

Bella finally smiled, even if it was tight, "You too Jacob."

"Take care," Billy warned her in a deep and foreboding tone.

Bella didn't respond and just watched as Jacob helped his father out of the door. She listened as they loaded themselves into the truck and drove away, only then did the tension in her body subside.

Sighing she made her way up the stairs to change into something more appropriate for an evening out with her father.

As she changed out of the clothes Alice had given her and found a pair of pajamas, Bella could hear Charlie pull into the drive way and enter the house. Judging from the noises he was making the man was rummaging around in the kitchen, likely for an after work drink.

Bella grabbed some of her laundry in order to make a small load for the night and by the time she carried it out of her room, Charlie was on a can of his favorite beer and looking at her curiously from his place at the bottom of the stairs..

Making her way down the stairway with her laundry in her hip Bella caught Charlie's eye, offering him a casual smile she asked, "Everything good at work?"

"Yeah pretty standard," he replied nonchalantly as he ate the sandwich he had apparently made himself, "What'd you do with yourself today?"

Bella rocked on the balls of her feet, "Went to the Cullens for a bit, had pizza there and played video games for a bit.

"Nothing crazy since it's a school night, though Alice gave me a couple of shirts she doesn't use."

Charlie gave her a once over complete with a 'Hm'.

"Oh and Billy dropped by some fish fry from Harry Clearwater!" Bella added as if it was an after thought.

Charlie gave her a rather eager smile, "Perfect I love Harry's fish fry! It's a good thing I didn't stop by the diner.

"I'll just eat some of that with leftovers."

Bella gave him a smile as she made her way into the small laundry area in the hallway.

"You've been spending a lot of time with the Cullens, huh," Charlie observed aloud, though it didn't sound angry,

"That's good."

Then he said something that surprised her.

"Don't listen to all the talk," Charlie actually seemed in earnest, "People around here like to gossip because they're a bit different and Dr. Cullen's raising all those kids alone, but we're lucky to have them. Dr. Cullen could be making 10 times as much money in Seattle than he makes over at Forks General.

"But he doesn't care about that, he understands that small towns like us are worth taking care of."

"They're all really nice," Bella replied as she loaded her clothes into the washing machine. Her heart went all cottony and light as her father spoke such approving words about the Cullen family.

Charlie gave another grunt of approval before warming up his food.

Once Bella had her load going though she placed the empty basket on top of the dryer before heading back up stairs.

* * *

"Forks is really growing on me," Bella confessed on a Wednesday evening to her mother. There was no pressing invitation from the Cullens as Wednesday was dedicated to her and Charlie going to the diner together.

He claimed it was to make sure she wasn't always cooking, but Bella knew he liked the steak too much to give it up.

"Is this about a boy?" Renee teased lightly and if Bella's heart hadn't begun to twinge from the absence of Carlisle she would have been able to laughingly say no. Instead she forced herself to reply,

"I'm making a lot of friends. Alice for one, is willing to put up with me even thought I'm fashion backwards and her brother Emmett has vowed revenge against me because I beat him one too many times in Mario Kart."

Renee actually let out a chiming laugh at the information, "I was half convinced you were gonna say you had a boyfriend."

Bella didn't know what made her say it, but the words fell out before she could stop them, "Well their Dad's a Doctor and he's not so bad to look at."

"Bella!" Renee was practically hopping up and down with unadulterated glee, "C'mon! I know you're just trying to distract me from the topic of boys!"

With one hand over bother her eyes Bella tried not to let her mortification over what she'd said show,

"There isn't anyone. All the boys I know have girlfriends or aren't my type."

That part was true at least, so Bella trudged forwards, "How's Florida treating you now that you're settling in?"

"The new house is gorgeous," Renee sighed happily and it was that tone that assured Bella that she'd chosen right,

"Phil's signed with a team already, but we won't know if he's first string for a while."

"He'll do great," Bella assured her, the worry inside her fading, "I'm sure-"

She was cut off by her phone vibrating, "Hold on."

Pulling the device from her ear she found Carlisle's number displayed proudly as an incoming call. Swiftly Bella got back to her mom,

"Hold on I'll call you back."

"Wait-" Renee teased, "is a boy calling?!"

"Something like that," was all Bella would give as she switched over to Carlisle, her phone wasn't able to maintain more than one line so sadly, Renee had been hung up on.

"Doctor, I'm glad you called, how long do I have left to live?" Bella couldn't help the teasing answer but her heart began to pound in her chest as Carlisle's smooth voice replied,

"Forever if you want."

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Bella was failing to fight both the blush and grin which were making their way over her face.

"I am, but I thought, I wish Isabella was here so I took my break early," Carlisle replied and wasn't that enough to make Bella feel like there was a firecracker in her chest about to go off.

"Well, I'm here, how's work going?"

"Slow, which is good I suppose for my profession. Though I'm more interested in how your day has been."

"Alright, Edward drove me to school today but ditched because of the blood testing lab," Bella informed him easily as she began to lounge on her bed,

"I'm supposed to go out with my dad for diner tonight though. You working the full night shift?"

"Yes, I am, is there a reason you ask?" Carlisle's smile was clear and Bella replied a bit shyly,

"Cause I have this fantasy of you climbing in through my cracked window and holding me while I sleep, but It's probably way to soon for that kind of thing."

There was a long harsh breathe on his side and Bella realized that the noise was one of longing as Carlisle spoke, his voice rough, "It is, but eventually I'd love to watch you sleep."

It sounded insane, but Bella knew that it was different than any other guy saying such a thing, simply by virtue of Carlisle not being capable of falling asleep. The intimacy of the moment, her trusting herself to him in such a vulnerable state, that's what he meant.

Their conversation turned to more simple topics until it was time for him to return to work. Bella sighed as she hung up the phone on the man.

She sat blissfully replaying their conversation in her head until Charlie came home and it was time to load up into his cruiser to get dinner.

* * *

  
Moments.

That's all they had.

Bella and Carlisle could only steal moments together as they very slowly got to know each other. She knew her heart was falling and swelling with greater feelings the more they spoke and simply experienced each other's company. But their courtship wasn't only about them.

There was a whole Coven that Bella had to love, and she knew she was falling faster than a meteorite for all of them.

It was so easy to have love for each of them bloom in her heart, Bella hadn't ever known family could be so simple. They all clearly loved each other beyond anything else, they had to. Everywhere they went it was essentially the Cullens against the world. Small town gossip and suspicion was the enemy of anything viewed as abnormal.

A single father with so many children was something to gaze upon askance for the community at large. It made the Quileute's feelings for them look perfectly reasonable to most of the people who lived within Forks.

So Bella was glad that her father was the kind to step back and listen only to hard facts. It meant that Charlie didn't mind her spending most of her after school hours with them. Perhaps he wouldn't have been so keen on it if he knew the truth.

But they weren't doing anything wrong.

Carlisle hadn't even kissed her properly, all of their touches were chaste and pure in a way that made Bella feel like she was truly being courted. Even as she was was happily tucked into his side on the sofa within the quiet but warm wall of his office while the others were playing video games down stairs. His touches remained soft and unobtrusive, more comforting than romantic in nature. It was enough to soothe the longing in her chest whenever he was absent, and Bella was happy to provide the same relief for him as he leaned her head onto his chest.

There was something about him, maybe the bond, or some sort of magic, that made Carlisle so much easier to talk to than anyone she'd ever met. With Renee it felt like she always had to censor herself so that the woman wouldn't worry or think she was being overly dramatic with her deep feeling. Charlie was the kind of father who wasn't good with words or listening to overly thoughtful speeches. He never hovered and even though she appreciated his respect for her privacy, part of her sometimes wished he did.

Jacob Black was easy to talk to but he wasn't the kind of person she could lean into and let absorb her worries. He was always bouncing around and moving, too busy to slow down.

Carlisle though? He somehow always knew when she needed quiet, when Bella wanted to talk about the finer interpretations of Pride and Prejudice, or maybe just muse on life in general. He could read her every mood to perfection and Bella was finding that she was getting pretty skilled at reading his.

As he stared at her thoughtfully, she could see the emotions playing in his bright intelligent eyes that Carlisle no longer was content to sit in silence and just enjoy each other's company. He pressed his lips together just so, and Bella knew he wanted a serious answer to a serious question even before he spoke.

"Tell me something about yourself you've never told anyone else," Carlisle whispered and Bella inhaled softly at the words.

It was likely the occupants down in the living room could hear every word the couple was saying, but Bella knew that they would be polite enough to at least feign privacy for her.

"When I was little I wanted to be a ballerina, when my mom found out she decided it would be a good way to improve my coordination," Bella laughed softly at the memory of it, part of her felt like she was stripping bare before him and the other part felt freed as she finally got this one tiny weight off of her chest,

"It didn't last long, I was terrible, but in order to get Renee to drop the classes I told her I didn't want to learn ballet anymore.

"But I lied. Even now I still watch videos on ballet and I wonder what would have happened if I'd stuck with it."

Carlisle's cold skin didn't bother her in the least as he wrapped his arm around her before kissing the top of her head, "You'd have been a stunning ballerina. That's what would have happened."

Not being able to help it Bella snorted out a laugh but she was blushing under the words, "What about you Dr. Cullen? Tell me something you don't talk about anymore."

"My mother was a kind woman who used to give charity to the poor and I think that when she passed from the fever that swept through our village it broke something essential inside my Father," Carlisle confessed as if it had only happened a few years ago, so steady was his tone,

"I was only 12, but he became so cruel and unfeeling that when I changed Edward, I feared that I would unintentionally mirror his parenting style without a wife by my side."

Bella gazed up at him for a moment before she stretched herself in order to plant a kiss on Carlisle's cheek, after the action she whispered,

"You're a wonderful father Carlisle. All of your children are just as kind as you."

Carlisle pressed his forehead against her's for a moment and sighed, "I wish I could take you away from here, just the two of us."

"Then read to me," Bella smiled teasingly, "We have a while still before you have to leave for your shift."

They managed to sit happily while Carlisle translated two poems form the Canzoniere, Bella listened raptly to his explanation of the words and meanings. She found herself enraptured by his passion for not only the craft but the language which it was written in.

She wished the moment could last forever but knew it was foolish.

Eventually he did need to depart and Bella once more spent the evening with the others. Though card games were their choice for the evening. Jasper was insistent that she needed to learn Poker and Bella was sure he was only so eager because he had the distinct advantage at the game.

Edward too seemed keen for it so she obliged them without too much complaint.

It was strange spending time with the Cullens. Everything was so bright and vibrant as she laughed and teased with them. The world always seemed to lose color outside of the walls of their forest home.

Every time she had to leave, Bella wished she didn't have to.


	12. Chapter 12

Eventually her curfew crept up on them and someone had to drive her home.

Bella sometimes wondered what they were up to while she slept, but part of her knew it was the same activities they got up to during the day.

On that particular night though, Jasper needed to hunt so it was Edward who drove Bella down the forest road towards town. Being later into the year, the sun was dropping faster and Bella enjoyed seeing the starts already making their appearance across the evening sky.

"Do you think I'll feel this way forever?" Bella wondered aloud which led Edward to looked at her curiously,

"Feel like what? I'm not Jasper and I can't read your mind remember?"

Huffing out a laugh Bella nodded as she explained, "Like I'm only ever real when I'm with all of you. The world get's quiet and everything else just falls away.

"It's easy as breathing. Everything else takes effort, but when I'm with Carlisle, and all of you? I can just exist.

"I've never felt so tangible before. Maybe my heart knew that I couldn't until now."

Edward was smiling, even as his focus was on the road as he sped at over 100 miles per hour, "I wouldn't know. I'm not Mated so you'll have to ask one of the others."

Bella let out a long sigh as she thought over the words. If she really felt that way because she was Mated to Carlisle, did that mean that on some level she always had been? That every moment and breath had led to her meeting him that day in the ER?

That Bella herself had been crafted for the lonely man from over 300 years in the past? It was a romantic notion, one she didn't think she'd ever have entertained for anyone else but he was turning her into a regular romantic heroine with the swooning and all.

She could only close her eyes then, and feel the world slip by as she was happy that it was Carlisle. If it were anyone else, Bella couldn't help but think the prospect would be terrifying.

There were still issues, of course. He was supposed to be in his 30s, and Rosalie still hadn't voiced her feelings about Bella's place in their Coven. There was Esme up north and all the rest of the Denali she still had yet to meet. Charlie too would be affected by their love but Bella let it all fade away just for the moment.

Because she was beginning to think that there was nothing, absolutely nothing she'd ever want more than to spend her days with the Cullens. Not just for Carlisle's sweet soft romancing.

But also Alice's bright smiles, Jasper's quiet calm, Emmett's exuberant responsibility, even Edward's deep thoughts and questions. She felt like for once that she was a square peg slotting perfectly into a square hole. Every corner crafted for that very purpose. Things changed, all the time, but somethings stayed. Bella hoped deep in her heart that this was one of those precious unmovable forces that stayed right were it had been placed.

Her thought's were broken up though as Edward's light tones became heavy, "What's going on over there?"

Bella opened her eyes and found her companion slowing down and pulling into the police station. There was an ambulance with it's flasher's on and among all the police car's was a semi-familiar black Mercedes.

"Carlisle's in there," Edward frowned.

Bella had a sinking feeling in her belly, but said nothing as they parked in front of the station.

"Do you think it's another animal attack?" Bella wrapped her arms around herself at the thought of it. Edward looked at her and frowned but said nothing as he cut the engine to his Volvo,

"We'll see was my father has to say."

Bella didn't quite like the tone he'd said the words in, as if he knew something that she didn't, suddenly Bella's blood ran cold at the thought. Could it be a Vampire? One who wasn't so morally upright as the Cullens.

Swallowing hard she didn't wait for Edward to open her door as he liked to, and quickly fell into step next to him on the sidewalk. As they moved together, Carlisle actually exited the precinct in a full length coat as well as his scarf, at his side was his medical bag.

The man immediately caught sight of them without either of them saying anything.

"Isabella, Edward, what are you doing here?"

"What's going on?" Edward said instead of a proper answer earning a look from his father that clearly spoke to his displeasure.

"It was an animal attack," Carlisle said the words clearly, yet his golden eyes were heavy with the same weight that Edward's had just seconds before,

"Waylon Forge unfortunately met with it."

"Carlisle," Bella said his name, knowing he'd understand that she was asking about what he was leaving unsaid.

In a low voice, one that could not be overheard Carlisle replied, "Isabella, you can call me when you get home, but for now I'm glad you're here. Charlie needs you, Mr. Forge was a friend of his."

Swallowing back her protests, Bella knew he was right as she instead gave a nod, "I'll see you both later."

Both Cullens gave her a light nod but as she left, Carlisle brushed the back of his hand against her's, a show of affection and solidarity that bolstered her as she made her way into the building.

The receptionist took one look at her a and frowned, "Do you need something miss?"

"I'm Bella Swan, I'm here to see my dad, Charlie," Bella informed her succinctly, she knew her worry was clear. The woman nodded as her face softened to the information.

"I'll take you to him honey."

Bella supposed that was part of being in a small town, the trust that people showed. As the woman go up from behind the desk she informed her, "I'm guessing you heard about Waylon then?"

"Yeah, me and Edward ran into Dr. Cullen outside, he told me because he knew Charlie was friends with him," Bella felt heavy knowing that the man that had approached her so early in her time living in Forks had likely been murdered by a creature that the Police had no hope of catching.

The woman hummed in sympathy as she led Bella to the offices. The whole building was half dark as most of the graveyard shift officers were likely working the beat. Immediately she found Charlie sitting illuminated by one of the computers, his expression full of exhaustion.

"Chief, your daughter's here," the receptionist announced causing Charlie to moved his tied gaze up to them.

"Bells," the man sighed lightly and Bella made her way over to him without speaking. As soon as she reached him, she placed a hand on his shoulder, pouring all her sympathy and worry into the touch,

"How you holding up dad?"

"Not good," Charlie sighed before rubbing his eyes, "Who brought you here? Last I saw your truck was at home."

"Edward," Bella shrugged one of her shoulders, "We saw the lights and Dr. Cullen's car and got worried.

"I'm really sorry about Waylon."

"Whatever it is, it's absolutely feral," her father sighed again, his tone haunted and bone weary. Then he opened one of the drawers on the desk and handed her a green tube,

"I want you to carry this around from now on."

"What is this?" Bella delicately took hold of it, as she frowned.

"Pepper spray."

"Dad," she knew she sounded petulant, but figured he didn't know that she practically always had a Vampire entourage.

"It'll give me some peace of mind," He urged her and really, there wasn't much Bella wouldn't do for his happiness so she slipped the canister into her pocket.

"Fine, I guess I better be safe than sorry."

"Yeah," the man nodded, then heaving a great breath began to stand, "Let's get out of here. You eat anything yet?"

"Yeah," Bella nodded somberly, "You?"

"I'll just warm up some left overs," her father gave a tight smile as he began to lead her out of the precinct. Bella followed quietly and knew it would likely remain silent for the entire drive home.

So she took the time to begin to formulate her questions for Carlisle, while the orange street lamps which lined the roads in town cast light over their vehicle in small intervals. There was a lot to digest and half of it was speculation on her part.

There was nothing for it though but to tell Charlie she was tired so that she could head up to her room the moment that she was back home. There was a little bit of guilt present as she left him standing in the kitchen, but Bella knew he was the quiet sort who processed things in solitude.

Locking her bedroom door, Bella changed into her pajamas but couldn't find it in herself to immediately call. She sat with her legs folded on her bed and proceeded to stare at her phone for minutes as her ears picked up Charlie puttering around down stairs.

She wasn't sure what to do, or say, but there was a definite hurt upset forming inside of her stomach at the realization of what had been concealed from her.

After what felt like a small eon, Bella pressed call on Carlisle's contact within her phone before pressing the device to her hear and proceeding to close her eyes while the line range. Only 2 rings in the tone cut off and his voice filled her ear,

"Isabella, I hope you and Charlie got home safe."

"We did," Bella sighed and tried not to lose her temper as she continued, "Are you at work or at your house."

"I'm home now," Carlisle informed her, his tone sounded almost wary. Good, he should know that she was feeling upset.

"Alright," taking a deep breath Bella cut to the chase, "Then do you mind telling my why none of you thought it would be a good idea to tell me about the human drinking Vampire going on a killing spree around here?!

"Y'know that one that started practically when I arrived in town?

Carlisle sighed, before he replied in a very contrite tone, "Alice saw the three of them coming into our territory and passing through without too much of an upset.

"At first, I hadn't thought to tell you anything because everything was so precarious. You had only just accepted me and there was no reason to cause more stress.

"Then it simply grew unimportant in my eyes as Alice's vision of their passing through hadn't changed."

"Yeah but I bet your entire family knew except me," Bella countered and it sounded harsh, she knew. But her feelings were in pain at his clear decision to deem that kind of information unimportant to her,

"So either you thought it was unimportant but let them all worry over me anyways, or that I wasn't important enough to tell. "

"Isabella," Carlisle still sounded so deeply sorry she had to fight back the urge to just forgive it all as he said,

"You are the most important thing to me right now, I simply didn't want you to worry about something that would not become a problem."

"If I was like you, would you have told me?" Bella countered and she knew it was harsh but she continued, she needed him to understand.

Heaving a ragged breath Carlisle finally said the words that needed to be said, "I am so sorry Isabella. I'm sorry I let your Humanity get in the way of allowing me to unburden myself to you.

"I am sorry I kept you in the dark and I am sorry that I have hurt you because of my foolish overprotective actions."

"I can't forgive you," Bella sighed out, everything in her screaming to do it anyways, "Not unless you promise not to keep things from me again.

"If I'm going to help you lead your Coven we're going to need to be partners. I can't constantly worry that your going to be curating what I should know based on a misguided attempt to protect me.

"I'm a big girl Carlisle."

"I promise to never hid information like this from you again," Carlisle sounded sincere and Bella's heart began to ease even as he continued,

"There are things though, things I need to tell you in order to fully fulfill that promise."

"Then tell me," Bella closed her eyes, swallowing back the slight fer that had begun to rise.

"Our Treaty with the Quileutes demand that we never bite a Human," his voice was somber, and tense as he continued,

"That means that if you become like me, I'll have broken the Treaty and we can never return here on risk of death."

"Thank you for telling me," Bella allowed her eyes to flutter open, that was a very important fact that he'd apparently been dancing on the edge of for some time. A familiar anger bubbled up but she shoved it away. This was Carlisle trying right the wrong of hiding things from her.

It wouldn't do to get angry all over.

"I should have told you before," Carlisle replied, still contrite, "Isabella, it may sound foolish but I am terrified of losing you.

"You have nothing to gain from joining my family and everything to lose, I on the other hand will be granted everything I ever wanted."

"You can't think like that," shaking her head Bella wondered how he thought so low of himself, his life, yet was willing to bring her into it, so she confessed for the second time that night,

"Carlisle, when I'm with your family, it's like everything before was just a dream and I've finally woken up."

There was a heavy silence over the line but Carlisle eventually replied, "It is too soon to say the words Isabella, but know that I want to."

"Yeah," Bella smiled lightly, her feelings finally returning to their normal content state. She was still a bit angry, but she was happy with his apology and confident he truly meant to improve going forwards,

"Me too."

A sudden realization came upon her and Bella huffed out a laugh, "Did we just have our first fight?"

Carlisle let out a small chuckle from his side, "I suppose it could qualify."

"Well, that's one milestone," she teased lightly, attempting to alleviate the tense mood further, "I'll mark it down on my calendar and demand we celebrate it in a month."

That got a genuine laugh from the man, Bella could tell he was shaking his head as he replied, "Good night Isabella. I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight, Carlisle," she sighed and waited for the dial tone, but after a moment of it not coming Bella snorted,

"One of us is going to have to hang up I'm not going to be one of those weird Romcom Caricatures."

Once again Carlisle let out a sound of amusement, "Well, I aim to please, so I will be the one to close the line."

Smiling, Bella waited for only another moment before, as promised, their connection went dead. Shaking her head Bella placed her phone on her nightstand before plugging it in to charge for the night.

* * *

In the morning, Bella rose at her normal time and as she was preparing breakfast for herself she was hit with a moment of panic as a banging sounded at her door.

Taking a cautious glance out the window, she didn't see a car, and as it was a day she was supposed to drive herself, Bella wasn't expecting one. A bit paranoid she made her way to the door before letting out a long sigh at the sight of who had come a knocking.

"Alice, please tell me your not here to pick me up," Bella sighed as she opened the door for her friend.

Waltzing into the house Alice smiled brightly, "Of course not! Jasper just dropped me off so I could ride with you."

Closing the door Bella cocked her head to the side feeling a bit incredulous, "Is there a reason you've decided to beef up security?"

Alice let out a laugh which sounded like a wind chime before sort of just shrugging, "I just worry, it's not anything really."

"Nobody put you up to this?" She pressed as she moved her eggs which she'd been scrambling into a simple breakfast sandwich.

Suddenly Alice seemed worried, "No! Carlisle wouldn't do that without telling you. This is all me and Edward."

Bella reminded herself that there was practically no privacy whatsoever in the Cullen house before nodding, "Alright, but I'm still driving. I don't care that it's practically in slow motion for you."

With a smile the Vampire agreed and once Bella finished her sandwich down with a cup of juice, the pair made their way out of the house before loading up into her truck. Alice was humming a tune as Bella turned over the engine and the Vampire actually began playing with the radio a bit.

"Will you be able to come over later?" Alice began nonchalantly as she fiddled with the buttons on the player,

"There's going to be a thunder storm tonight, a storm means baseball, and we all thought it would be nice to show you another one of our traditions."

"Is this like the soccer thing?" Bella asked as she backed the truck out of the driveway before pulling out onto the road,

"Because if you only want me there to stand back and be impressed..."

Trailing off Bella thought about seeing Carlisle and the rest of his family running full tilt while playing on the diamond and while she was very tempted to just say yes, the fact that she would probably be standing out in the rain was a big minus.

"You've seen us before," Alice actually seemed to be trying to convince her, "So you'll probable be able to keep track well enough to play umpire for both teams!"

That, Bella had to admit, actually sounded fun. Getting to take part was more appealing than anything, "Alright, so long as I'm not actually going to be holding back the fun."

"It's gonna be great!" her companion enthused finally settling on a radio station, "If it goes well you might even get your first kiss!"

Bella was glad that she'd already eaten as she choked back the incredulousness that made it's way out of her chest,

"Alice, don't say things like that while I'm driving."

Rolling her eyes the Vampire continued to smirk, but her expression was soft as she reminisced, "Ahhh! I remember when Jasper and I were still establishing our bond and everything finally felt like it was going my speed.

"I didn't even realize it until we met, but before Jasper everything felt like it was taking place in slow motion. Maybe it was because I lacked patience and knew he was coming.

"But ever since I found him I've never felt like that again. Everyday the worlds running full tilt."

"I know what you mean," Bella smiled lightly, as she recalled her conversation with Edward the night before. To her surprise Alice rather sincerely sighed,

"Yeah, you do."

For the rest of the drive the girls enjoyed each other's company while the radio played the local morning show since Alice hadn't been able to find a suitable song with all her searching. When they arrived together Alice took Bella by the hand and seemed happy to walk with her to the breakfast table.

Bella found herself content with the other girl's cold hand in her own as they made their way across he parking lot while Alice began chatting about some of her most recent purchases. It was nice to have someone fill the silence without expecting any replies beyond a nod or sound of affirmation.

She was listening, of course, Alice deserved that respect, but mostly Bella basked in the easy company of her. Bella was expecting to join the Cullens table but Alice seemed keen to drag her past it while blowing a kiss to Jasper. Edward have a little wave to Bella, and she returned it with a nod,

"I thought we were sitting with your family."

"You need to spend more time with your other friends," Alice replied more than a bit suggestively as they made their way over to the table of people Bella really wasn't sure how to feel about.

"Oh, it's Bella and Alice," Jessica was the first to pipe up in shock at the sight of pair. Mike seemed every bit as taken aback as his girlfriend while Angela oozed genuine excitement nest to an unsure Eric.

"Mind if we join you?" Alice asked but, unlike her usual polite fashion of actually waiting for a response she pulled out a chair and sat herself down with a cheer of, "Of course you don't!"

Bella blinked slowly but knew it was not the time or place to scold the girl for lacking manners towards the Humans. Which was....

Instead, Bella sat herself down next to the Vampire, "You all know Alice Cullen."

"Yeah," Jessica's smile was plastered on tightly, "What's going on?"

"I though I should make more friends!" Alice replied breezily, "Then figured Bella's would probably be the best!"

"Well you're welcome to sit with us whenever," Angela very kindly invited, "Feel free to bring Jasper or any of your siblings too."

"Like Edward," Jessica blurted which earned a rather tired look from her boyfriend.

"Sure thing," Alice was taking the whole thing in stride.

"How was your hike?" Mike asked and Bella knew it had only been about a week or so ago but as Alice had said, everything all seemed to be moving faster since she'd chosen Carlisle.

"Oh it was fun," Bella nodded while Alice's smile turned blindingly bright,

"Bella's becoming a real fixture around our place! Carlisle especially like having someone who knows what he's talking about when he wants to go on a spiel about Italian Renaissance philosophers."

Bella choked a bit as she shot a glare at the tiny Vampire girl who apparently had decided to torture her for the morning. She intimately remembered that Mike was the same guy that Alice had made clear that Carlisle would take an interest in her knowledge of literature when they were shopping at his family's store.

Then Edward had been a bit aggressive about him during the actual hike. While Bella wasn't interested in Mike Newton, what did their gifts tell them about the human boy that they felt the need to be so blatant towards him?

Mike's voice was high as if he too didn't know how to appropriately respond to that, "That's nice."

"So Dr. Cullen like books?" Eric asked, his voice a bit unsure as if he didn't know why Alice had brought up her father. Which was fair. There was no reason for it and she'd just came out of left field tossing the man out for her own unknowable motives.

"I guess," Bella had no clue what Alice was expecting to come from this, but a glance at the Vampire informed her that there was no impending disaster so she trudged forwards,

"He's pretty cool about letting me go through his collection."

Jessica had the look of a girl who was about to commit a crime while the rest of the table's residence seemed a bit unsure how to proceed.

Alice sighed and Bella wondered if it sounded a little too dreamy for anyone else's tastes.

Suddenly the pixie like girl leaned forwards eagerly, "Help me convince Bella to go to Prom with Edward. She keeps saying she doesn't know if she wants to and it's absolutely killing him."

Bella rolled her eyes as Jessica's already gleaming gaze turned hungry, "How could you say no to Edward?!"

"I didn't say no, I said I wasn't sure if I wanted to go," Bella replied through her teeth and unable to help it she turned a scolding glance on Alice, as she hissed under her breath,

"I am absolutely telling your father that you're harassing me about this."

Alice pouted a bit but simply sighed, "We just want you to have fun Bella! C'mon! It's Prom! Dancing isn't going to kill you."

"It might," Bella countered only for Angela to chime in,

"Please! I feel so guilty for bailing on you, it would be nice to see you at least go."

"I'm not gonna say a thing because then Alice wins," Bella declared with as much false sweetness she could muster, finally understanding why her little Vampire friend had been so insistent she pay a visit to the Humans. She didn't appreciate it and while she knew Alice meant well, didn't actually like the pressure.

By the time the first bell of the day rang,Alice's pout was mighty and as Jasper came to retrieve her he shot Bella a rather amused look. As for Bella she just feigned smug for not giving into the force of nature that was Alice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending starts here and it's pretty similar to the movie ending but also just different enough in the places I feel it needs to be.
> 
> I feel its rushed but only because I don't want to slog through the stuff that's unchanged. The sequel is shaping up to be much better in this regard.

As Bella made her way to her truck at the end of the school day, she was surprised to hear Emmett shout at her from where he and Rosalie were parked just a few places down,

"Bella! Don't forget about baseball!"

"I don't think I could!" she shouted back and tried to ignored the tense impatient expression that Rosalie wore on her face where she sat in the driver's seat of the Jeep. Emmett grinned wildly, satisfied with her answer apparently as he slid into the vehicle before his Mate drove them out.

"You're really are hanging out with the Cullens a lot huh," Jessica's voice came from behind her and Bella jumped as she whipped around while placing a hand over he chest.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Bella laughed but Jessica didn't seem to feel even a modicum of contrition, "Sorry I thought you saw me coming."

"It's fine," Bella shook off the moment, "But yeah. They're a good family and they're a lot of fun."

"What's it like?" the other girl raised her eyebrows suggestively, "I mean, Edward asked you to Prom and you're playing sports with them? C'mon Bella, I'm not stupid."

"I have no Idea what you're talking about," she replied a bit more icily than she intended.

"You really expect me to believe you're not dating Edward?" Jessica was practically oozing disbelief as she gripped the strap on her school bag,

"Who do you think you're fooling?"

"No one," Bella took out her keys in order to unlock her door, annoyance was beginning to itch at the back her skull, "Because I'm not lying."

With that she slid into The Beast and started the engine, "We're friends. Sometimes people are friends Jessica."

With a bit more rage than she ever though herself capable of mustering, Bella reversed and pulled out of her space. It had so much speed and aggression, for a moment she felt like a Cullen as she drove out of the parking lot leaving the other girl completely offended.

It was petty and childish, but Bella felt good. Even as she received a text from Edward telling her to be ready by 5 for pick up. 

She tried not to think about the damage control she'd have to do when she returned to school in order to maintain her place with Jessica's friend group. There probably wasn't any going back, Bella realized that she could only go forward. Alice had claimed that Bella needed to keep her human friends, but she still had Jacob. So the tiny Vampire girl would have to be content with that at the moment. Angela's friendship was a regrettable loss. Yet, Bella knew she wasn't about to grovel at Jessica's feet just for the chance to be Angela's friend.

As she pulled into the driveway, Bella was surprised to find her father's cruiser already home.

Crossing the threshold of the house Bella found charlie in the kitchen snacking on a sandwich he ostensibly made himself, in his other hand a cup of orange juice, "Hey, early day?"

"Yeah," Charlie replied as he took a bite of his sandwich, "Any plans for dinner?"

"I'm going to play baseball with the Cullens, but don't worry it's not till 5 so I'll just makes some fish and chips, steamed broccoli too," Bella replied in a rush as she made her way up the stairs, then as if it was an after thought she tossed over her shoulder,

"Is there a particular fish you want?"

"Fish and chips sounds good," Charlie called back before he took sip of his juice, then he called up the stairs "But don't think you've distracted me."

Suddenly he was frowning as if extremely puzzled, "Baseball? First hiking, now baseball?"

From his perspective, she supposed it must look strange, so she did her best to allay his worries as she stood at the top of the stairs, "The Cullen's don't mind that I'm not really athletic,.

"I'm probably going to end up playing umpire and watching them."

"And Alice talked you into this?" her father's expression was skeptical and Bella wanted to laugh at how truly concerned he seemed about the development.

"Alice... And Jasper, and Emmett, and Edward who will be picking me up in after dinner or so, so please be nice," she winced, trying to sell that she really liked the family but Charlie inhaled sharply,

"So Edward is picking you up. He's like what? 19?"

Bella really did laugh then because of the ridiculousness of the entire situation, "He's 17 and yes he's picking me up because I have no idea where to meet them and also he's nice."

By the look on his face, Bella could tell that Charlie was still unsure about the whole thing,

"Dad," she began rather seriously, trying to convince him, "I am not dating, nor will I ever date any of Dr. Cullen's sons."

It was true and she felt cheap for wording it that way but really there was nothing else she could do. Charlie finally just rolled his eyes,

"Never say 'never' Bells," He chided lightly, then gave her a relaxed and sarcastic smile, "I hear they're nice boys."

She cast him a withering look which he responded to by shaking his head before taking another bite of his sandwich, followed by a drink of juice.

In the end dinner was taken in silence and when it was over Charlie was content to crack open a beer as they waited for Edward to pick her up.

While she waited, Bella grabbed a couple of towels so that if it did rain the seats in Edward's car would get too wet. So she sat there with a small bundle of towels in her lap with her father.

It wasn't anything new, to sit with Charlie and have nothing to say, but for the first time Bella felt like she really had nothing she could share. Hadn't she moved to Forks with hopes to build a stronger relationship with her dad?

Bella wondered if it would be the same if she had never met the Cullens, would her lack of secrets have made her closer to Charlie? Would her lack of friends have made him drag her out to the lake and fish with him? Would she be closer to Jacob than she was now?

Letting her mind wander on the 'what ifs' she smiled, because she knew if that was the case, if she'd never met Carlisle, then she'd still feel that edge of loneliness. That sense that she was just out of sync with the rest of reality. But still... maybe it was something that could be mended.

When Edward finally arrived, he actually came up to the door and knocked. Charlie turned to his daughter with an incredulous look as she tried to ignore him and opened the door to let her friend in.

"Hey! You all set?" Edward smiled as he looked her up and down, Bella supposed he was making sure she was appropriately dressed, "Good you're wearing sneakers!"

"Of course I'm wearing sneakers," She scoffed at his apparent lack of faith in her, "Dad this is Edward, Alice's brother, Edward this is Dad."

The Police Chief stood up strait and looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "Alice here too?"

Suddenly Bella wanted to just shove Edward out the door and not have the conversation that was no doubt coming. Luckily Edward was taking it in stride, "No but she figured since Bella's my friend too it would be fine."

Charlie once again was looking skeptical but just nodded and turned to his daughter with an awkward expression, "Well have fun and be careful."

"Sure thing." Bella tried to sound assuring as she gathered up her stack of towels, she ignored her dad's call of, "Don't forget your pepper spray."

And followed Edward to his Volvo.

Once they were tucked safely inside, she tossed the towels into the back seat and when they got on the road her friend smiled, "Your dad thinks I like you."

Bella snorted a bit unkindly, "Why does everyone think I'm after you?"

Edward just kind of shrugged, "I guess it's because I'm single and technically your age. No body would expect a high schooler to be chasing after a 32 year old Doctor, Bella."

"I'm not chasing him," She frowned, hoping it came across as serious, when Edward's expression became worried she broke out into a wild grin,

"He's chasing me."

That caused them both to laugh. Bella got serious again though, "God It's hard to think about what he'll say when he finds out..."

"You haven't thought about it?" Edward's voice sounded like he was about to get angry and his whole body tensed while the hand he had placed on the steering wheel clamped down, Bella sighed.

"Of course I thought about it!" She reassured, to further her emphasis on the point her left hand patted Edward's arm that was resting between them on the console,

"I'm just saying that his reaction is really up in the air, if he's that bothered by a guy he thinks is my age liking me, what's he going to say about Carlisle?"

Edward's shoulder's relaxed, "You have a while still."

The rest of the ride was taken in the comfortable silence of two people who knew one another well. They were nearing the edge of town when the rain of the storm Alice had promised finally fell from the sky.

As the rain fell, Bella watched the streets slowly filled with water, she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sound of the droplets falling onto the windshield.

Pulling onto a trail Edward then drove for about another 3 miles before he pulled into a rather large clearing that the rest of the Cullens had already arrived in. Bella only spotted the Jeep and wondered how many of them had just run to their destination.

Bella equipped her rain coat as Edward got out, blurred over to her side of the car, before he then opened the passenger side door. She smiled at the action and let him help her out into the field. The rain was more of a light drizzle now and Bella wondered if most of the downpour was going to take place in town.

Together they walked toward the homemade diamond that Bella wasn't very surprised to find was much large in size than the standard one you found on a pitch. Edward took the time to removed his coat in order to reveal a custom embroidered white baseball jersey which possessed blue pinstripes. On the breast a 'C' of the same navy hue was emblazoned.

Bella noted that all of the Cullens were wearing such jerseys and she couldn't help but find it endearing.

The first to greet her was Alice who cheered, "Bella you made it!" and they wrapped their arms around each other in a hug. Next Emmett gave her an enthusiastic bear hug and lifted her clear off the ground as she laughed and he roared out a 'BEEELLLLAAAAA' with a goofy voice.

When her feet found the floor once more Jasper gave her a nod and a small smile that she returned with, "'sup Jasper."

Finally Carlisle approached her and took her hand lifting it to his lips in a kiss while he smiled brightly, "You look well equipped."

"Yeah well I figured better safe then sorry," Bella returned his expression she noticed that while he too was dressed for the occasion, he still wore his grey scarf, "So, am I actually playing umpire, or was your plan to just put on another show?"

Carlisle laughed softly as he lightly pushed Bella's long hair away from her face, "You can indeed play umpire, keep an eye on them too, don't be afraid to call our children out."

Emmett pouted playfully, "Like we'd cheat!"

Turning to face him Bella pointed an accusing finger, "Well if you don't cheat you don't have to worry mister."

It was all she could do not to address the fact that Carlisle had refereed to his kids as belonging to both of them.

Her words were met with a loud guffaw from the larger boy who then just gave a wide smile before running into the outfield with Edward. Bell looked around and found that Rosalie was on Carlisle's team along with Jasper. While Alice, Emmett, and Edward would be playing outfield for the first round with Alice pitching.

"Jasper plays outfield for both teams." Carlisle explained, to her as Rosalie took up the bat for her set, he was standing behind her just off left of her place behind first base, his cold hands gently holding her waist. It was almost daring on his part compared to how chastely he'd been holding Bella until that very moment,

"Alice Pitches for both of the teams, naturally."

"OK, Dr. Cullen, you've got me curious," Bella smiled at him wide and opened, her chest was getting used to the warmth he brought once more, "Why does Alice pitch for both teams?"

Carlisle nodded forward indicating that Bella should just watch so the girl turned her focus to the game that was about to commence.

Alice stood poised with her head tilted as if she were awaiting some sort of sign, Bella wanted to ask what but she kept focused on the field as Carlisle had asked. Suddenly lightening struck and the pixie like pitcher was delivering a speed balll. Bell could feel her jaw drop when Rosalie swung and the crack of her bat striking the ball was on par with the resounding thunder that filled the clearing.

Rosalie ran, and as she did, Bella couldn't help but begin to laugh in sheer amazement as the ball went flying into the forest causing Edward to take off like a shot in pursuit.

"I knew this would be awesome but Holy Cow!," Bella crowed in delight at the display.

Carlisle chuckled at her reaction and Bella focused on Rosalie who seemed to think she could make it to home,

"You think it's a home run?" She asked her companion who seemed to contemplate it for a second,

"Edward's easily the fastest out of all of us."

Suddenly Edward reappeared from the brush and threw the ball to Jasper who was manning home. The Vampire in question caught the ball and almost simultaneously Rosalie slid in for home.

Bella watched closely, she knew if she hadn't watched them play soccer it would have been impossible to tell, but having seen the Vampires moves she was able to call it, "You're out! Sorry."

With a bit of a frown Rosalie stood and stretched out until she displayed her full height and Bella just watched her with a neutral face hoping the other girl wouldn't try to start and argument when Carlisle spoke,

"Rosalie, sweetheart, it's just a game."

Rosalie nodded and walked off to Emmett who had rushed to the infield to comfort his Mate with a cheerful, "You were so close Babe! That was awesome!"

To which she responded in a voice too low for Bella to understand. Her heart clenched a bit as Bella wished that Rosalie and her were on better terms so that perhaps, one day, they could understand each other better.

Next up to the plate was the Cullen Patriarch, taking up the bat, face grinning wide he called out, "Let's see you catch this!"

The rest of the Cullens took their positions and lightening struck, Carlisle swung and hit the ball with such a powerful force that Bella couldn't help but inhale sharply at the display of his enormous strength.

She could see Emmett and Edward both head for the ball as Carlisle ran for third. So determined they were to get him out, both Cullen boys failed to catch the ball allowing Carlisle to become safely ensconced at third base for Rosalie's second set.

Where Rosalie was able to get the home run she'd been after hot off the heels of Carlisle's own run.

They switched out after the two runs and Bella watched as Edward along with Emmett got a full 3 runs, 2 were home runs courtesy of Edward's superior speed, before they once again swapped places.

From what Bella could tell their innings lasted for 3 turns or until one of the teams were struck out completely. She had no idea how many innings each team would be allowed and would have to find out later, because when Carlisle stepped up to the plate again, Alice suddenly stood straight up and screamed,

"STOP!"

The entire Coven froze, the only sound Bella could hear was her own breathing and the sound of the drizzle hitting her rain coat. Edward was next to her and Carlisle in an instant to inform them of what Alice had seen,

"Someone's coming, Nomads."

"They were leaving but they heard us playing," Alice informed them with such distress it was heartbreaking.

Bella's heart seized in worry as she stood up from her umpire's crouch, she looked to Carlisle who's face was tight and pensive before he delivered the order to Edward,

"Get Bella out of here. Now."

Before she knew it the entire Cullen family had gathered at home plate, Alice's eyes were wide as she spoke,

"It's too late."

The Cullens suddenly shifted their attention to the outfield, towards the brush where Rosalie had hit her first ball. There were three figures that had appeared causing Bella to clench her fists tightly.

Carlisle suddenly gripped Bella by the waist and maneuvered her so that she was behind him. Edward stepped forward next to Carlisle in order to press their shoulders together to form a protective wall in front of her.

"Put your hair down," Edward insisted his voice low and desperate, complying, Bella let her hair down and moved it to cover her neck.

Jasper had moved to the other side of Edward while Alice took her place as a third portion of the Vampire wall. Rosalie with Emmett stood off to the right of Alice. When Edward had given his instructions to Bella, Rosalie scoffed,

"That's not going to help, you can smell her from across the field."

Carlisle seemed calm, but it not the kind of serenity he had always oozed. This stillness which Carlisle was displaying was more akin to the skies before a hurricane.

Edward though, was another story entirely, he seemed to vibrate and clenched his teeth as he whispered, "We shouldn't have brought you out into the open and exposed you to this! Alice shouldn't have invited you!"

He was practically hissing causing Bella to place a hand on her friend's back, "Calm down, panicking isn't going to save me."

Edward looked at her and he looked more like a little boy than a 100 year old Vampire, it made her heart ache and she wanted to do more to soothe him but her own heart was pounding intensely.

Bella knew what might transpire in the field before her and it filled her with dread. She heard Carlisle's breathing stop entirely as he'd angled himself slightly, no longer a wall, but in a position to grab Bella if it came to it. She pressed her other hand to his back, clenching the jersey he wore.

Bella watched as Carlile's eyes were zeroed in on the approaching nomads and she could feel the tension rolling off him.

When the Nomads finally made it across the field they were in a line, shoulder to shoulder. The one at the center was a man with obsidian skin,to his left was a red headed woman, to his right a man with platinum blond hair which had been pulled back into a tie, all three had eyes like fire and appeared far more wild than Bella had ever seen any of the Cullens.

The Vampire in the center spoke with a smile, "I'm Laurent." He motioned to the right, "This is James." then to the left, "And Victoria."

Bella watched as Carlisle gave a smile that, to anyone who knew him, was tight and filled with forced politeness,

"I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my family." Then he went down the line, "That's Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Jasper, and behind me is Isabella. We keep a home here."

"I didn't realize the territory was claimed, or that anyone had a permanent residence here, " Laurent smirked as Victoria gave a feral grin, her red eyes roving over the Coven

Laurent continued, "We heard your game and wondered if you could use a few more."

Carlisle gave them a quick nod, "A few of us were leaving, perhaps you may be able to fill their spots."

"Watch out," Victoria spoke again, her voice like a weapon," I have a killer curve ball."

The whole assembly laughed as they began to split into teams, Edward, who was suddenly at Bella's right, wrapped an arm around her shoulder, instantly Jasper blurred to the human's left.

Edward smiled at Bella and spoke, "Let's go."

It was then that a stiff breeze blew through the clearing and James practically cheered in wild excitement,

"Nobody said there was a human!"

Everyone froze and in the instant James leaned forward Bella felt Edward's arms wrap around her and she was once again behind the wall the was the Olympic Coven. To her surprise Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Edward all bared their teeth and a feral growl ripped it's way out of Edward's throat. Rosalie was hissing but nowhere near as wildly as the others.

What surprised her the most was the menacing and deep rumble that emanated from Carlisle, it was less like a snarling tiger and more akin to a lion's roar.

It was the most menacing thing she had ever heard in her entire life and Bella began to tremble in the Edward's arms.

Laurent stayed calm and composed which contrasted with his Coven who were crouched and just as poised for a fight as the group of Cullens who were gnashing their teeth.

Carlisle was in front of Bella like a pillar and she could see the way he was frozen, unmoving and unshakable.

Laurent spoke calmly with an edge of cheer, "You brought a snack then?"

Though she couldn't see his face, Carlisle's voice said it all, it was rough as if he was barely holding back his own snarl and he teeth were practically grinding together as he replied,

"Isabella is with us."

With those words James finally stepped back into position next to Laurent but his eyes were still locked on the Human girl in Edward's arms.

James' movement seemed to dispel any immediate worry within Carlisle as he was once again back to his forced polite demeanor as he offered,

"Perhaps your Coven would like to see the home we keep?"

The nomads seemed to confer, then Laurent once again spoke, "No, I fear we've already overstayed our welcome."

Then as if wrangling cats, he grabbed James' by the coat and tugged, action which triggered their hasty departure.

As soon as the trio cleared the diamond Carlisle turned to his Coven and ordered, "Jasper, Edward, and Emmett, take Isabella home."

With one swift movement Edward picked up Bella, rushed her to the Volvo, then tucked her into the passenger seat on top of one of the towels she'd brought. Jasper and Emmett climbed into the back seat on the driver's side and Edward quickly loaded himself in and took off towards the highway.

Bella realized quickly what was happening and practically growled, "Edward Cullen where the hell are you taking me?!"

"James is a hunter Bella!" Edward hissed, his voice was panicked, "I saw what was in his head and hunting is his passion, no, obsession. He's going to hunt for you until you're dead. The Hunt starts tonight."

"What about Charlie," Bella could feel herself becoming frightened but she could still feel her blood beginning to boil as her mind worked out the logical path James would take.

"James will go straight to my house if he follows my scent and Charlie's completely unprotected!" She cried out, worried for the man who had accepted her back into his life with no complaints and then let her run around as if her life was still thousands of miles away from him.

"We can't stay!" Edward replied in distress, "For Carlisle's sake I can't risk you!"

But Bella wasn't going to let him choose how her life would go, "What if I go to Charlie's?!

"What if we wait for the Hunter guy and I tell my Dad I'm going to stay the night with Alice and got to Seattle in the morning?! Then we can make a run for it! He'll leave Charlie alone."

"And then what?!" Edward was practically screeching and Bella absently wondered why Jasper wasn't doing a thing to calm them both, "Have Charlie call the FBI on my family because we kidnapped you?!"

"He won't call the FBI!" Bella cried, "If i have to I'll call him from wherever and tell him you and I have run away to elope if I have to! I just have to keep him safe Edward!"

From the backseat Emmett spoke, "Bella's right, Chief Swan doesn't need to get caught up in this trash fire."

Bella looked back to him and gave the Vampire a watery smile, "Emmett you're going to be a good son."

He laughed and just nodded, "I've got your back mama."

Jasper's lip quirked up at the exchange but then his face returned to the neutral stone focus it had been for the entire ride.

"Fine!" Edward spit in anger, the tires of his Volvo screeched as he turned the car around in a hurry to make it to the Swan's home before James,

"But you can't involve Alice in your reason for leaving, if we have to take you, if Carlisle ends up having to Change you to save you, Charlie can't expect you to come back."

Suddenly Bella understood what she had to do.

There was only one option that would allow her to protect the Cullens and Charlie in one fell swoop. If she ended up never seeing him again she would always regret it, but it was necessary.

And if Bella knew how to do one thing, it was doing what was necessary.

Suddenly her heart was aching like it had been ripped out as her fear grew stronger, "I need Carlisle."

Clenching the front of her shirt she choked out, "Oh God why did he leave me? Why isn't he here?!"

"That's my cue," Jasper announced, which was her only warning before he flooded her with absolute serenity,

"Bella, Carlisle's making arrangements for you. Once you finish with your father, we're gonna take you to him alright, but you have to fight through what you're feeling right now.

"Cause your fear is causing the bond to go haywire, you have to remember that your Mate hasn't abandoned you, he's just making preparations."

Swallowing the intense pain that Jasper couldn't numb, Bella did her best to soldier on.

For the entire duration of their drive to the Swan residence they worked out their plan and the moment Bella was home she sent her plan into motion.

Charlie was in the living room watching T.V. and drinking a beer when she entered the home as violently as she could muster screaming at Edward who had followed her up the drive,

"Leave me alone Edward! I don't want to talk! I don't want to see you ever again!"

Charlie was instantly on his feet as he rushed toward his daughter, "Bella what's going on? What'd he do?!"

"It doesn't matter!" Bella shook her head with as much rage as she could muster, it helped that her chest was in pain,

"None of it matters! I- I can't be here anymore!"

She rushed up to her room but Charlie was on her heels as he demanded to know, "Do what?! Bella c'mon you gotta tell me what's going on!"

"I'm leaving!" she shouted down at him and every word of anger hurt as Bella hated what she was doing,

"This isn't working dad, I'm going back to Arizona with mom."

"She's not even in Arizona!" Charlie replied in distress as Bella rushed into her room, slamming her door before locking it.

Grabbing a duffel bag she stuffed what she could into it and had set aside a smaller bag, when there was a tap at her window that made her jolt. Looking up she saw Edward frowning from his place clinging to the wall outside her room like a monkey.

Bella flew to her window and opened it, "What is your problem?" The words where spoken in a harsh whisper, "I'll be right down."

"He was thinking about coming in anyways and I had to do something that would deter him," Edward whispered with a frown, "Sorry for the scare."

Grabbing the last of her things she handed him the duffel and forced a smirked, "It's OK, you solved my problem of how I was going to get the bigger bag out the door."

The Vampire took it obligingly and said, "Make sure you say goodbye to Charlie."

Normally that would have made her tense or even angry but Bella knew how bad the situation was and that Edward was more riled than she probably was, "I will."

With the smaller bag containing a single change of clothes as wells as her passport and cash in her hand, Bella ushered Edward back out of her window before she then rushed downstairs.

Charlie had been standing on the landing and in as calm a voice as he could probably manage pressed her,

"You can't go driving to the airport in the middle of the night! Sleep on it and if you still want to go, then I'll take you in the morning."

"No," Bella shook her head in refusal, every second having to remind herself that this was to keep him safe,

"I'll have time to think while I'm driving! There's no way I can spend another second here!"

"I thought you liked it here," clearly he was distressed by everything that was happening but Bella couldn't help him as he tried to make her stay, "You were having such a good time with Jacob and the Cullens,

"Bella what happened? Whatever it is we can work it out! The two of us can spend more time together, I know I haven't been the best at being around but if you give me a chance I can try harder!"

Clutching the strap of her bag which was slung over her shoulder Bella's chest felt like she'd been staked,

"How?! I don't want to go fishing with you and Harry, and I sure don't want to sit around in front of the TV all day!

"There's nothing here for me and if I don't get out now I'm never going to be able to escape. Mom was right."

Shell shocked, that was the only way to described her father's expression as Bella had to force herself to turn her back on him and head out into the night. Nothing could prepared her for the steel spike that was ramming itself through her as she climbed into her truck and pulled out of the drive way for what might be the last time.

As fast a she could manage, Bella headed for the highway.

In the review mirror she could see Edward's silver Volvo following her. There was a thud, telling her there was someone in her truck bed that caused her to stiffen until it became apparent that Edward was climbing from her truck bed and onto the driver's side.

Bella popped the lock and allowed him to begin climbing inside while another thud registered behind her.

"You're in no condition to drive Bella," Edwards said as he forced his way into the driver's seat. Bella moved aside but was startled again to find Jasper climbing into the passenger side, which answered the question of what that second thud had been.

Bella wanted to cuss them out but her chest pains were getting worse, "You need to stop scaring me! Why the-"

Pain so harsh she was choking cut off Bella's words as she let out a scream. Jasper sent her waves of calm but it did nothing for the brutal physical pain she was experiencing.

"Jasper what in the world is happening to her?!" Edward's tone was panicked and it made Bella's own anxiety rise.

Strangely enough, she was brought a level of relief when Jasper gathered her up and tucked her under his arm. The coolness of his icy skin seeped into her and while he wasn't Carlisle he belonged to him and that made her ache less intense.

Still she was gasping for air though as Jasper replied to his brother, "Knowing Carlisle he hasn't even kissed her yet. She's under too much stress right now to be dealing with a bond that's still being established."

"Would it be this bad if she was like us?" Edward asked the question that had immediately swam into Bella's head.

"Probably not," Jasper said it like a confession, "She's human still and running the risk of dying without her Mate nearby to change her. It's not exactly something that's done.

"Hell, she'd even be doing better if our dear father had at least been a little more physical with her by now."

Bella choked out a laugh at that, it was harsh and almost bitter as she managed to rasp out,

"So your saying he's too much of a gentleman?"

Jasper laughed and began stroking her back as if attempting to comfort her, "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying."

It might have been a bit stupid, but Bella began to worry about whether or not Carlisle was suffering the same pain. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on the fact that she would be with him soon and if he was suffering she'd be able to soothe that ache.


	14. Chapter 14

Pulling up to the Cullens house Bella was relieved to feel the aching void inside of her lessening.

Edward cut the ignition and hopped out of the truck while Jasper took the time to help Bella out of the passenger side. The silver Volvo pulled up right next to them and when it was parked and the power killed, Emmett climbed out of the driver's side.

While they made their way up to the house, Edward guarded her front while Jasper and Emmett brought up the rear. A true battle formation as they made their way up the steps of the darkened home.

As they entered Bella felt a new wave of panic as she caught sight of Laurent speaking with Carlisle. His presence caused Edward to react instantly. The telepath tensed a bared his teeth, only relaxing when Carlisle raised a calming hand,

"He came to warn us," The Cullen patriarch spoke in a voice that seemed more strained than truly calm. Bella felt that chord trying to yank her towards him but she persevered.

Laurent nodded his agreement, "James is wild and I followed his lead for decades but I've grown weary of his games.

"I may have detached myself from them but don't be fooled, James' abilities are nothing to scoff at. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal."

That had surprised Bella.

It seemed that the nomads were cunning enough to conceal their true leader just in case there was a struggle. While it made sense Bella cursed herself for not anticipating such an obvious tactic, just because the Cullens were up front and diplomatic didn't mean that others would be.

"I understand," Edward replied and draped an arm over her shoulder before planting as soft kiss on her head. Bella realized that now that the Cullens were in a battle situation, they too were not above being underhanded.

"But be careful, James is not your only problem," Laurent warned, "Victoria is also deadly and she is his mate, there is nothing in this world that would stop her should he be slain."

Bella inhaled sharply at the information and her mind began processing it as fast as she could. Was that the standard reaction to a Vampire losing their Mate? Revenge? Or was that just for someone of Victoria's disposition. She would have to ask.

Soon Laurent was done dispensing warnings and, muttering something that to Bella sounded like 'I wash my hands of this now', he left.

Once he ran at Vampire speed into the forest, there was a beat, then Edward was releasing her. In one swift movement Bella found herself wrapped up in Carlisle's arms. Acting on instinct she returned the gesture eagerly.

The Leader of the Olympic Coven, and her Mate held her tightly while whispering in a soft and comforting voice, "I will keep you safe, nothing will harm you so long as I exist."

Her throat tightened with emotion and she could feel her eyes begin to pool with tears as the gravity of the situation was finally crashing down around her. Clinging tightly to Carlisle was all she could to to keep from crying. Only her affection for him allowed her to press forward and reply, even if the only answer she could offer him was a firm, "I know. I know."

As he held her the ache dissipated as if had never existed and was replaced once more by the warm comfort that had become her constant companion.

After only a moment they disentangled themselves before Carlisle addressed the entire family which had gathered in the living room,

"Alice and Jasper will go with Isabella to Phoenix, Arizona. Isabella knows the area and if you're lucky you'll be able to escape him due to the copious sun.

"Emmett and Rosalie will take Bella's truck in hopes of leading James or Victoria in the wrong direction."

Bella tossed her keys to Emmett as she informed him, "Don't go over 50 or it'll croak."

Emmett didn't seem too bothered as he smirked, " Who cares? I get to drive mom's truck!"

Carlisle allowed a bit of a smile at the comment but Rosalie gave a deep unsettled frown, "I can't do this."

Suddenly his smirk was gone and Carlisle was almost glaring at his daughter, "Isabella is a part of this family. You've been giving this entire family grief over it but it ends now.

"Rosalie, you will show her the respect you owe her as my Mate, you will help us protect her."

Bella grabbed the Doctor's arm in order to ground herself, after all, she'd been afraid that she would end up bringing the Cullens to ruin, and here she was, separating them all because a Vampire was hunting her. It made her stomach churn, Rosalie's reluctance to help drove the pain home.

The blonde Vampire seemed to be gnashing her teeth at the command but eventually, nodded her head. Carlisle indicated his approval of her choice and continued,

"Edward and I will head in another direction. If we've played our cards right they'll expect her to be with Edward.

"If they've figured us out, I'll be with him as insurance while Bella is taken in the opposite direction."

The entire Family agreed as they began to make their preparations once finished they began departing in haste. Carlisle gently pried Bella off his arm and pulled the scarf he was wearing off, gently the Vampire draped it over her shoulders,

"Isabella, I ask that you treat Jasper and Alice as an extension of my will to protect you. They are your guards and this is all I can do for now."

Bella clutched the scarf close to her and gazed up at him, Carlisle Cullen a man she'd barely known, yet flung herself headlong into a a world of danger and Vampires at the chance that maybe she could get that chance.

Now though, now the teen knew him much better and trusted him not to do her wrong.

"I will, just promise me," Bella swallowed the lump in her throat, "Promise me you'll do your best to protect your family too."

A bright and warm smile broke out across his face and he drew closer, tenderly pressing his cold lips to her forehead and whispering, "I promise."

With that, they parted to fulfill their parts in the drama that was unfolding.

Bella felt the loss intensely as she was forced to separate from Carlisle but knew the plan, could understand why it had to be done.

Alice grasped her hand and Bella allowed herself be led into a black Mercedes she found familiar. As she climbed into the back seat though she was hit with the scent of Carlisle and Jasper declared,

"Being in his car should keep the worst of it at bay."

Bella nodded in acceptance of his logic before buckling herself in. Before she knew it they were on the road pushing the speed limit with Jasper at the wheel.

One hand poised to steer and the other tightly woven with Alice's as they sped across the country. Bella did her best to call her mom but the woman wasn't answering so she kept leaving messages in hopes that she eventually would.

* * *

It had been hours since she'd last seen the rest of the family and that included Carlisle.

Bella was sitting in a hotel room, and while the dry and hot atmosphere that Phoenix brought was familiar, it was a surprise for her that she no longer considered as something that constituted home.

Jasper was pacing silently while Bella worried he'd burn a hole through the carpet, but Alice who simply sat with the human girl on the bed seemed content to hold her hand. The seer actually didn't seem worried at all.

The trio was waiting for news from Carlisle and every second that passed made Bella a bit more nervous. Jasper kept telling her that her mood was messing with him, and while she'd done her best to calm down, it was proving virtually impossible.

So Jasper had offered some assistance and she'd been grateful.

There they sat, two Vampires and one Human in a hotel in Phoenix. Drugged up on a fake calm and practically praying for good news.

It was strange to her really, that Bella felt such calm as she thought about the rest of the Cullens. Her chest was a dull ache and every time she thought of a Coven member it twinged. Jasper would just frown and Bella wished that his gift worked on physical pains as well as it did on emotional maladies.

Finally Jasper broke the intense silence, "You're the only one that's worried you know."

Bella looked at him and frowned, "That's a lie."

He seemed to think then reiterated, "I meant you're the only one worried about us. The Entire family isn't concerned about that, we're only anxious about what might happen to you."

That was a revelation. Bella looked to Alice who forced a comforting smile and nod as Jasper spoke again,

"Trust me. Our entire family is strong. Not a single one of us fears James and what he can do. "

The Vampire actually scoffed, "Any one of us could probably take him alone. Our only fear is losing you."

Bella was about to protest but was interrupted.

"It's true." Alice confessed as she squeezed Bella's hand reassuringly, "All of us are fighters trained by Jasper and Carlisle for any event."

"So I'm the weakest link," Bella laughed but there was not humor in it. The Human pulled away from her pixie like friend and stood up to face her guards, there was a sickening sense of realization beginning to manifest in her brain,

"And all of you have to protect me, just like Rosalie was forced, all because I'm Carlisle's Mate."

Suddenly Jasper was angry to the point that Bella felt the heat roll of him like a freight train, but only for a moment as he pulled it back almost as quickly as he'd unleashed it.

"How can you say that?!" He sounded as if he'd been slapped in the face but he wasn't scolding her, it was more like a plea, "Every single one of us, even Rosalie, care about you. Most of us already love you."

There were tears in Bella's eyes now, the confession had hit her in the stomach and she suddenly felt like she'd been blind. Jasper looked like he wanted to cry and she'd done that too him.

"You love me?" She whispered as if it was a prayer and Alice stood, taking both of the Human girl's hands into her own.

"Jasper, Edward, and me do." Alice confessed, "We decided to love you a very long time ago.

"But after we met you it was pretty easy."

"I love you guys too." Bella sighed and wiped away her tears, "You're the only real friends I've ever had."

Alice then wrapped her arms around Bella and reassured her, "We're your family now too."

Bella nodded in acceptance and then laughed, "I only thought you all would only want to help me because of Carlisle. I mean... I thought I was only ever going to be a weird not-step-mom for you.

"And then I wasn't even expecting to take that role for a while."

Jasper chuckled, "You're already the weird not-step-mom. You're my wife and brother's best friend but you're also not-dating my dad."

Bella began laughing in Alice's arms feeling relief at an invisible weight being lifted from her belly. The female Vampire let Bella go and sat on the bed once more. As for Bella she sat on a sofa chair that was near a wall.

"I just can't imagine Rosalie and Emmett helping me for the same reasons you are." Bella sighed and stared at the floor when, unexpectedly, Alice interrupted her train of thought,

"Well for them, it actually is because of Carlisle."

That made Bella look up to her friend who now was joined by her Mate sitting on the bed. Alice then explained,

"Carlisle has been alone for 362 years. He's finally got the chance to have someone to take away the sting of that loneliness. Do you think Emmett and Rosalie want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?"

It made sense, Bella had expected that sort of answer from the beginning, so knowing that was why Rosalie and Emmett were helping didn't really bother her. It stung that they hadn't tried to get to know her but there would be time for that later.

Then again, the only reason she'd seen so much of Jasper was because he and Alice were tailing her around all the time. Except that wasn't true. Hadn't they hung out independent of their duty to guard her? Didn't she count them as genuine friends?

"So did Carlisle pick you guys to be my guard because of your powers or because of your feelings towards me?" It was an honest question that Jasper seemed proud of her for asking.

"Well in the beginning it was because of our Gifts. But because of our feelings we never felt the need to rotate," it was Jasper's turn to confess,

"After all Edward is your head guard because he's telepathic and his range is wider than my empathy while Alice's Gift has conditions that limit what she sees."

Bella nodded, this was all stuff she had figured on her own but it made her wonder. Alice chirped on happily,

"It will be a lot easier when you're changed. You'll probably only have one of us with you then, unless we're just spending time together."

Bell looked at the girl in surprise, after all, any discussion about the change was only ever alluded too. It was something far off, only to be discussed when she was older.. Or was it?

Jasper made a humming noise that sounded a bit disapproving and Alice gave Bella an apologetic look before adding in, "I mean if that's what you choose."

Bella took the opportunity to ask, "How does it happen? How does a Human become a Vampire?

"I mean, from what Carlisle was saying I know you have to get bitten, but how is it different from drinking their blood?"

Her guards shared a look between themselves then Alice muttered something under her breath before answering,

"You should probably talking about this with Carlisle but knowing him he won't tell you the details until you're almost 23 or married."

That caught Bella off guard, the idea that they could be married and her remain unchanged. A million questions raced into her mind but she did her best to focus on Alice's explanation,

"Vampires are venomous – if they bite someone, but don't kill them, the venom will spread through the victim's body and eventually turn the person into a vampire.

"The process lasts three days and for those three days it's like your on fire, it's pure agony."

It was a simple explanation and they left Bella to think on it for a time. She wondered if she could ask more questions later, perhaps she could ask Carlisle about the change and what else to expect. It would help her with any of her decisions in the future if she was better informed....

Suddenly Alice froze and her eyes glazed over, Jasper placed his hands on her shoulders and asked,

"What do you see Darling?"

"Mirrors," Her voice was soft and focused, "A room of mirrors."

In a flash Jasper grabbed a complimentary note pad with a pen and handed them off to his wife, who took them and began drawing the room from her vision.

Bella stared at the image and frowned. The image was pinging a part of her brain, like a foggy memory a time almost forgotten.

When Alice had finished her drawing, Jasper's phone rang.

Quickly he answered the call and Bella watched as he just listened to whoever was on the other end before he handed the cell to Alice.

Bella was still focused on Jasper though, "Who was it?"

The Vampire smirked a bit slyly, "S'just Carlisle, he'll be talking to you soon enough so don't get in a tizzy."

Turning her attention to Alice, she could hear her friend describing the vision she'd just had. It felt like hours to Bella, but it was probably only a few minutes, before Alice and turned to her and extended the flip phone,

"Carlisle wants to talk to you."

Practically shaking Bella took the phone and thanked the other girl, with a steadying breath she pressed the phone to her ear, "Carlisle?"

"Isabella, it's good to hear your voice." The words made her chest lighter, just hearing Carlisle's voice, knowing he was really safe was enough to settle her nerves just a bit.

Now that she knew her Mate was safe, Bella asked the most important question,"Is everyone OK?"

"Everyone is fine, that's including Charlie, but we've lost James, he must have realized we were giving him a false trail to follow,." Carlisle explained, his voice was soothing but there was a hint of strain to it Bella wished she could calm,

"Edward and I will be joining you shortly."

"Good," Bella replied, feeling a bit selfish at wanting him by her side, "I can't wait to see you both safe and sound."

"For a human, you worry a lot about a bunch of Vampires," Carlisle chuckled and it made Bella let out a small laugh as she replied to him,

"Yeah well you're all the closest thing I've ever had to feeling like I belong to a real family so get used to it Dr. Cullen."

She could hear the smile in his voice as he promised, "Well I shall see you soon then."

When she hung up she could only feel the calm Jasper was projecting onto her and the twinge in her chest was all but gone. She handed Jasper's phone back before she began pacing.

"We'll be meeting Edward and Carlisle in a few hours at Sky Harbor, Bella you should get some sleep before then," Alice suggested softly, her concern was clear in her tone.

Giving a nod Bella took one more glance at the sketch Alice had made and a memory was finally triggered.

"I know where this is." She declared, "Holy crap, I know where this is."

Alice and Jasper were suddenly by her side. The male Vampire lifted the sketch to examine it closely as if he too could decipher the location.

"Where is it then?" Jasper questioned urgently, his eyes were intense.

"It's a Ballet Studio... I'ts just around the corner from my mom's house here in Phoenix. I used to dance there as a child, Renee thought it would help my motor skills..." Bella replied as she stared at the picture in Jasper's hand,

"Do you think I should call her again? I mean she should be in Florida but she's still checking the messages on the phone here."

Jasper shook his head, "Don't. You might drag her into this without meaning too."

While she understood where Jasper was coming from Bella wanted to disagree but before she could form an argument Alice spoke up, "Call her again Bella.

"Calling her one more time won't make a difference, after all you've been doing it since we left Forks."

"Your'e right," Bella sighed as she proceeded to grab the phone back from Jasper. She then dialed her mother's number and pressed call.

Not getting an answer Bella left another message with Jasper's number for a return call and hung up with a noise of mild frustration.

Alice pressed a hand to the Human girl's back and rubbed in a soothing motion, "She'll be fine. Renee's a long way from here. Bella could only nod and trust that Alice was right.

* * *

Bella was readying herself for their meeting with Edward and Carlisle at the Phoenix airport when Alice began having another vision.

The Female Vampire seized and let out a gasp before grabbing the pad of paper and pen once again. Alice drew a well lived in room with a television in the center as well as the normal decorations that one would find in a family home. On the walls there were pictures and a bookshelf with knickknacks was tucked into a corner. There was a sofa with a southwestern pattern at the center of it all a man sat in a recliner that was placed for optimal television watching.

This time the piece Alice drew instantly ignited recognition in Bella's mind.

"That's my Mom's living room," She could feel her heart seizing at the sight of the new drawing. Instantly Jasper was at her side, he wrapped an arm around her back and placed a hand on the elbow farthest from him, pressing the human teen in a gentle side hug.

A wave of calm that was not her own washed over Bella and she felt completely grateful for the comfort.

Jasper did his best to assure her, "Your mother is in Florida. He can't touch her."

Alice on the other hand had instantly grabbed her phone and was suddenly speaking at inhuman speeds to one of her family members. After a moment Alice hung up and turned to address Bella,

"Carlisle says they'll be landing soon. He and Edward want to hide you somewhere that James can't find you."

There was an expression of discontent on her face and Bella could sympathize. As safe as being with 2 more Cullens would make her feel, Bella knew that Alice and Jasper would probably disembark to look for James while Carlisle and Edward watched over her.

That wasn't to say Bella wouldn't be thrilled to be with Carlisle but the circumstances made her think, that perhaps he and Edward were starting to feed into each other's panic. She couldn't help but worry that their plan to hide her wasn't some sort of 'guard rotation' as much as it was a more frenzied need to just hide her away.

Of course, Bella admitted to herself, she may have read the situation wrong and they simply wanted to rotate due to variables she wasn't aware of.

It was then that Jasper's phone rang, interrupting her musings, because the Vampire checked the ID and instantly handed it off to Bella with a smirk, '  
"It's your mama."

With a grateful nod Bella accepted the phone and answered it with a tentative, "Mom?"

Renee's voice suddenly filled her ears, it sounded panicked and worried, "Bella! Bella!?"

"Mom? What's wrong?" She pressed trying to get the woman's attention but she kept calling out for her daughter in the same tone, Bella frowned when suddenly the shouting was cut off and it was replaced with the rough and slimy tone of James.

"Forks High is horrible at keeping their student's records safe y'know. Victoria found your old address so quickly!

"You have a nice house here..." He trailed almost whimsically, "A nice mom too....

"Freshly flown in and wild with panic for her poor little girl"

Bella tried to smother the rage that suddenly coursed through her and did her best not to let her anger seep into her words, Jasper's calm helped her but she gave him a sharp look and he pulled his power back just a bit,

"My Mother has nothing to do with this," Bella replied as calmly as she could, under the circumstances the words probably sounded choked with a barely concealed ire.

James seemed content to just continue in his rather jovial sounding tone "How bout a trade? You for your darling Mother? Of course you'd have to come alone... If you don't, I'll know."

His words dripped with a faux saccharine quality that it made Bella's stomach churn. In an attempt to ground herself, she looked to Alice and Jasper. Their entire bodies were frozen as if they were truly the cold crystalline structures they resembled so much and Bella recalled Jasper's conviction that any member Olympic Coven could easily take James.

Carlisle's request came to mind as well, he'd made her promise she'd treat Alice and Jasper as his own will to protect her. They were her family now too, and she had promised to trust them, so Bella answered James accordingly,

"What do you want me to do?"

Bella could practically hear the sick smile in James' voice as he said, "Get rid of tweedle dee and tweedle dum, then go to your mother's house. Call me at this number and I'll tell you where to meet. I will know if you're alone or not so don't test me girl."

"Alright," Bella did her best to swallow the bile that was burning her throat, "I'll be there."

James hung up and she turned her attention to the Vampires who had been assigned as her guard and Bella found she was trembling. Her hands shook and her stomach churned as she finally said what she needed to,

"James says he has Renee, he wants to trade her for me." Bella had to choke back a gasp and pressed forward, "Alice if I got to my mother's house what will happen?"

Alice, obviously concerned, frowned, "You have to decide to go there Bella. Really decide your going to do it."

With a nod, Bella focused on her choices and decided to go to her Mother's house.

"Nothing," the seer sighed in sudden relief, "It looks like you make a phone call but that's it..."

Jasper cut in, "Bella you can't really expect us to let you go alone. Your Mom is in Florida, safe."

"Her voice was strange," Bella confessed but she couldn't let it go. Her mother may not have been the best at being a mom but Bella still loved her, "But the fact remains, he threatened my mom!"

"Even if Alice says nothing will happen, James might change his mind and kill you there," Jasper urged her to change her mind.

Bella's voice was a dull roar, "No one threatens any member of my family and gets away with it! The way I see it is he thinks I'm a stupid little panicky girl who'll fall for whatever games he plays. James is coming to us and that means we have a time to set a trap."

Alice gave a small peep and Jasper's eyes were wide in surprise before they became heavily lidded and he gave her a feral smirk, "Now we're talking!"

"Carlisle will not agree to this!" Alice spoke up in warning tone, "You two can't do whatever it is you- BELLA!"

Alice turned to Bella in shocked surprise, "You can't do that!"

"Would you like to share with the class?" Jasper requested and Alice was practically fuming.

Bella obliged him, "While you and Alice pick up Edward and Carlisle,I can go to my mom's house and find out the location James wants to meet.

"I can text Alice the address and once all four of you guys are close enough to wherever James wants to meet me, then you can text me and I'll go in."

"And if James changes his mind?!" Alice practically shrieked, "He'll kill you! There will be no coming back from it!"

"If Bella doesn't send the text we'll know she's in trouble at her Mom's house," Jasper sighed placing one hand on his hip while running the other through his hair, "This is so risky it's stupid and Carlisle will probably have my head if it goes wrong."

"It's my plan," Bella did her best to stand her ground, "It's my life, and even if Renee's not in danger this second, James has her scent now and there's nothing stopping him from using it."

"Bella..." Alice looked almost desperate, but Bella would never know what she was going to say because Jasper interrupted with a smirk, "Alice, Darling, you're gonna have to listen to your mother."

Bella wanted to say it was not time for jokes but one looked at Alice told her not to. The pixie like girl seemed to truly take the words to heart, her face was resigned and she almost seemed chastised.

"Alright," Alice conceded, but it seemed to take a lot out of her,

"But Bella is going to have to get away from us before we meet Carlisle and Edward because once we're in Edward's range he'll go ballistic."

To which Jasper gave a whistle, "Daddy's gonna be in a right state and Edward's going to follow him right onto the warpath...

"Bella, if that's what your sending James' way, I'll make sure never to make you angry."

She couldn't help but smile at the sentiment before she finished getting ready for departure. Jasper handed her his phone for use in the their plan and the trio left the hotel. The ride to Sky Harbor tense as Bella did her best to put on a brave face for what was about to come and Jasper comforted his Mate, trying to convince her they were making the right decision.

Alice for her part kept quiet and focused intensely. Bella wanted to know what Alice saw, if the Vampire had seen where their plan led them but figured if Alice knew she would share.

Bella's mind then went to Carlisle, and while she regretted not being able to greet him as she wanted, it was better this way. After all, Carlisle would never agree to this, it was a stupid plan and she was going to do it anyways.

Once they were at the Air Port Bella bid her two guards a short goodbye. As she caught a cab and rode towards her childhood home, Bella comforted herself with the fact that the Cullens wouldn't be far behind her.

* * *

The house was almost just as she remembered it, almost as if it had been frozen in the moment Bella had told her mother the words, 'I want to live with Charlie'.

As if those words possessed some magic that had ended the life that once filled the home she'd grown up in.

Now there was an eerie sense of emptiness that filled it's rooms like the time it belonged in had passed, and it was now preserved to be seen by her now, a future Bella who had changed yet remained impossibly the same.

Jasper's phone vibrated in her pocket and the caller ID told her that Carlisle was calling her every few minutes. That meant Alice and Jasper had already met them, that meant it was time.

Bella breathed to calm herself as she flipped opened the borrowed cell dialed the number James had called her from. It took 4 rings before James answered with his rather chilling voice,

"So you came. Good Girl."

"Where is my mom!?" Bella tried to whine, tried to sound like she was really begging. When in truth her gut was burning like a sea of fire that wanted nothing but to consume his bones.

James chuckled and she had a passing wish that she was just as strong as any Vampire so she could punch him in the face herself when she saw him. The line was silent for a moment and Bella asked again,

"Tell me where my mother is!"

"You used to be a dancer..." James sighed into the phone and it made her a bit sick, "You were never very good were you?"

She'd had enough of his games and wanted to scream when he finally said, "Your old dance studio... I have her there. I can't wait to see you."

Promptly he then cut off the call.

Immediately Bella searched for the address using the internet on Jasper's phone and sent the information to Alice. Once again Bella tried to ground herself by breathing.

Reminding herself that she wouldn't be alone, the Cullens were going to be with her, stand with her. She'd have Carlisle, Edward and Alice with Jasper to keep her from meeting too gruesome of a fate.

She thought for a moment let herself wonder what would happen if he didn't waste anytime when she arrived, if he just went straight to drinking her.

Would she be satisfied to let the Cullens stop him and forever be frozen as she was now?

It didn't matter anymore though, because if that what happened then she would have to be. The dull ache in her chest suddenly spiked in pain and tears came to her eyes. As quickly as the pain began it was over and the feeling was back to it's normal throb.

Opening her eyes Bella felt more confidence she could ever remember and left her childhood home behind for what might be the last time. Making her way to the dance studio which was only about 2 blocks from the house.

She remembered walking with Renee down the same streets, back when she was 4 and life was simple. Her mother was her best friend and everyone thought her shyness was cute.

Back when things were so easy.

But, as with apparently all things, it didn't stay. Now, with absolute certainty she could say she was happy. Even with only a taste of belonging, Bella figured it was enough for her, if she was walking to her death then so be it.

That's not so say she wanted to die or had some idea that the few months of finally feeling like she could fit into a family was the peak of her life. No, it was hard to put into words though.

The love she'd felt with Alice, Jasper, and Edward...

Even perhaps the taste of what could be she'd experienced with Carlisle, it made her happy and Bella would rather die happy than spend the rest of her life and not know what it was she had been longing for.

She made it to the end of the block that the dance studio was located and waited patiently for Alice's confirmation text. It only took about 2 minutes before her borrowed phone went off with Alice's name and a message that just read 'alright'.


	15. Chapter 15

Taking a deep breath Bella walked down the block and entered the seemingly empty studio. As she crossed the threshold of the inner dance hall the sound of Renee calling out to her in the same exact cadence as she had over the phone in the Hotel caused Bella to sigh in relief.

Walking in deeper she came upon a television playing a video of a 4 year old Bella and a much younger Renee. It was on a loop of the woman calling out in worry and then finding her.

Bella didn't smile, she didn't laugh, nor did she feel fear. Nothing but genuine relief that Renee was safe flooded her as James blurred into the room wearing a twisted smile. She turned to face the hunter and did her best to be strong in the face of such a deadly situation. Still, fear clawed its way up her spine as her body grew cold and Bella balled her hands into fists that turned her knuckles white.

"You don't seem very angry about my little trick," James' voice was a mockery of wounded ego accompanied by an eager smirk, "You're not very fun you know, you were real easy to trick."

Showing her teeth Bella practically spit, "You think I'm that stupid? That I'd come here obediently like a lost little child?."

"Ah! So you think your little boyfriend Edward is coming for you?" James gave a pair of 'tsks' as he viciously teased her, "It's cute you call them your family, you're like a pet."

That gave Bella pause. She knew Laurent was given the impression that Edward was her Mate, but the fact that James' thought so was odd. Unless...

Her mind reached back and realized that Edward, as her primary guard, had been the one to cradle her and cover her as Carlisle had been negotiating. Edward had his arms around her and took her home. Edward was the one going ballistic, but that was because Carlisle had such ridiculous self control and he was probably feeding his son's anger without really meaning to.

It took all she had not to say anything about that particular piece of information as James went on,

"Will you tell me that he'll avenge you?" The Vampire chuckled sadistically as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a handheld camcorder, "Do you think he'd follow me to the ends of the earth?"

Bella knew he could easily kill her and wondered why it was taking so long for the Cullens to step in, perhaps they were waiting for him to spew more information, after all, James seemed more keen on toying with her than actually killing her. Knowing that her family was no doubt in the wings brought her a bit of security and if they were trying to get information from James on his motives then she decided that she might as well help them. In fact, Bella herself was rather curious as to why the man had singled her out.

She was boring and ordinary.

Carlisle and the Cullens were tied to her by a silly quirk of fate. But this Vampire, this hunter had no real reason to think her interesting, so Bella played his game a little more and as James crept towards her with his camcorder she inched away from him and tried to calm her own heart that was beating wildly. With her brain trying to go through every bit of information James had given her, Bella made her best guess on his motives and hoped he was as obsessed with the drama of the situation he'd created as he was with the hunt and actually bite,

"You're a fool, Edward's a mind reader, you wouldn't stand a chance against him," Bella was practically convulsing with the amount of adrenaline that was making its way into her legs, her mind was screaming at her to run and her throat was burning. James smiled at her with a twisted sort of pleasure at her statement and it all made sense.

Laurent had said James was unlike anything he'd ever seen. It must be boring to be able to kill whatever you want without a challenge. A chill crept down her spine and her skin became raised into goose flesh, as Bella backed away and hissed, "You'd like that wouldn't you?!"

"You understand then?" James chuckled as if he'd won some sort of prize, "You're not as dumb as I thought."

"He'd never do it," Bella shouted rage burning up her belly, it thawed just a small portion of the icy fear that had spread through her. Her love for Edward gave her a dose of bravery now.

"That's what the video's for," James smiled curled until it was a laugh that made her blood curdle, "You're just a means to an end, a pathetic human that was in the right place at the right time, for me at least.

"After all you're no special treat, not like the other human's I've hunted, you know one of them had visions of the future. She was a lot like you."

Bella kept her self inching back and wondered at his little monologue, but just let him continue,

"But her Vampire friend was smart though and, he stole her from the asylum where he worked, changed her when he had the chance. She was too strong for me then. I killed the bastard for messing with my hunt.

"I'll do the same to every one of your little Cullens if they get in my way."

Bella knew it was stupid but she couldn't help it, and an honest to God laugh clawed it's way up her throat, "You're delusional if you think you'd even get through Carlisle to get to the rest of them."

James rushed towards her as a snarl of rage ripped from his throat. In an instant his hand grabbed hold of her wrist in a crushing force causing Bella to scream.

A grotesque snapping noise echoed through her ears as James tossed her to the ground with such force Bella went sliding.

"Don't get snarky with me!" James growled as he rushed towards her again before he stomped on her leg which once more eliciting a scream from her throat.

As he made to grab her arm something black blurred past her and forced its way between her and her Vampiric attacker. Through the haze of the pain brought on by broken bones she could see Edward wrestling with James in a vicious play for dominance.

"You got here first!" Jame sneered as Edward slammed him into one of the pillars, "Because you're the fastest."

As he spoke, the hunter managed to slip out of Edwards grasp and toss the boy into one of the windows of the studio.

James once again ran to where Bella lay curling in on herself with pain. Her chest was beginning to tear itself apart from the inside like a millions needles attempting to rip her inside out. As James reached her once again, he managed to grab hold of her left arm as if to show it off before he did what Bella feared he would.

In an instant his teeth were ripping into the flesh of her arm and Bella knew she'd probably said something she shouldn't have and maybe even messed with Alice's foresight. A guttural scream tore it's way out of her chest and she felt like she was going to die. The pain in her arm was nothing like she'd ever felt and a part of her brain seemed to shut down.

With blurry vision and a pain that felt like her arm was being torn apart, Bella's head hit the floor and she experienced nothing but colors and a dull white roar of noise. The entirety of her body began seizing as he muscles began to spasm in reaction to the tremendous shock of a star going supernova in her veins.

Through the excruciating pain as well as the roar of noise, a part of Bella was conscious of the fact that she was screaming in an endless cycle. Her chest and throat felt like it was on fire as a myriad of hot coals began to melt through the flesh of her arm.

Bella felt her body being shifted about and suddenly another set of teeth were biting into the spot on her arm that the pain was coming from and she ground her teeth, tears spilling from her eyes as the searing pain slowly but surely eased leaving her body limp and tired.

Someone was screaming then, and it wasn't her.

Bella's brain began to focus, her vision again, finally orienting itself, as Bella clawed her way back into consciousness.

There was a light flickering and orange around her accompanied by a frenzy of voices which she couldn't place. Cold arms cradled her softly but despite her struggle Bella couldn't maintain her consciousness for long.

The only sound she could comprehend was the tender tones of Carlisle whispering, "Oh God, Oh God, please don't do this God please."

Over and over enough that Bella felt like her heart was breaking in slow motion.

There was still a cacophony of noises, something like wood snapping and being tossed about, the Cullen's voices shouting back and forth too fast for Bella to really understand. And while she tried to speak, her throat was in shreds as her vision began to fade, in the corners. Her mind quickly growing foggy from all the adrenaline and chemicals which had released into her system.

Eventually, blackness took her.

* * *

The sterile smell of the hospital hit her first.

As Bella's eyes fluttered opened blearily she found herself laying in the bed of a private room, her clothes replaced by a flimsy hospital gown. Both of her arms were sore, one was clearly bound in a cast which ended just below her elbow, it was opposite to the leg which was bound inside of an immobilizer.

Attempting to breath she found it strange that her chest was not aching as she realized her mother was sitting in front of her anxiously.

"Mom?" was the first word out of Bella's mouth, as she had thought the woman was still in Jacksonville. How long had she been sleeping if Renee had been able to fly all the way over to-

Bella paused in her thoughts as she realized that she was likely in Arizona. Her mind began screaming for Carlisle, the man who had been tearlessly weeping over her as she fell unconscious on the ballet studio's floor. He'd suffered so much worry and fear as Bella had put herself in harms way to keep the family as safe as she could using herself in a honey trap.

"You're awake!" Renee cried out in soft relief, "I'm so glad, I have to get the Doctor!"

The woman began to rise and a million thought swam through her head. First she needed to know what Carlisle was telling everyone,

"What happened?"

"Edward and his dad came after you," Renee sat back on the edge of Bella's bed, her hand reached out in order to stroked her hair,

"They were trying to convince you to go back to Forks and I guess when you went back to the Hotel with them you fell down two flights of stairs!

"You even went through a window!"

Bella closed her eyes and took a breath as she realized how convenient her less than stellar motor skills were at that moment,

"That sounds like me..."

"It's alright though," her mom smiled brightly, "Now that your awake, we can get you out of here and packed up for Jacksonville."

Terror seized through her as the place in Bella's chest which she knew contained Carlisle began to tear opened,

"No. I'm not going to Jacksonville. I changed my mind about leaving Forks."

Not appearing convinced Renee's smile fell slightly as she once more stood, "Alright, we'll talk about it later."

As the woman turned to leave she smiled as if she had a secret," Edward's been here non stop, his dad has been keeping him company.

"He's down with Charlie in the Cafeteria if you want me to go get him."

Edward, Renee was talking about Edward. Bella had to keep herself from begging that she have Carlisle come see her as she had no idea where he was. Suddenly she realized that the pain in her chest wasn't exactly excruciating.

It was just a thrum of neutrality since Bella had demanded to stay in Forks.

In that moment she realized that Carlisle was nearby.

"Yeah," Bella agreed tentatively. She didn't care that her mother would think that something was beginning to bloom between her and Edward. It was clear that the only reason Carlisle wasn't with her was do to the fact that her mother was present.

Bella couldn't stand the thought of him sitting out in the hall having to settle for simply listening to her heartbeat and breathing through the hospital walls. How he must have been aching for every moment that he could spend by her side while Edward gave him an excuse to see her.

Renee cast her daughter and understanding smile as she departed and Bella began to count the moments. Less than 10 seconds, that was how long it took for her hospital door to open and as she opened her eyes she found Carlisle gently shutting the door.

"You saved me," Bella whispered while doing her best to allow all her gratefulness to pour out of her.

"I almost wasn't able to," Carlisle replied with an equal quiet. He approached slowly, then all at once, taking up the same spot her mother had occupied on the hospital bed.

Leaning over her, the Vampire reached out a cold hand in order caress her cheek, "You were so brave and yet I was unable to get to you before you were injured."

His other hand gentle laid itself onto her left arm which was wrapped in layers of gauze and bandages, no doubt it was the location which James had bitten, his eyes shone brightly and Bella knew for certain that if he could, he would be crying,

"His venom had almost spread too far for me to stop."

Bella looked Carlisle in the eye once more, really examined them and as she did she found something that made her heart clench. The perfect golden hue which normally colored them was broken up by minute, practically negligible flecks of red.

Her heart ripped itself in two as Bella lifted her hand which was wrapped in bandages in order to cup Carlisle's cold, smooth cheek. Voice strained and broken she managed to choke out,

"Carlisle no, you shouldn't have done that for me. You've never- and you- why?!"

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you Isabella," Carlisle replied with such force of conviction it shook Bella to her core as he spoke,

"When you become like me, I want it to be on your own terms. No one will take that choice from you and when James tried, well I would have trusted no one else to save you.

"This was my choice."

"And I drove you to it by being reckless," Bella sobbed bitterly as warm tears began to trail down her cheeks at the thought that this man had forsaken his greatest accomplishment in order to save her,

""I'm sorry I've been so stupid. I made such reckless decisions then forced Alice and Jasper go along with them without even telling you.

" I made them disobey your orders! Look where it got us! You've drank my very human blood and I'm laid up in the hospital."

"Isabella," Carlisle leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently, barely pulling away so that as he continued Bella could feel his lips moving against her skin,

"You did what you saw was right to protect yourself and give our family the advantage. The choice you made was the kind a leader of a Coven would."

He moved so that he was eye to eye with her, their noses brushing together, Bella could feel her heart pounding as Carlisle positioned himself so close to her,

"I was only scared because you're still human.

"Besides, Alice and Jasper have free will and while I was angry as well as worried that you weren't with them, when Alice told me the details of the plan I realized they had never really left you unprotected.

"I was so proud of your ability to see a situation and guide them into the most effective action you could.

"Don't ever be afraid to make the hard choices when I'm not around. It is your job as my Mate to act as you did."

The reality of the responsibility she'd taken on swept over her then as she pressed her forehead to his. Bella swallowed down her anger at herself in order to focus on what was really the most important thing, "Everyone is safe then?"

"Everyone is safe," Carlisle confirmed softly, careful not to shift away from her as he continued,

"My only worry is that Victoria escaped. She will return for a pound of flesh no doubt, as she will blame you for her Mate's demise."

Suddenly there was a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "In the future you'll have to make more executive decisions. But, once Victoria is dealt with, you will likely not see such dangers again for a while.

"Our Coven is large though and you'll need to be willing to lead when the situation arises."

Not being able to help it she blushed at the implications of his words but understood. They wouldn't always be what they were now. One day, and Bella knew it would be soon, she would be able to say she was in love with this man. Already she loved him as she loved his family, but it was different, ever changing and beginning to consume her.

Carlisle's face was serene again, not stone and angry, or slack with sadness, not even pinched in worry, but truly calm, once again like a summer breeze that cooled you in the middle of heat wave.

"Edward and your mother will be here soon," he announced regretfully, as he began to pull away, "It would not do for her to find us like this."

Bella knew he was right, but she wished for a moment that she could continued to hold him forever. The moment ended though as she released her hold on him before Carlisle made his way a small sofa chair ensconced in the corner of the room. He cast her a small assuring smile before his warning was fulfilled by Renee leading Edward into the room.

"OH! Dr.Cullen," Renee tilted her head puzzled at the sight of him but Carlisle was ready with a reply,

"I had thought Edward was here, Bella told me he was on his way though, so I stayed to keep her a what company I could."

Hearing the name 'Bella' come from his mouth did something to her that she wasn't ready to face, so she smiled as Edward rushed to her side.

"It's good to see your awake, I was so worried about you!" the telepath was clearly concerned so Bella cast him a genuine smile of assurance.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy Edward Cullen, I'm made of much sterner stuff than that," her tone was teasing but she could see her friend was genuinely eased by the lightness of them.

Bella did her best to ignore the knowing glance Renee was sending to Carlisle as if to say 'aren't our kids cute'. Especially since Carlisle's response was simply a polite acknowledgement of the stares.

Edward at least was commiserating with her as he whispered, so low that Renee who'd plopped herself in the other sofa chair next to Carlisle couldn't hear, "She's been like this since she arrived.

"She's convinced we're dating and just not telling Charlie because he's overprotective."

"Don't worry about her," Bella sighed softly as she glanced over to Carlisle who appeared to be very skillfully feigning interest in whatever Renee had decided to chat with him over,

"She just wants me to be happy."

Edward's expression became grave suddenly as he asked voice quiet, "And you're happy? After everything that just happened?"

"Yes," Bella assured him, her own conviction rising as she did, "I am. Don't worry about me Edward."

Offering him a light smile she huffed out a laugh before she too whispered back, "It's not your job to worry, according to Carlisle it's mine."

Ducking his head, Edward likely would have been blushing if her were Human as he replied, offering a toothy smile, "Right."

Charlie arrived then with Phil as well as the Doctor in tow, an event which caused the conversation to turn towards Bella's continued treatment.

Fortunately the Doctor that Charlie trusted the most was present and able to ensure Bella's care would be up to par upon her return to Forks. Because once Charlie heard that Bella had changed her mind, there was no way the man wasn't going to welcome her back into his home. There would be time for Bella to apologize, but that would have to come later.

As Carlisle spoke to Dr. Clementine the Vampire slyly glanced at her and delivered a quick wink before turning back to the Human Doctor. Dr. Clementine who had been focused on his notes as he explained Bella's recovery plan was none the wiser.

Renee was too busy interrogating Edward about his hobbies and family while Phil played referee with his enthusiastic wife.

Bella pressed her lips together trying not to laugh at Carlisle's rather daring flirt. Her cheeks were burning and as she turned her gaze away, her eyes met with Charlie's.

The man's chocolate colored eyes were one her steady as if they had been for a while, Bella's heart dropped as she realized the man who was the Police Chief of Forks, Washington shifted his eyes to Carlisle, then back to Bella as if he'd seen the exchange which had just transpired.

Bella waited with her heart in her throat and her eyes glued to her hand cast for him to say something, anything, but Charlie remained silent as if he was waiting. For what, Bella could only guess that he didn't want to cause a scene in a hospital so far from home with a man who had likely just gotten his daughter to stay with him. Especially with Renee likely to get heated if he so much as tried to interrogate their injured daughter.

In the end he said nothing regarding the moment, even as everyone cleared the room, leaving the Bella alone with her father.

"I'm sorry," Bella was glad those were the first words she spoke to her dad once they were alone, "When Edward convinced me to stay, all I could think about was how angry I was at myself for leaving like that."

"S'okay," Charlie replied a bit awkwardly but genuine nonetheless as he offered her a small, shy, smile, "I'd already forgiven you.

"I'm glad you changed your mind but Bella, never scare me like that again because I thought I'd lost you honey."

Pain, filled with worry was clear as he said the words, and Bella felt her heart sink with regret for worrying him, yet she knew she had done the best she could in the circumstances. He was safe and that was all that mattered, she had to remember that, all the words she'd spoken had been for a reason.

"I don't plan on running off again," Bella replied with as much contrition as she could muster in the moment. Her leg and both of her arms were sore, and she could tell that they would be in pain if she wasn't on such good pain killers,

"I love you dad and I know what I want now. Forks is my home, maybe I was scared of that, but now? I'm not going to run from it."

Charlie offered her a tight smile as he nodded, "Good."

It was all the two said on the matter but Bella knew he had filed the moment she'd shared with Carlisle away for later. He was an observant man and not likely to just dismiss Dr. Cullen winking at his 17 year old daughter in such a playful way. Part of her wondered if it would be alright.

If having seen that moment would help prepare him for what was to come.

Bella didn't know, and only time and perhaps Alice could tell the answer to that.

Likely, there were far too many more decisions to be made. And wasn't that funny? This whole thing had started with Bella knowing she'd have to make decisions in order to answer her questions. Perhaps that was life though, making endless decisions hoping they'd turn out for the best.

After all, not everyone had Alice on their side to warn them of potential consequences.


	16. Epilogue

In the end, Bella was held one more night for observation, then when morning dawned the next day, Charlie checked her out before helping her into a rental van. It was difficult work and Bella did her best to be accepting of her plight. Finally when she was as comfortable as she could manage with her immobilizer and cast they set out on the road.

Their destination was of course Sky Harbor, the plane ride to Seattle would only be 2 hours and Bella was glad that she wouldn't have to experience the whole 21 hour drive again. Charlie was solicitous as his gruff worried silent disposition could manage, which Bella appreciated endlessly.

Finally as they landed, all that was left was the drive back to Forks in another rented car.

Since they needed to eat and stop for their very Human needs, by the time they reached the house the sky was dark and lit up by the stars as if being watched by a million fireflies. Charlie helped Bella out of the car and she knew that there were a lot of things she needed to do in the morning.

Jacob no doubt was frantic over her leaving and not calling for days, while Angela had probably heard that something was happening. Bella wished she could just tell them all the truth but pushed those thoughts away. It was no time to be wallowing in her guilt over the lies she'd have to tell in order to protect the secret.

As Charlie bid her goodnight after giving a bit of aid in order for Bella to climb the stairs, she entered her room with her bag and tossed it to the ground.

Impossibly it was practically unchanged even though it's owner had been altered beyond comprehension.

As she sat herself on the bed her phone began to vibrate. At first she thought it was Jacob, frantic with worry, but as she flipped it opened, Bella couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Dr. Cullen, isn't it a bit late to be calling," She whispered so that Charlie wouldn't hear as he settled himself in his bedroom.

"I just wanted to hear your voice," the man replied and his tone was hopeful with an edge of eagerness, "Alice said you've just gotten home."

"She was right," Bella sighed as she made an attempt to get comfortable on her bed, "I'm glad you called, I miss you already."

"I miss you too," he confessed softly in such a way that Bella knew that he truly meant it as he said, "But we'll see one another soon. There is nothing that will be capable of keeping me from you, Isabella."

To hear him say those words brought a blush to her cheeks she knew wouldn't fade until she was dozing off into the night, "Well I better get some sleep now, but hearing you right now means a lot, thank you Carlisle."

"You're very welcome," was his only reply before he bid her a sweet goodnight. Sleep found Bella quickly after that as having heard Carlisle's voice she felt she could finally relax.

She didn't wake up again until the morning light was pouring through her window, demanding that Bella rise from her slumber. A quick glance at the clock told her it was only 10, which was quite late for her, but early when you considered everything that occurred over the past few days.

Bella felt rested but her limbs were so sore she felt like they were going to fall off. It took more effort than she'd have like to admit in order to shower according to Dr. Clementine's instructions and get herself dressed into comfortable and loose clothes. An old baggy band shirt accompanied by a pair of her gym shorts was her best bet. Bella knew she wouldn't likely be leaving the house anytime soon dressed as she was.

Jacob Black was the first one to descend upon the Swan house.

He arrived first thing in the morning with Billy who wore such a knowing look it was making Bella's skin crawl.

She had propped her leg up on the sofa as well as taken her painkillers for the morning with breakfast which had been clumsily but very lovingly prepared by her father. Bella had practically built herself a nest of pillows as she ensconced herself for the long haul. Accompanying her was the copy of The Scarlet Pimpernel which she had borrowed before everything had gotten out of hand.

Charlie himself was drinking coffee while the news played on the lowest setting in the living room. Billy sat with him in the small dining nook as Charlie filled him in on what had all happened in Arizona. All the while Billy cast judging stares at Bella every so often as if she would suddenly break down and confess they'd tried to drain her clean.

Jacob though was vibrating with incredulous energy from his place next to her on the sofa, "So let me get this straight. You had a huge fight with Edward, who you aren't dating, and decided to leave Forks forever.

"When you got to Arizona, him and Dr. Dreamboat or whatever his name is showed up and took you back to their hotel hoping to convince you to stay only for you to end up falling down 2 flights of stairs and through a window."

"Yep," Bella replied smoothly while Billy gave her the most intense eyeballing she'd ever received. Distantly she could hear Charlie saying that he just didn't know what to think about it all. Which made sense, it was an incredibly wild tale to have woven but they'd had to do their best with what they had.

In a low voice Jacob told her exactly what he thought, "That sounds like the craziest horse shit I've ever heard."

"That's what happened Jacob," Bella tried to be as convincing as possible but her friend didn't seem to be budging on the matter. He turned his eyes to her leg which was immobilized between them as he frowned,

"You can think whatever you want but it's not going to change the facts."

"Listen, it sound way too crazy to be true and I can't believe your mom and dad have actually bought that shit and thrown the receipt away," Jacob hissed still trying to whisper, his concern for her was touching and if he weren't treading so close to prying the truth out of her Bella would have appreciated it as her friend urged her,

"I'm not gonna though. If you're secretly dating the dude, fine! I don't care, but if he did this to you Bella, you need to tell someone."

"For the last time," Bella was gritting her teeth as she tried to hold back what felt like a growl, "I'm not dating Edward."

She didn't know why everyone seemed to believe it. James, Victoria, Laurent, Jacob, Charlie, and even Renee had all just assumed that they were in some weird torrid teenage love without batting an eye while Bella was the crazy one for protesting so much. Maybe she was missing something but Bella had a feeling they were the ones who had to be blind.

Then again, she should be grateful they believed she was anywhere near interesting enough to be thought of by any of the Cullens. Even if they'd all settled on the wrong one.

With the way Charlie had been watching her like a hawk since they returned she couldn't help but think that he'd finally started to catch on after what happened in the Hospital. He hadn't brought it up but in the way he moved and stared at his daughter, it all screamed that he was starting to figure it out just a little.

At least suspected.

Perhaps he thought she had an ill advised crush on a man who was kind and didn't know he was being encouraging. Maybe Charlie assumed Carlisle was encouraging her on purpose, fanning the flames to a girlish crush that he could take advantage of.

Bella had to be prepared for it all.

"And he'd never hurt me," she sighed as she tried to calm herself, at the worries that she shouldn't have been borrowing, "Don't worry about me Jake.

"I'll be back on my feet in no time and, you'll see, my cursed object was just acting up that day."

Her teasing tone didn't seem to allay his fears but Jacob dropped the subject which Bella was glad for. Their conversation turned to lighter, much easier topics to navigate as she shifted the tone, "Alright, enough about me. What thrilling adventures have you been up to?"

Jacob shook his head, he of course knew was she was doing but allowed it, "Well, I've officially finished working my magic on the Rabbit and I'm pretty sure that means we have to celebrate the second Charlie lets you out of the house."

A genuine laugh worked it's way out of Bella then as she smiled, "We should catch a movie then. Something aweful."

Toothily her friend returned the expression, "I like the way you think. Though, you'll have to buy my ticket because by the time your all healed up you'll probably be a senior citizen and I'll take whatever discount you can get me."

"Shut up," Bella snorted as she reached over with her gauze wrapped arm in order to shove him lightly. While it was wrapped, there wasn't anything physically wrong with it. Only, there was a cold patch from the Venom which had entered her. She wondered if it was from James or Carlisle, but was slightly afraid the answer would disappoint.

"I'm not going to be stuck on this couch forever, it's only gonna be a couple of weeks before I can start running around a little bit. So we'll be gorging ourselves on popcorn and watching whatever horrible sequel we can in no time."

Lightly Jacob tapped her immobilized leg in mock retaliation, "Yeah well, I'll look forward to it. Maybe we can invite Leah, she'd been going through a weird time right now."

"Leah?" Bella tilted her head as she did her best to place the name but found herself falling short.

"Harry's daughter, she's Rachel and Rebecca's age," Jacob clarified and Bella found herself pulling out a memory from when she was little and forcing Jacob to eat a fish eye.

"Oh, she's the one who used to try to teach me how to wrestle," Bella laughed at the foggy memories of those times, "Charlie thought she was out to kill me."

Jacob let out a chuckle at that, "Yeah ,well, I'll tell you the details later but she's just started going through a bad break up and will probably appreciate a couple of friends. Even if one of them is an invalid."

The rest of the day was spent resting. Jacob and Billy stayed until around noon but the pair departed wishing them well, promising the Swans they'd return to make sure they were staying well.

Bella wished she could see Carlisle.

It was selfish and practically disgusting but there was nothing she wanted more than to feel herself wrapped in his arms again. Bella even knew she'd be happy to just see him.

On the second day of being back in Forks, she got her wish.

* * *

Alice arrived all smiles and enthusiasm when the sun had nearly reached high noon in it's place in the sky. Bella absently observed that her friend had likely wanted to come earlier but hadn't been able to since the sun had held out against the clouds until that very hour.

Bella had gotten up to stretch her legs once or twice but was once again happily buried in her nest which she'd built the day before when there was a knock at the door. The T.V. was playing highlights from a baseball game that had recently taken place, and the sound of their visitor was almost drowned out.

Almost.

Charlie, who had one more day off before he needed to resume his work back at the station, rose from his place in his recliner before sending his daughter a look which she couldn't decipher before he headed towards the door. Bella turned slightly in order to be nosy which prove effective when she caught a glimpse of the familiar short haired Vampire only moments before Charlie greeted her.

"Alice," Charlie asked tentatively, surprise as well as apprehension coated his voice, "And Dr. Cullen, right."

He made to turn around and look at her but Bella quickly whipped forwards so that her back was once more to the door as her heart began pounding in time with the warm throbbing in her chest which came from having Carlisle so near. Charlie was clearly confused and a bit wary of the man having arrived with Alice.

After all, Alice was a big girl and didn't need her father chauffeuring her around, and Carlisle wasn't exactly friends with Charlie like Billy so he had no reason to accompany his daughter for a visit.

"I know you weren't expecting us Chief," Carlisle's soft but even tones carried all the way over to Bella as she gripped the sofa's cushions tightly,

"But Alice has been practically climbing the walls hoping to see how Bella was doing and I realized now was as good a time as any to see how her medication was treating her."

Bella swallowed down her nerves at the flimsy excuse Carlisle was giving, her nails still digging into the sofa like a lifeline.

"Of course," Charlie's voice carried a resigned tone as he opened the door wider and allowed the pair of Cullens into his home. Alice was quick to bound past the man as she practically baseball slid onto the sofa right next to Bella's nest.

"I've been practically dying to see you since Edward told me what happened," Alice, Bella realized, could have been an Oscar winning actress with the level of true concern she managed to display. It was so convincing that Bella had to dig back in her head in an attempt to remember if Alice had been in the Ballet studio or not.

But she had to have been.

"Well I lived!" Bella smiled reassuringly, it was hard to play the game with someone who knew exactly what happened but Charlie was in earshot as he made his way back to the living room with Carlisle in tow.

"I mean it was a close call but I'll be fine in a couple months as long as I don't put too much pressure on my leg," she informed Alice as if the other girl didn't know.

"Will you still be able to go to prom?" Alice asked the question as if it was a done deal which caused Carlisle to break up the conversation he was having with Charlie about Bella's pills.

"Alice, I told you both to stop pestering her about it. Bella can make the decision on her own," Carlisle's tone was soft but a bit scolding as Alice brought up the subject. Charlie's gaze traveled between the trio before he made the very confused observation of,

"Sorry, I thought you weren't going prom."

The air in the room chilled as Alice offered Bella a tight almost apologetic smile. She wondered if the little Vampire had planned, but wasn't about to scold the other girl at the moment in front of Charlie. Which was probably why Alice had braved the question in the first place.

"Yeah, um..." shaking her head Bella tried to find the words to explain what was going on, "Edward was feeling bad for me because I didn't have a date to prom so he offered to take me."

Charlie made a 'hmmmmmm' noise while Bella noted that Carlisle was fighting back a small smile.

"C'mon though!" Alice's excitement was catching as she offered, "Afterwards you can come and have a sleep over!"

The girl seemed to recall Charlie was still in charge of Bella as she turned to the man and offered a smile, "That's all if Charlie says it's alright! It'll be fun!"

"I don't know," Bella's father rubbed his neck as Carlisle actually put a hand on his shoulder, allowing his smile to show.

"The dance is still about a month and a half away, she still has time to think over Edward's offer, especially after everything that's happened.

"I'm sure Isabella will be cleared for light activity by then, it's likely her arm will at least be in a brace."

Charlie eyed Carlisle but his only reply was, "Well if Bella wants to go by then, I can't stop her. She's already been put through enough without me trying to punish her for being reckless."

"Yes!" Alice cheered exuberantly as she threw her arms in the air, "There probably won't be time for dress shopping but I'm sure I can scrounge something up for you."

"I still haven't' said yes," Bella reminded her with faux sweetness, as she leaned towards the other girl, "Your father told you to stop pestering me Alice."

"Well," Alice replied with equal feigned politeness as she crossed her arms, "If you do say yes, I'll be able to scrounge something up."

Sparing a glance to Charlie, Bella found him shaking his head in amusement. Next to him though Carlisle's eyes had grown soft with the affection. The expression was enough to warm her all the way to the tips of her toes as she declared,

"Well it look like I won't be going hiking with you all in a while so a slumber party kind of sounds like the best option... That's not a yes, I'm just saying."

"You'll be dancing again by your birthday Isabella," Carlisle teased lightly, but it was said in the same tone he might speak to Alice.

"When's your birthday?" Alice's eyes lit up like firecrackers and Bella groaned aloud.

"One event of torture at a time Alice," Carlisle chuckled as he turned to Charlie, "She's just enthusiastic, but I won't let her wear Isabella out before she can handle it."

Bella couldn't help the blush that had started to burn it's way across her face, which was made worse as Alice smiled at her knowingly. Charlie didn't seem fully convinced but he would be eventually, at least Bella hoped he would be.

The Cullens stayed a little longer as Alice began telling Bella all about her plans for them much in the same way Jacob had. Carlisle seemed content to spare her glances as he spoke to Charlie about work as well as other goings on within their community. Bella did her best to stay focused on Alice and not the longing she felt for Carlisle. It was practically torture to be near him and unable to simply be held in his arms until she was melting into him.

By the time the Cullens were on their way out she was almost glad for it. Having him gone was easier than the slow torture of having him within reach and being unable to act.

Charlie shut the door while the black Mercedes pulled away from the front and made his way back to Bella.

"So," the man practically forced out with pain, "Edward asked you to Prom."

"He's just being nice," Bella tried to convince him again of the truth, her hands had decided to begin picking at the loose lint on one of the throw pillows from her nest.

"Right," her father nodded but didn't push, he was kind like that, "Well I'm gonna order pizza for dinner you want anything in particular?"

"Sausage and olives would be fine," Bella forced a smile as warmth began to seep from her chest, "Y'know, something simple."

Charlie nodded before he began making his way to the phone in order to place the order.

Life went like that for a little while.

Slow and deliberate.

Then when Dr. Maurice, who was working the day Bella went for he check up, cleared her for light activity as well as a wrist brace, it sped up all at once.

April came and went like lightening. It had been full of school and all the things which came with it. Visits from Jacob continued as well as Alice's little jaunts to the Swan home. On occasion Alice would be accompanied by Jasper and Edward.

Bella's only real contact with Carlisle came from late night calls where they simply spoke about their days and hopes for the future. During these talks, Bella told him more about her childhood while Carlisle told tales of his years wandering The world alone.

It was on the rare day that Jacob was over and watching far too many episodes Gilligan's Island with her when Edward showed up alone.

Charlie had been forced to fill a late shift, so when Bella heard the knock at the door she'd been forced to stay in her place by Jacob.

Bella had caught a glimpse of her friend when she once again twisted in her seat to catch a peek at whoever was visiting.

"Oh, I thought you guys like came in a flock," Jacob greeted rudely, and Bella had to close her eyes in horror as she realized he apparently still thought Edward had pushed her down the stairs or something.

"Jake, don't be rude to my friends," Bella called out in mild upset at his reaction.

"Fine!" Jacob then reluctantly allowed Edward into the house and it was Bella's turn to be surprised that he was alone,

"Oh, where's the rest of you?"

"You can do it but I can't?!" Jacob complained as he shut the door. Edward actually looked like wanted to laugh but held himself back as he instead made his way over to Bella.

"Alice and Jasper went on a date tonight and I thought it would be nice to see you," Edward shrugged, then after casting a quick glance backwards to Jacob, he gave her a look that made his eyes practically shine,

"I miss our talks, and I got this for you."

The telepath pulled a small package from his coat and offered it up like it was precious cargo. Grabbing it, Bella found herself confused for only a moment as she opened the package to find the translated Canzoniere.

"Oh my God," Bella gasped as she could feel tears stinging at her eyes in realization of what he was trying to convey.

Carlisle had bought her a book, and sent him to deliver it because he couldn't. Proof that he'd actually been thinking on her, and still cared enough to reach out beyond their little talks under the cloak of night.

She held her treasure to her chest, immediately Bella found that she couldn't fight back the sob that escaped her,

"Edward, you don't know what this means to me. I-, Thank you. So much."

"Hey what the hell's going on?" Jacob had made his way back and was no doubt distressed by Bella's state.

"What did you say to her?!"

"I just gave her a book," Edward too, was trouble by her reaction to the gift. As Bella brought herself out of the overwhelming happiness she was experiencing, she recalled that he could not read her mind and was as in the dark as Jacob.

"It's fine," she did her best to quell both of their reactions, "I just, forgot to tell you how much I was looking forward to getting this book."

Jacob was looking at her like she'd lost her head, but Edward appeared to understand what she was saying well enough as he gave a nod,

"Well if you're so happy with it will you let me take you to prom? Because Alice is about ready to tear down the house over how stubborn your being."

"She's not going to prom with you," Jacob piped in incredulously, and while Bella knew he was just being protective she was also aware that he was wrong in his assumptions.

"I am going to prom with him Jacob," Bella confirmed for both of them at once as she tucked the Canzoniere safely away on the low table,

"And tell Alice I'll also be doing the whole slumber party thing with her afterwards because I know she won't leave me alone if I don't tell you now."

The face Jacob was giving her was made almost unbearable as Bella realized that they wouldn't be in this situation if he just believed the tribe's legends about the Cullens. She could tell him the truth then and Jacob could be made to understand that the Cullens had saved her.

"You can't be serious!" Jacob was clearly upset by the turn of events, Bella wished she could do something but knew that nothing could help.

"Leave it Jake," Bella tried to force the topic away as she sighed, "It's just prom."

He looked at her as if it was more, and Bella wished for once that the people in her life actually believed her when she talked about her relationships with other people.

"Listen ," Edward looked at Bella then, his worry over Jacob's reaction clear, "I just came to drop that off and ask you to prom again.

"But I'm not gonna leave you alone if he's going to be upset about it."

"That's rich," Jacob scoffed as he crossed his arms, "You don't want to leave her alone with me? How thoughtful of you, the guy who chased her across the country before she ended up in the hospital from a freak accident."

Edward was still as the grave then, and Bella was reminded of that day in the baseball field when Carlisle had looked like a stone statue,

"What exactly are you implying?"

Venom practically dripped off every word as Edward moved slightly in front of Bella as if his protective instincts had been set off.

"You know exactly what I'm saying," Jacob replied boldly and Bella closed her eyes, took a breath, then as angrily as she could muster demanded,

"Edward Cullen, Jacob isn't going to hurt me so you can leave. Now. "

Looking cowed, the Vampire ducked his head. Bella didn't miss the smug look on Jacobs face though and so she continued in the same tone,

"And Jacob, if you don't apologize I'm kicking you out too. I'm perfectly fine waiting up for Charlie on my own."

Instantly Jacob's expression fell, "I'm not apologizing."

"Then neither of you are staying," Bella smiled, making sure to show her teeth, lifting her arm that was no longer bandage wrapped she wiggled her fingers, "Bye."

Edward seemed to realize she was serious and began to make his way out. He paused at the door as he stared at Jacob. The other boy hadn't moved an inch and the Vampire was no doubt refusing to leave until Jacob had as well..

"Really?!" Jacob frowned then. Bella only stared at him expectantly, completely refusing to back down. She privately was considering it good practice.

"This is ridiculous," Jacob shook his head but apparently was unwilling to apologize as he began to trudge his way to the door along with the other boy.

"Bye mom!" Edward called back teasingly, "I'll call you later."

"By son! Make sure to lock the door," Bella happily shouted right back, she smiled Jacob looked at them both once more like they were insane before completely vacating the house with Edward.

Leaning back into the sofa, Bella turned her attention to the television and realized Gilligan's Island was still playing before she let out a long sigh.

"My life is crazy."

* * *

Prom, was exactly what Bella had thought it would be.

The dress Alice had chosen for her was sapphire blue, with an opened back due to the halter style front. Fortunately, Alice had likely purchased it after the accident, because Bella knew it was purchased brand new (she wasn't a fool) and the length came up down to her mid calf. Flowey was the skirt portion allowing her mobility with her leg which was still encased by the brace as well as the immobilizer. Over her shoulder was slung an overnight bag.

Edward arrived in his silver Volvo wearing a tuxedo which had him looking handsome in a way Bella couldn't help but smile at while she made her way down the stairs towards him.

"You look stunning," Edward spoke lightly as if they were words he thought were precious, his golden eyes almost indulgent as Charlie shot him a look full of suspicion.

"Well you look like a very cute penguin," Bella teased lightly, which caused him to laugh. Charlie still wore an expression reminiscent of swallowing a whole lemon while Edward handed very carefully handed her down onto the landing.

Edward looped her arm into his as he took her overnight bag while Charlie kissed Bella's temple before quietly saying, "You look lovely honey."

Tossing her father a smile Bella thanked him as her friend led her out of the house. Charlie followed the pair at a sedate pace as he ordered,

"You two be careful, and I want you and Alice going to bed at a reasonable time alright?"

"Alright," Bella agreed readily just as Edward gave his own assurances of, "Of course, Sir."

Charlie watched them as Edward guided Bella to his car for what seemed like the first time in forever. Wearing a smile that could light up an entire city, he opened her door, an action which had her ducking her head but accepting with dignity as Edward aided her into his car.

After tossing her bag into the trunk, the boy loaded himself into the driver's seat and as he slid the key into the ignition he turned to Bella and confessed, "I feel awful. This should be Carlisle taking you out on your first real date.

"Dancing with you and stealing kisses while your father, who's given him permission, glares at him but allows it because he knows your happy."

"Edward," Bella placed a hand on his arm that was still poised to start the car, "You're taking me home to him.

"It'll be the first time in almost 2 months that I'll see him and your the one bringing me home. Prom is just a detour."

Starting the car Edward moved his hand to the gear shift between them and put the his car into drive before pulling away from the curb,

"But it's not just about Prom. Everyone at school will think we're going to start dating and they'll tell their parents. Charlie already thinks we've been sneaking around.

"It should be Carlisle. The fact that it's not is cruel and I can barely stand it."

Sliding her hand down his arm in order to cover his own, Bella strove to provide comfort. She understood what he was saying, it was driving her crazy too. Edward had to hear the running commentary in everyone's heads though, all the doubts about her protests were playing for him in surround sound.

"I'm not going to be 17 forever," she reminded him firmly, "You know, it keeps me up at night thinking of the kind of scandal we might face if we don't do this just right. How you all might get exposed purely from having too many eyes on you if we're not careful.

"But my heart's beating and every day I'm aging. That has to be enough for now Edward. The promise that as long as I'm still Human, one day no one will ever question it again.

"We'll miss these Human moments together but there's still so many firsts I have to give him. Those have to be enough too."

"Carlisle practically said the same thing when I told him that I was thinking about canceling our date to Prom," Edward shook his head incredulously as if he couldn't quite comprehend it,

"But he's over 300 years old. How could you be so wise if you weren't made just for him?"

Ducking her head Bella blushed at the implications but took a breath to steady herself, "I'm not wise Edward, I just have to be practical.

"If he was a teenager, like you, I'd be begging to get changed as soon as I could."

Edward laughed lightly but didn't seem convinced, "It's good that he's older then. You can still experience some very important human milestones and start your forever completely sure."

"I'm already sure," Bella informed him firmly, hoping he understood that she meant it, "There's already nothing I'll ever want more than him.

"As a human, it's terrifying to feel so much all the time about someone I'm still getting to know."

"I wish I could give you advice," Edward truly appeared bereft as they pulled into the parking lot of the school. He parked the car and turned to her while cutting the ignition,

"I've never felt a love like that though."

"You'll get it one day," Bella replied, and somehow she knew it was true, "There's going to be someone out there one day that wraps a chord around your heart before tugging it out and replacing it with their own."

"Is that how it feels?" Edward asked softly as if he truly wished to know. It caused Bella to smile as she nodded,

"Yeah, that's how it feels."

Letting out a deep exhaled Bella peeked out the window, she could see the lights of the rented building, there were lanterns over the law as well as a healthy crowd of their classmates.

"Well, I'll only ever have one Prom," Bella smiled tightly at her companion, "Since it can't be Carlisle, I'm glad it's with you."

"Then let's go have a good time," Edward grinned before popping his door opened. He exited swiftly but maintained a human pace as he helped her out of the passenger side. Bella was happy to at least be with her friend as they made their way to the venue.

Mostly they were ignored but there were of their classmates who did double takes at the sight of them arriving together. Edward gently carried her over the more difficult steps and when they entered they both forced a smile for the year book crew that had set up camp at the entrance.

Bella took a breath as she found the dance floor full of couples dancing to a pop song she'd never heard before.

"It's crowded, " she laughed as she leaned into her friend, her eyes caught sight of Angela and Eric as they waved to her from the stage. Apparently the two were in charge of music as they were behind a whole set up with a lap top, turntable, and microphone.

Bella waved back and even spared an awkward wave for Mike who was spinning Jessica who wore a rather justifiably disgruntled expression. 

"It should be less so in the back, there's a garden," Edward whispered and Bella was grateful.

"Lead the way."

Just as he'd promised the first time he'd offered to take Bella to Prom, they did indeed mostly just stand and sway to the music that was playing out of the speakers in the garden's gazebo. She knew that if she'd actually come with Angela it would have been miserable, that most of the evening would have likely been spent in the corner feeling sorry for herself.

Bella couldn't have said yes to anyone else.

Not with Carlisle waiting for her to come home to him.

Edward was her friend though, understood what nobody else available for Prom could about the circumstances. So, Bella was able to dance and laugh, joke while teasing him mercilessly about how she was going to fall off his feet if he moved faster than a slow amble, when he'd offered to have her stand on them.

She could have fun with him without being terrified he'd expect a kiss goodnight from her at the end of it. Without him hoping for a chance to be the one she gave her heart away to.

With him she didn't feel bad counting the moments until it was time to head back to the car. Bella didn't feel an ounce of guilt as she let every moment slip past eagerly waiting to be driving down that forest path that would bring her into the arms of a man that wasn't the one holding her while a slow song about love played solemnly filling the garden which was lit up with fairy lights.

"Is it time yet?" Bella found herself whispering to Edward as they moved slowly. There were two other couples with them and Bella didn't want them to over hear her question.

Edward hummed a bit as if deep in thought. Like he hadn't been counting the second himself until he brought her home, "Yeah, I think we've been here long enough."

Heat spread through her like a rushing volcano at the realization that it was time,

"Good, I can't wait any longer."

He guided her out of the gathering with the same level of care that he'd escorted her in. The venue was still packed and the night had only just began winding down.

As the neared the door Angela, who was holding hands with Eric intercepted them, "Bella! I'm so glad you and Edward made it!"

"Oh," Bella nodded and tried to tamp down on the eagerness to leave, "It's good to see you too! You and Eric look good together."

Eric seemed to be really examining them before he cried out in protest, "Wait! You guys aren't leaving already are you?! the party's just getting started!"

Angela appeared surprised by the outburst as her smile sort of drooped, "Bella's leg's still healing Eric."

"Oh yea," the boy frowned with a shrug, "My bad."

"Maybe I should come over tomorrow," Angela smiled brightly, "We can do a girls day or something. We haven't had the chance to yet."

"Bella's staying at my place tonight, Alice has been wanting to have a slumber party for a while so they'll probably be sleeping in pretty late, " Edward informed them sharply and Bella closed her eyes in horror as she knew he probably hadn't intended to make it sound like they were rushing off to sleep together but he had.

She'd elbow him if she thought it would actually bother him. Instead she forced herself to yawn, "Even then I'll probably fall asleep before we can get to watching movies."

Angela was giving her a smile that told Bella exactly what she thought of that while Eric was happy to give his goodbyes while rushing his girlfriend off.

"I'm an idiot," Edward groaned as the cleared hearing range, "I'm sorry I was just.."

"Caught up in hanging out and passing the time until you could get me home?" Bella offered sarcastically which didn't make him laugh. Edward glared at her sharply,

"Let's get you home before we damage your reputation even more."

Edward's good mood having been thoroughly killed meant that the actual ride home was in silence as he no doubt beat himself up over the word's he'd uttered carelessly.

Bella knew he was used to hiding so much that he wished that he didn't have to hide this too. It would be a while before people understood and the road there was going to likely rock the small town of Forks.

She held his hand though as he navigated them towards the outskirts of town, all the way down that long forest road which hid the grand house their Coven kept. The one place they didn't have to hide, hidden away but the trees.

As they came upon the house Bella broke out in a smile.

There, on the porch, wearing his clothes from work which consisted of a pair of black slacks, a white button up, finished off with black dress shoes stood Doctor Carlisle Cullen. His golden hair shone in the moonlight while his bright topaz eyes glinted like a cat's.

Bella's anticipation rose into her chest until it was overflowing.

This time, as Edward parked, it was Carlisle who sped over at an inhuman pace in order to open her door. The man offered a hand that Bella had no choice but to take. The cool stony skin of it sending shivers through her as Carlisle aided her out of the vehicle.

"You look breathtaking," Carlisle sighed, his face openly awed as if Bella was the most beautiful creature he'd ever beheld in his 300 years.

"You're not so bad yourself," Bella replied shyly as she gazed up at him, then she gave a silent confession, "I want to dance with you.

"I'm still dressed for prom and I want to dance with you."

Absently she noted Edward was retrieving her bag but Bella's focus was completely on the Vampire in front of her.

"As you wish," Carlisle smiled before ever so gently scooping her up into his arms and carrying her into the home he kept with his family. There were no noises of note, not Emmett playing his games or Alice fluttering about. Not even Jasper was in the living room.

"Where is everyone?" Bella's curiosity demanded she asked, but her tone wasn't urgent.

"Alice decided last minute that she and Jasper should get away for the weekend, they went on a hunting trip while Emmett and Rosalie are at a car show in Seattle."

Bella's heart began to pound in her chest like an 808 drum as Carlisle set her feet down in the living room. Slowly a mischievous grin began to make it's way onto his face,

"Edward's just informed me he has no intention of sticking around either, he's apparently left your bag in my room."

"So this has all been a set up," Bella observed wryly as she stayed close to him, shyly she placed her hand on his upper arm, hoping that he wouldn't pull away.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I can drive you home. We can simply tell your father that Alice fell ill," Carlisle offered, but Bella could tell that he didn't want to. That he wanted to be alone with her in the house just as much as she wanted him all to herself for just one night.

"No," Bella smiled then as she leaned her head into his chest, and action which caused him to place his hands on her hips with a feather light touch while she said,

"There's nothing that I want more than to sleep in your bed tonight."

Turning her gaze up she found him staring at her with his lips parted just slightly, Carlisle's bright yellow eyes were like flames in the moon lit night,

"Isabella, I don't think we should-"

"I know," Bella intercepted his thought so that he wouldn't have to give voice to the rejection, "I'm nowhere near ready for that yet, I just want you to hold me. Can you do that?"

Finally he wrapped his arms around her waist. pulling her flush against him in a way that Edward would never have dared to. Bella brought her hands to his shoulders.

"I can do that," Carlisle kissed her forehead then, a barely there caress. There was no music as they swayed together in the living room for only God and the earth to witness. The sounds of bugs buzzing outside while the stars twinkled in the sky was the only tune they moved to.

Bella couldn't help it as her affection for this man began to cause her heart to ache as it swelled within her chest. Without her say in the matter, tears began falling down her face. Trailing warm silent paths on her cheeks.

"Isabella, Darling, why are you crying?" Carlisle whispered, as if words louder than low tones would break the magic which had overtaken them.

"Because I'm so happy," She confessed quietly as she gazed into his eyes, the tears still overflowing, "I love you so much already and I feels like it's too much."

Inhaling softly, Carlisle leaned down in order to press his forehead to her, in the process sacrificing some of their physical contact, but it was worth it. Isabella hadn't felt so close to him in all the time they'd ever spent together. If she simply let her warm flesh be cooled by his, Isabella knew that in that moment she could melt into him, and that when she woke they would be one being.

"I love you too," he said the words with the weight of the world hanging off each syllable, but somehow, perhaps because they were altered by the expanding magic around them, Isabella didn't fear it.

"Kiss me," she made the request with all the longing she could feel in her heart, "I know we're supposed to be starting slow but I can't help it.

"These months have been torture and all I've wanted was to be like this, with you."

"I know the feeling," Carlisle whispered, his breath ghosting across her face, "I've found that with you, my self control is wanting."

He tilted his head and kissed her then.

A gentle press of lips.

It was not passionate by any means, but it was perfect, because it contained all the love and hope they could share through the gesture. Carlisle's icy lips were gentle as he drank her in, Bella found it almost excruciating as they moved against one another slowly.

The gesture was a promise for more, for happiness and a forever that stretched before them.

They were just beginning and as he pulled away, Carlisle kissed her cheek before nuzzling it. Bella's eyes remained closed only opening them slowly as he rubbed their noses together in a kunik. She very happily returned the gesture,

"That was my first kiss. It was perfect."

Carlisle moved his hands in record speed from their place around her waist, and Bella found them cupping her face as he kissed her once more. This time he applied more pressure as Bella's hands clenched the cloth of his button up shirt. This this time their meeting of lips was fiery as a steady longing began to bubble and burn inside of her belly. Bella met his passion as eagerly as she could before pulling way, gasping for air.

"I'm going to love you forever, unfading, without waver," Carlisle spoke the words like a vow, and the fire he'd stoked inside her began searing the words into her heart while he whispered against Bella's lips,

"Because I love you like the sun loves the stars, dying every night so that they may have their chance to shine and bring magic to the world.

"I want to share every precious moment with you, every joy, sorrow, triumph and loss. Isabella I want to hold your hand through all of the things you face."

Bella released her hold on his shirt in order to run her hands through Carlisle's honey gold hair. In that moment she felt more alive than she ever had, more grounded in the world, real, and tangible,

"I wish I could find the words like you can. Every time I think about it they all jumble and I don't think I can actually say the words that can describe how I feel bout you.

"But, Carlisle, sometimes I'm afraid you're not real. Like the only way someone as amazing and wonderful as you could want me is if my mind made you up."

Taking a breath Bella couldn't hold back everything that was surging through her, "I want to sit with you until the world ends just listening to what's on your mind.

"And I think maybe if I loved you any less I'd be able to describe it better but the more I try I feel like my body might break from how huge if feels."

Carlisle held her there, and Bella knew that if they could, she'd be happy to be folded together forever in that moment. Eventually though it was time for her to wash up and have her more human moments that Vampires no longer had need of.

When they parted it was with a silent promise that this had been a beginning, all of it a prologue to what would come for them.

And late into the night as she pressed herself into his firm unyielding form, Bella found comfort in the coolness of his skin while she breathed slowly, sleep upon her. She would never doubt that he loved her, it was impossible. Unfathomable like the deep recesses of space which were ever expanding around them, so was the love she cradled so carefully in her chest for him.

In that moment she understood what he meant that day in the in his office, because there was no going back from what she felt. As if she'd fallen slow then spiraled out of control until the love in her was unable to be fully contained by her fragile human form.

One day, Bella knew, she'd be enough.

But just as she told Edward, at the moment, the fact that she was aging and growing for every hour of every day had to be satisfactory.

But one day....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats all for this one folks! The next installment is in the works and will be called Full Moon or Earthshine im not sure which i prefer for it [unlike the original you may have. Notices im preferring heavy overtones of light and brightness]
> 
> Last book will probably be 'Dusk' for sure


End file.
